Before Love Honor
by Yes-it's-me-animechik2620
Summary: Rin has been searching for her missing brother for three years and the one person who has the answer is the man she has sworn her heart too. Will there love survive once the truth is revealed or will she keep her promise to her mother.
1. Default Chapter

Sesshomaru /Rin don't belong to me but all character I created to bring this fic to life do ^ ^  
  
Before Love Honor  
By. Animechick262003  
Sesshomaru fan fic  
  
The Beginning  
  
"Damn it where'd they go?" a young man of about nineteen called.  
  
"I don't know Daijiro" a soldier called back  
  
"Who was on watch tonight?" Daijiro questioned eyeing the man coolly "How'd you idiots let this happen? Do you realize the Lord Goutarou's son Gen was killed tonight?"  
  
"There was nothing we could do" the soldier retorted "bastards came out of nowhere. Haku was on watch, but he never had a chance. His throat was burned clean through. He never got a word out."  
  
"Damn those bastards are fast" Daijiro said as he let his dark eyes scan across the court yard for signs of the assassins.  
  
"They mustn't escape" he shouted  
  
"Stop them at all cost" Daijiro exclaimed as he gave chase of a flash of white that darted into the forest.  
  
"Stop you bastard!" Daijiro shouted drawing his sword  
  
The silver haired man turned facing the boy.  
  
Human do you realize you can't defeat me.  
  
"You have taken my honor away" the boy growled. "I was put in charge of securing this family, and I have felled. I will redeem myself by destroying the assassin that came here tonight. I will regain my dignity."  
  
"You will die for honor?" Sesshomaru questioned his voice was cold and as vacant as the expression he wore.  
  
"It does not matter if I die or not" the boy retorted "Without honor there is nothing" the boy shouted as he launched forward. Sesshomaru darted out of the way as the boy's blade grazed his side. Slowly blood began to pour from the wound Sesshomaru had received.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the boy a moment. He dropped his gaze as a smirk lined his mouth.  
  
"I admire you human. You are the first mortal to land a scratch on me. Unfortunately you must die." Sesshomaru darted in quickly. Daijiro was unable to avoid the Yukai attack as his green fist past through the boys chest.  
  
The boy dropped his sword as he collapsed to his knee. Sesshomaru watched as the boy lay dying on the ground. "Your wish has been granted. You will die with honor human" he whispered as the boy gave his last breath  
  
Sesshomaru turned and vanished into the cold night. 


	2. Beauty and The Beast

Sesshomaru/Rin do not belong to me but all characters I created for this fic do ^ ^  
  
Before Love Honor  
By. Animechick262003  
  
Sesshomaru Fan fiction  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Beauty and the Beast  
  
Seshomaru awoke to slivers of sunlight caressing his face as it forced it way through the dense forestry. He inhaled deeply taking in the rich air of his wilderness surrounding. The lake seemed to sparkle with life today he thought as he watched the fish jump out of the water and fall in again. Quietly he sat perched on a large tree branch. He moved folding his arms behind his head as he let his leg drop across the side of the branch swinging it back and forth.  
  
This had become his secret place. The one place he could come and relax which happened so far and in between. He was constantly traveling the country side handling business on behalf of his uncle. Business that usually consisted of one assassination or another. Human and Yukai alike would find themselves at his mercy if they challenged his uncle. For Sesshomaru it was but a task. A task to be executed with precision.  
  
He took no delight in being his uncle's errand boy but business was business is how he had chosen to view his situation. By Yukai tradition Sesshomaru was not yet of age to rule over the Western lands, but that would change in a year. The Western lands had been left to him after his father death. His father had been killed while protecting a human wench he had taken as his mate. Sesshomaru was only five when his father passed away and while he did not witness his father's death he remembered the day clearly.  
  
*******************************Flash Back  
  
It had been raining that day. He had left the western lands Three days earlier to visit his uncle Morihiro. Morihiro was his father younger brother who ruled over the Northern lands. He remembered standing out on the terrace when he saw the riders come up the dirt path. Immediately he recognized them. They were Jurobei and Hiroo. How odd it was he had first thought. The yukai seldom left his father side. Suddenly Sesshomaru was struck with a frightening realization. They would have never left his side unless...  
  
He watched from the terrace as his uncle went out to greet the two men. His uncle stood stoned face as the men convey the news before turning on his heels and entering back into the building.  
  
Morihiro walked onto the terrace where Sesshomaru had been standing.  
  
"Sesshomaru I have received some news relating to your father...  
  
"He's dead, isn't he?" Sesshomaru spoke as he tried to maintain his composer.  
  
"Yes" the man responded.  
  
"It was for the human wench he has lost his life?"  
  
The man stood stone face watching the small boy.  
  
"It's just as well "Sesshomaru barked turning to face the older Yukai. His face was cold and emotionless. "Now we can began to restore honor to our name" he said vanishing through the terrace door way. End Flash Back **********************  
  
He had not wasted any tears for his father that day, and he never would. After all, he had completely and utterly abandoned him and for what? Love?  
  
"Baka" he growled as he shifted his position on the branch leaning forward. Love meant nothing but honor meant everything. His father had sacrificed his and it had taken Sesshomaru a long time to regain it. Nothing was going to take it away again. He had promised himself that much as a child. He hated thinking back to that time. *But his father had gotten what he deserved risking his life for such a weak creature. Hell, he should never have taken her as his mate in the first place producing that damned hanyou.  
  
Sesshomaru found his thoughts being interrupted by the sound of a twig cracking directly beneath the tree where he sat. *Someone is down there he thought. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't sensed them. He slid his hand onto his sword as he silently waited for the intruding person to come into view. He loosened his grip as the figure passed beneath the branch and continued in the direction of the lake.  
  
"A human Wench." He growled silently. He watched the girl from behind as she moved to the waters edge. She wore a blue kimono and her hair was gathered in a single ebony braid that touched just below her waist. Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree trunk refolding his arms behind his head as he watched the girl from high on his perch. It was obvious she hadn't noticed him he thought as he watched her.  
  
Slowly her small hands began to undo the ties that held her kimono close. She removed the layers of clothing until she was completely naked. She pulled her the ebony braid across her shoulder removing the ribbon before allowing it to cascade down her back. Sesshomaru watched on as the girl lift her foot dipping it into the water testing it before walking in and submerging herself.  
  
He could feel his face heat up as he sat watching the girl. It was improper for someone of his stature to behave as a hentai, but hell it was her won fault he thought. After all she should have checked to make sure no one was around before undressing. It was just like those Baka humans. The brainless creatures. Didn't she know that unseen danger lurked about in the forest? There were many Demons and humans alike who would not pass up the opportunity to mate her.  
  
The girl began to swim ashore. Her raven tresses clung to her smooth damp skin. Her tanned skin told Sesshomaru that the girl was not of noble birth, but rather a peasant whom more than likely than not spent her days working in the fields for some lord. He let his eyes glide across the girl's body taking in every sensuous curve from the pink tips of her ample mound to the smooth contours of her thigh and back again letting his eyes settle on her delicate face which encased the most beautiful set of chocolate eyes he'd ever seen.  
  
Sesshomaru felt a familiar ache growing in his loins as he eyed the angelic beauty. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of something moving swiftly through the grass out of the corners of his eye. He averted his gaze from the girl letting it settle on the grayish, brown creature. A snake he thought.  
  
"There is no way that Baka human is going to see it in time" he growled as he glanced over to the girl who was oblivious to the danger. "Baka" He growled once more taking leave of his perch in the tree.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************Rin busied herself getting dressed. She needed to get back to the village soon before she was missed. Wondering off alone was frowned upon especially for women. Suddenly she found herself encompassed by the shadow of a tall figure standing directly above her. She could feel a lump form in her throat as she let her eyes roam upward until her dark brown eyes connected with two golden ones staring down at her.  
  
Rin gasped as she moved her left hand over her mouth fighting the urge to out right scream. Surely he is a yukai. No man would appear so perfect" she thought as she took in his features. "Why is he here? Does he plan to harm me?" She wondered eyeing the man that stood above her. Rin felt her body begin to tremble as horrific thoughts of what his intentions were began to play through her mind.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********** Sesshomaru glared down at the human wench. If he thought her to be beautiful from his view on the perch high in the tree, she was absolutely breathtaking up close. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed her trembling. He suddenly found himself getting angry. Did this human wench think that he had come to harm her? He was not some second class yukai killing for the pleasure of it. While it was true that he could care less if humans lived or died, he wasn't one for taking lives unjustified.  
  
The more he thought of what she must have been thinking the angrier he became. "Baka!!!" He barked tossing the dead reptile into the girl's lap causing her to leap half fall back into the water. He turned on his heals and headed back into the forest. "Why in the hell did I bother to save that wench?" he growled. "It would have been better had I let her die."  
  
Rin rose out of the water her clothing soaked. She stared into the forest her dark eyes searching for the yukai that had saved her. Her efforts proved in vain. He had vanished. She had heard yukai lurked in this forest but he had never encountered one. Especially not one such as him she thought gathering her remaining clothing and walking into the forest. He had to have been the most beautiful being she had ever laid her eyes on.  
  
Rin walked lazily through the forest as she day dreamed of the stranger. The way he looked staring down at her. His golden gaze sat on her. His silver tress whipping around behind him. Rin stopped suddenly as her face heated up. There is no way he just happened to be walking though the forest. He..He was watching me? Rin stood in wide eyed embarrassment on the dirt path as the image of her getting undresses and swimming around nude played through her mind.  
  
"He saw me naked!!!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************Sesshomaru walked up the steps to the castles banquette room. The image of the human wench playing through his mind. Even as he thought of her now he could feel an ache growing in his groin that he would have to satisfy soon. He'd just have to make use of one of the visiting Bitches tonight. After all as it stood he was currently the most eligible bachelor around.  
  
He used this title to his advantage pleasuring himself with the crème de la crème of the court. All of them submitting themselves to him. Hoping to claim his heart, and his wealth. Little did they know that the young lord had long ago sworn off love. He had promised himself that he would not fall victim too such a wasted emotion. He desired power not love.  
  
Sesshomaru entered into the dining hall taking a seat next to a pale yukai with blue eyes and silver hair. The older yukai glared at Sesshomaru disapprovingly.  
  
"So you have decided to grace us with your presence after all Sesshomaru? It is rude to keep guest waiting the man began as he motioned to a thin dark haired yukai with black eyes and a blond haired female yukai sitting at the opposite end of the table.  
  
"So true." father a male yukai sitting directly across the table from Sesshomaru began. Sesshomaru eyed the yukai coldly. He was pale with blue eyes he had blue marking similar to Sesshomaru on both of his cheek. His hair was a mesh of Silver and blue and was swept up into a pony tail that vanished behind his back. "  
  
I don't believe your father needs your assistance Itaru." Sesshomaru voiced frostily.  
  
That may be true Sesshomaru but you do realize that Lord Hanta and his daughter Yuri have traveled great miles to meet with all of us. I think you should apologize to them for keeping them waiting."  
  
Sesshomaru despised being called out but none the less he would oblige his uncle and only his uncle and apologize His face impassive as normal Sesshomaru turned to the golden haired yukai and her father.  
  
"My apology Lord Hanta, Lady Yuri. My uncle is correct. It was inappropriate that I kept you waiting for so long. It will not happen again.  
  
"Apology accepted Yuri "began "However, I'll expect you to make it up to me with a walk in the garden after dinner" she said her green eyes slanted as she lifted the glass of saki to her mouth.  
  
"Agreed" Sesshomaru said his golden eyes locking with her green ones. Sesshomaru turned to face Itaru who eyed him contemptuously. "Is there something else Itaru?" Sesshomaru questioned sarcastically "You glare at me as if you wish to say something." "Enough of this already the older yukai interjected. I will not be dishonored in front of our guest. You two will get along tonight. Is this understood?" the man growled in a low voice as not to raise the attention of the visiting yukai that chatted among themselves. "Well, is it?"  
  
"Yes, Father"  
  
"Yes, uncle" Sesshomaru responded his eyes still fixed on Itaru. "Where is Miyohiko?" Sesshomaru questioned facing the older yukai.  
  
"I sent him on patrol earlier. We'd received words that some Fire clan Yukai had been spotted near the borders."  
  
"Was it wise to send and imbecile such as Miyohiko father?"  
  
"Miyohiko is no imbecile." Sesshomaru interjected "he is young and sometimes youth bares folly but than we don't learn if we are never given the opportunity."  
  
"Sesshomaru is right Lord Morihiro" said facing Itaru "you should learn from him, and stop speaking so poorly of your brother. You will one day rule side by side with him  
  
Sesshomaru could tell the Yukai was seething on the inside. He enjoyed causing the bastard discomfort. Ever since his arrival after his father's death, Sesshomaru had never gotten along with his older cousin. To say he hated the yukai was and understatement. He would have liked nothing more than to slit his belly and watch his innards run out.  
  
Itaru had caused him great pains. Pains he cared not to remember but pains he could not forget. After dinner everything returned to normal. He was listening but not listening to the conversation of the yukai men. Usually he would be all for conversation revolving around power but tonight was different. Something other than power gained through wielding his sword was on his mind.  
  
Tonight he pondered over how with such a brief encounter this human wench had taken captive his every thought. "How?" he questioned silently.  
  
He sat quietly in a chair near the fire place sipping on saki his chin propped in his right hand as he eyed the female yukai. Even with all her beauty it still paled in comparison to the human wench he had eyed earlier None the less she had offered herself and he would take her up on that offer.  
  
After all he was not one for pleasuring himself there were far to many women who desired him for him to have to resort to that. Sesshomaru placed his glass on the small table next to him before rising from his chair. "My apologies to all he began but I think something has not agreed with me so I will be retiring to my chambers early tonight.  
  
"Must you?" Yuri questioned disregarding Itaru who was desperately trying o gain her attention.  
  
"I am afraid so my lady, but I promise to make it up to you."  
  
"Very well Sesshomaru-sama the girl responded a seductive grin lining her lips. I will hold you to your words.to make it up to me that is.  
  
Sesshomaru let his golden eyes meet with her green ones once more. He bowed slightly before disappearing through the door way.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ Silence had fallen upon the castle once more as the visitors had retired to their chambers for the evening. Sesshomaru laid across his bed the moonlight bouncing off of his nude frame. He stared up at the ceiling his right arm cradled behind his head as thoughts of the mysterious human wench danced through his mind.  
  
She had done what no other woman and all of his twenty-four (240 in yukai) years of existing had done and that was to hold his attention for more than a minute. The fact that she had done this made him uneasy. His thoughts were interrupted as he turned his head to face his chamber door. He narrowed his eyes as a smirk lined his lips.  
  
His sensitive ears had caught the sound of small feet moving in his direction. He quickly vacated the smile as he rose from the bed and moved so that he was stationed behind the door. Slowly the knob turned left and then turned right before the door finally came open.  
  
Sesshomaru dropped his gaze slightly as he peered at the golden haired intruder through narrowed eyes. "Yuri" he spoke silently as the girl moved slowly towards his bed. He quickly closed the door causing the girl to spin around on her heal. Sesshomaru leaned back pressing his nude frame against the door as he folded his arms.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you scared me" the girl spoke nervously.  
  
Sesshomaru eyed the girl over as she stood frozen like a garden statue. She wore a shear white sleeping gown that the moons light passed right through revealing the naked flesh beneath the material. Her golden hair tumbled down her back ending its length just behind her thighs.  
  
Look at her he thought. She comes here pretending innocence all the while scheming. The baka! She is no different from the rest of the scheming bitches. He loved knocking them off of their pedestals. She had come hoping to seduce him and make him fall in love with her. No woman had succeeded and she wasn't going to be the first.  
  
Sesshomaru caught scent of her arousal and began to move towards her. His length had already gone stiff. He had needed release since earlier in the day when he had seen that wench in the forest. Now he would exact his frustration out on her. He moved in close to the yukai female stopping so that his face was but inches from hers.  
  
He titled her head back so that her eyes met his. "I want you to look at me the entire time he spoke his deep voice passion filled. He let his hand roam down to the apex of the girl's thigh. Slowly her legs parted and as they did he slid his index finger onto the bundle of nerve causing her to gasp with pleasure. He closed his eyes as he envisioned the raven haired beauty at the lake.  
  
Feverishly he moved his finger as the image of her naked water glistening on her body played through his mind like a movie on replay. He could feel the front of the girl gown getting wetter as the scent of her arousal became stronger. Suddenly the girl collapsed her body landing against his muscular frame as she shivered lightly.  
  
"That is but the first one" he said as he gathered the girl gown in his hands a lifted it over head and tossed it aside. Her thighs glistened as her orgasm spilled down her leg. Sesshomaru placed his palm on the girls shoulder pushing her lightly. She fell back on the bed as he took pursuit landing his chiseled frame next to her. She laid there silently her golden tress sprawled beneath her.  
  
Slowly he let his mouth take possession of the girls as his mind wondered back to the image of his forest nymph.  
  
"Do you want to please me Yuri?"  
  
"Yes" She responded in a breathy voice  
  
Sesshomaru rolled over onto his back pulling the girl atop of him "Prove it"  
  
The girl lifted up slowly grasping his length between her fingers and placing it at her entrance. Slowly she slid down as he thrust upwards until he had vanished deep within her. Sesshomaru watched the girls face as it contorted with pleasure. Up and down slowly. He moved his index finger and began to play with her clit as she rode him. He moved his hips so that every time she came down her moves would be met with him thrusting upward. They stayed like that four hours. He was sure she was going to collapse any moment. After all he had made her come multiple times all ready.  
  
Sesshomaru could sense the girl was close to climaxing again as his hips became wet with her juices. He began pumping up into to her faster and harder until she let out a loud moan. She slumped over her chest on his. Both of their bodies damp with perspiration.  
  
"You said you wanted to please me Yuri."  
  
The girl looked up at him understanding what he meant. She lifted up off of his swollen length and moved so that she was face to face with it. Slowly she wrapped her hands around his member before placing it in her hot wet mouth. Sesshomaru moaned. His husky voice was passion filled. Slowly he moved his hips pumping into the girl's mouth all the while envisioning the beauty from earlier. Faster and faster he moved as the muscles in his legs began to tense up. He pumped two more times before releasing himself.  
  
The girl collapsed on the bed panting heavily. "It is as I have heard Sesshomaru-sama . You are as good of lover as they say"  
  
Sesshomaru eyed the female yukai frostily as he moved from the bed retrieving the girl's discarded sleeping garment.  
  
He walked over to his chamber door and opened it. "Get out" He barked throwing the girl her night gown.  
  
Yuri bolted up right in the bed. "You're not serious?" She questioned looking at him for some sign he had been kidding.  
  
"I have given you what you came for now, leave."  
  
"I have never been treated so poorly in my life" she barked. "You are and ass hole Sesshomaru she hissed as she left his chamber"  
  
Sesshomaru slammed the door behind her and headed back over to his bed. He found himself strangely unsatisfied. Usually she would have curved his sexual appetite but she was not who he were desiring at that moment. He hated to admit it but he wouldn't be satisfied unless he had the human wench.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** Alright ..Alright. What ya think this is my fourth fic so far. But I currently only have three posted on the net. Please u guys let me know what ya think. . PLZZZZZZZZZ ...U can email me at Animechick262003@yahoo.com or sign the guest book depending where your viewing this. 


	3. Close Encounters

I only own the characters I invented ^ ^  
  
Before Love Honor  
  
By. Animechick262003  
Chapter Two  
Close Encounters  
  
Sesshomaru awoke to the sounds of knocking at his chamber door.  
  
"What do you want Miyohiko?"  
  
"How'd you ever guess it was me my dear cousin?" A young mans voice came as medium build yukai entered into the room.  
  
"Who in the hell else would be prowling about this time of morning." Sesshomaru barked moving his nude frame to a standing position.  
  
"Hey-hey..put this on." The Yukai said as he picked up a discarded robe tossing it to Sesshomaru. "Damn you could warn people before you just hop up flashing."  
  
"Serves you right baka" Sesshomaru barked as he turned to face the younger yukai. Sesshomaru stared at the yukai a moment. He wasn't quite as pale as Sesshomaru. He had blue eyes with matching blue hair that was accented with a single silver braid. He did not bare the same facial marking as Sesshomaru an Itaru instead, he had a single blue stripe on either side of his neck that met at his collar bone. He was handsome by most standards.  
  
"oooh...Grouchy aren't we. Sounds like someone didn't get their rest last night" the yukai said in a taunting voice. For your information, I wasn't prowling. I've just returned from patrolling the borders."  
  
"Really, it took all night?" Sesshomaru said glaring at Miyohiko.  
  
"Well that and the fact I ran into quite the tasty female wolf yukai" The boy responded as a smile took its place on his lips.  
  
"Just as I suspected. You Hentai." Sesshomaru said as he passed through his chamber door Miyohiko giving chase.  
  
"Hey I resent that. I prefer sexually Inquisitive."  
  
"Inquisitive?" Sesshomaru questioned "How many inquiries have you made thus far?"  
  
"Ha!" Miyohiko retorted "You are one too talk Sesshomaru. After all your Inquiries are legendary."  
  
"Baka!" Sesshomaru said his voice light with amusement. "What do you know of as you call them, my inquiries?"  
  
"Plenty" Miyohiko stated stopping sharply and leaning his frame against the wall.  
  
"Oh?" Sesshomaru questioned stopping and turning to face the yukai.  
  
"I know you yourself did not sleep alone last night. You spent the evening with a certain blonde haired female."  
  
"You know nothing." Sesshomaru responded turning and continuing on his path.  
  
"Oh I know as a matter of fact I am sure of it. You were with Yuri last night."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Hell, Itaru's expression this morning when I arrived told me all I needed to know. Come on Sess. I am right, aren't I? Itaru has wanted Yuri for forever and you nailed her in one night. He was so pissed." Miyohiko exclaimed "Details man, have you ever heard of them? I need them, now. Tell me were those perky mounds as soft as they looked. Didn't you just want to return to infancy looking at those beautiful hills?" The young yukai questioned closing his eyes as if imagining the scene.  
  
"How soft or unsoft her mounds were, is the least of your worries" Sesshomaru began as he sent the younger yukai a serious glare before entering into the bath house.  
  
Miyohiko leaned his frame against the bath house door folding his arms a grin firmly etched on his lips.  
  
"I've thought about what you said Sess, but I don't believe Itaru would ever try to harm me. I mean he's a cold insensitive dick, but that's just Itaru. He's the same Itaru we've always known."  
  
"Precisely Sesshomaru interjected as he slid his body into the warm water. "Itaru is the same shameless, worthless parasite he always has been, and he has no honor."  
  
"That's a bit harsh coming from even you Sess"  
  
"Miyohiko, all I am saying is, don't underestimate him."  
  
"Yeah-Yeah I understand" the yukai said waving his hands as if dismissing the issue.  
  
"Now back to those perky mounds"  
  
"Miyohiko!!" Sesshomaru called in a warning voice.  
  
"All Right-All Right. I am leaving. By the way father wishes to see us after breakfast. Oh and Sess, I'll expect details" the yukai laughed as he left the bath area.  
  
Sesshomaru sat shaking his head. Miyohiko had been one of the first people he had ever let get close to him. He was like a kid brother even though Sesshomaru would never admit it. Even so the boy had a gentle nature, and he was far too trusting Sesshomaru thought. If he didn't change, it could prove his down fall.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Rin worked feverishly in the rice fields. She'd gotten up extra early hoping to finish her chores a few hours earlier. Than maybe she could slip away and head for the lake and just maybe she would see that mysterious yukai once more.  
  
She could feel her face heat up as the image of the angelic stranger played through her mind. She had to see him once more, at least to get the name of the one who saved her. Still she had to be careful. Last thing she needed was trouble and she surely didn't want to cause trouble for Chouko or her daughter Bikki.  
  
After all they had been kind in welcoming her into their home three months earlier. She had traveled three long years inquiring of her brother. Never staying in one place more than a day so, when they offered she had welcomed the break.  
  
Rin thought back to the events that had found her in her current situation.  
  
Flash Back  
  
It had all started six years earlier. Her brother had been trained by their father a noted samurai in the art of swordsmanship. Both she and her brother trained but soon her brother surpassed her in his abilities. When their father had fallen ill suddenly and died, her brother had taken to using his skill with a blade to earn money for them.  
  
As his skills improved so did hi reputation. Her mother had feared for his safety and had pleaded for him to take a quiet life as a farmer but he had refused. Honor was the key to power and wealth he would always tell her.  
  
Finally her fears were confirmed when Daijiro was summoned to lord Fujimaro's. It seemed the lord had some dangerous enemies who desired his life. So Lord Fujimaro summoned the strongest swordsmen within his area to join his army.  
  
Daijiro had been happy when he was called to service. "It was a chance to further his reputation. To gain and honor and possibly wealth. Both Rin and her mother stood in the huts doorway watching the young man load his mount. He wore black haori and hakama. His brown hair was swept up into a high pony tail  
  
Daijiro tossed the last of his belongings across his shoulder before turning to face Rin and their mother. He walked over to the older woman who had begun a slow sob hugging her before turning to Rin.  
  
"Rin" he began as he clutched her chin in his hand "I need you to take care of mom until I return."  
  
He reached into the folds of his clothing withdrawing two feathers. "Here" he began as he gave Rin one of the feathers. "This one is yours and this one is mine" he said turning and securing the feather to the handle (if there is a more appropriate name I don't know it) of his sword before facing her once more.  
  
"If ever you need me close your eyes and wish on this feather and I will be here for you."  
  
"You will return Daijiro, wont you?" Rin questioned with a sad expression.  
  
The young boy smiled at her his brown eyes a glow. "I promise I will" he said hugging Rin. The boy broke their contact. He mounted his horse and stared at them for a moment before riding away.  
  
Dijiro maintained contact through letters. He kept them posted on his well being. After only the first year he had risen to head of the castle guards. Rin remembered reading the letter to her mother. Daijiro had sound so happy.  
  
My Beloved Okaasan and sister,  
  
I have some good news. It seems that Lord Fujimaro is extremely impressed with my performance. He has asked me to head the castle guards. I am so excited as it is I will now earn enough money to move you close to me. I have already picked you out a home. Okaasan, you will never have to worry about money again. You can finally rest instead of working hard for nothing.  
  
Little sister here is a hug from your aniki. I am sure you have grown a lot since I last saw you. I know the village boys are circling the hut. Tell them your aniki says to stay away. I promised otousan that I would always care for you and Okaasan, and I will.  
  
I will see you both in three weeks time. Until then take care of yourselves.  
  
Love your Son and aniki Daijiro Rin had been so happy. Finally she would see her aniki after two long years. Three weeks came and went with no word or sign of him. Two months too the day of his last letter Rin was awakened by her mother.  
  
The older woman knelt beside Rin's futon. Her face was soaked with tears. Her dark brown eyes were swollen and outlined in purple.  
  
"Okaasan? What is wrong?" Rin questioned moving to a sitting position.  
  
"He-He's dead" the woman spoke her voice barely audible.  
  
"Nani? Who is dead?" Rin questioned puzzled over her mothers strange behavior.  
  
The woman just sat shaking  
  
"Okaasan,who is dead? Rin stopped short as the revelation of whom her mother had meant sunk in.  
  
"Daijiro! Okaasan are you saying Daijiro is dead?" The older woman silently shook her head yes.  
  
"Who told you this? Okaasan, answer me. Who told you this?"  
  
"I saw it in a dream" the older woman began "he was laying on the bed of the forest. Blood pooled around him and he-he wasn't breathing, he wasn't breathing" the woman's voice broke off as a sob ensued.  
  
Rin sighed a little relieved it had been a dream. Her mother had been known to over react sometimes. This had to be one of those occasions right. Daijiro was probably away on business for lord Fujimaro and couldn't contact them right then but he would contact them. He always did.  
  
Rin sat in silence embracing her mother. The dream had seemed painfully real to the older woman, and there was nothing she could do to convince her otherwise. It was shortly after this time that her mother began to waste away. Physician after physician had been called to diagnose her condition but all had fell.  
  
Rin new all to well what ailed her mother, a broken heart. She could not fathom what her mother had witnessed that night she could only pray to kami that her brother retuned soon. On her fifteenth Birthday Rin had been working in the rice fields when she was called to the hut both she and her mother shared.  
  
Rin hurried as fast as her legs would carry her. She rushed through the huts entrance to find three village women gathered around her mother. All three turned to her simultaneously. Rin immediately knew what their expression meant. Her worst fears were coming to pass. In a matter of minutes she would be completely alone in the world.  
  
Rin walked over to her mother kneeling beside her.  
  
"Rin" the woman voiced weakly as she grasped the girl's hand between her own. "Gomen-nasai"  
  
"Kaasan!" Rin cried as she laid her head on her mother chest. "I will find Daijiro and if I should find that he is truly dead, I will kill the one who extinguished his flame." She exclaimed as her mother chest rose and fell for the last time.  
  
Two days passed. Without warning and through events out of her control Rin found herself completely alone. Two of the village women had offered to take her in but she had declined. She had made a promise to her mother on her death bed to find out the truth about her brother and if necessary destroy the one who destroyed their lives.  
  
On the third day Rin readied herself for her journey. She dressed in one of her brother's hakama and haori. The clothing had been too large for her petite frame, but with the right alterations they fit her nicely. She abandoned her signature single ebony braid and replaced it with a high set pony tail. Lastly she attached the sword that had once belonged to her father at her waist.  
  
Rin turned to face the huts exit it was now or never. She exited through the entrance to the gasp of the villagers. Rin paid them little notice. It was unusual for a woman to dress in such a manner but she had no choice. Her journey would be far too treacherous as it was; the last thing she needed to worry about was being raped. Plus shed get her answers easier as a young boy looking for his aniki than she would a woman.  
  
Rin headed out of the village never looking back.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Whether her brother was dead or alive Rin still had no answer to this question and it had been six years since he had left and three years since she had began to search for him. During her journey she had happened onto this village. At first the locals were ecstatic that the handsome young man had wondered in. Especially the young girls. They had become quite smitten with the young man until Rin revealed that in fact she was not a he but a she on a quest.  
  
Rin chuckled as she thought back to their expressions. Rin explained her story to the village elder. Reluctantly he allowed her to stay on the condition that while she stayed she would abandon her male clothing and leave her Katana in his care. Rin agreed . Chouko and her daughter Bikki had been the only ones to invite her into their home.  
  
Rin looked over to the brown haired girl next to her. Bikki was two years older than Rin but looking at her petite frame you wouldn't have thought that. Rin had often teased her about blowing away in the wind. Bikki looked up at Rin a soft smile touching her mouth.  
  
"It is close to quitting time." She said winking at Rin "Are you going to the lake again today?"  
  
"No" Rin answered quickly avoiding the girl gaze. She hated to lie but she needed to search for the yukai and that she would need to do alone.  
  
"Too Bad. I was going to go with you. I guess I' go to the hot spring and soak my aching joints" the girl said jokingly.  
  
"I can go for that" Rin said sending the girl a smile as she gave chase.  
  
Sesshomaru walked through the forest at a lazy pace. He had met with his uncle earlier that morning and had received his new assignment. It seemed that Lord Hanta's older daughter Anjera would be joining her father and sister at the castle.  
  
Sesshomaru would usually not question his assignments but this one had come as a surprise. After escorting was not his line of work that job usually fell to Miyohiko since he was the youngest and least experienced of the three. They are up to something Sesshomaru thought and he was quite sure he new what.  
  
They were trying to marry the bitch off to him. I'll have to worry about that later he thought as he came to a halt in front of a mound of soil with a huge white stone jutting out. On the stone crudely engraved was the word honor.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the make shift grave. It belonged to a young soldier he had faced in battle three years earlier. He had admired the human bravery but what stood out most in Sesshomaru's mind was his willingness to die for Honor. Sesshomaru extended his hand straitening the sword that was stabbed into the soil. He caressed the feather that hung from its handle.  
  
"Honor is everything" he said before turning and heading further into the forest.  
  
Rin walked out of the forest into the open field. She had gone to the hot sprigs with Bikki and had lost track of time. She looked up into the evening sky her hand shielding her eyes. It was already late in the evening she thought. The sun had already begun its descent into the western sky.  
  
She let her eyes scan across the landscape once more before sighing defeat. If the yukai had returned to day surely he had left by now. Rin turned and headed back into the forest. Just as she passed beneath the branch of the large cherry tree (couldn't think of a tree Gomen-nasai ^ ^) a small voice told her to look up. As she did her gaze was met by two golden eyes glaring back at her.  
  
The yukai stared at his face blank.  
  
That wench again Sesshomaru thought narrowing his eyes slightly.  
  
"It's you!" Rin voiced in and excited tone, revealing more information than she had intended. "I was hoping I would see you again" She said leaning her body into the trunk of the large tree while staring up at the yukai.  
  
She is beautiful he thought as he took in her delicate features. Had she been a yukai female he would not have restrained himself but at last she was not..  
  
"Nani?" he questioned looking at he suspiciously  
  
"Well I wanted to say arigato, for saving me on yesterday"  
  
Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the lake once more as he folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"You've thanked me wench, now leave while I am feeling merciful" He said coldly  
  
Rin stood stunned by his coldness but what had she expected he was a yukai. Although it was obvious he was irritated by her presence she couldn't resist asking the question that had plagued her since she had first seen him.  
  
"Are you still here human he growled holding his position on the branch of the cherry tree.  
  
"Ah -yes" Rin answered in a timid voice. "well you see I need to ask you one question" She paused a moment watching for sudden movement from him that would signal she needed to make a run for her life but none came.  
  
He just sat their as if oblivious to her presence. Rin inhaled deeply and than exhaled.  
  
"Will you tell me your name? I would at least like to know the name of the one who saved me."  
  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes letting then settle on her. He stared at her his face vacant as normal.  
  
Rin stared on as his mouth began to move. 'This is it!" She thought "finally a name to go with the face of my white knight" she smiled looking like a giddy school girl.  
  
"Has anyone every told you that you talk too much? He began "If I wanted idle chatter I most certainly would not seek it from the likes of you." He said frostily as he repositioned himself against the tree closing his eyes once more.  
  
Rin stood there like a statue. Her mouth half open her image of her white knight shot to hell. He had to be one of the rudest sons of a bitch (literally) she had ever encountered. Rin moved away from the base of the tree her gaze still fixed on the yukai.  
  
Looking at him sit there with his smug expression irritated the hell out of her. Rin reached down gathering a larger amount of black soil in her hand.  
  
"Hey YOU did anyone ever tell YOU you're a rude BASTARD" she barked striking the yukai with a nice sized dirt ball.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes popped open. He was sure he had been mistaken. She most definitely had not done what he thought she had. He let his eyes roam down the front of his white haori. Just as his eyes made contact with the glob of black dirt he was struck again on the side of his face.  
  
"Nani!" Sesshomaru shouted as he quickly moved to a standing position on the branch.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Rin exclaimed as she paused mid assault. "I'd better get the hell out of here."  
  
Sesshomaru tried wiping the damp soil off of the white material but the only thing he managed to do was smear it making the stain larger and darker in color.  
  
"I'm going to kill that wench" He growled as he stared at the empty spot where she had been standing. "You won't get away" he said sniffing the air for her scent.  
  
Rin ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Everything had gone horribly wrong. The only thing she had wanted to do was thank the cold hearted bastard instead she had wound up pelting him with dirt balls.  
  
Rin stopped sharply as a flash of white passed in front of her. "He's caught up to me already" she thought as she swallowed hard. I she had had her katana with her she may have had a chance but as luck would have it she did not.  
  
Rin caught sight of him as he moved through brush to the right of her. She pressed her back against the trunk of the cherry tree and began to slide her molded body to the left. Her action was cut short as her left shoulder made contact with a figure standing directly next to her.  
  
"Please don't let this be who I think it is" she thought as she let her eyes make contact with the figure. Sesshomaru stood scowling at her.  
  
Rin glared at the haori stained with mud she'd thrown but obviously he'd smeared. Rin began to laugh much to the befuddlement of the yukai.  
  
GO MEN NA SAI she said collecting some of the remaining mud and smearing it on his face. Sesshomaru clamped his hand around her intruding wrist. He moved in front of her so that her body was caged between his body and the tree. He propped his free and on the tree as he stared at her in confusion.  
  
She is about to die and she is laughing. "Does this amuse you wench? Does it?" While his expression was void his voice revealed his true emotions. His hand he had previously placed on the tree trunk began to glow. Suddenly smoke began to rise of off the trees bark. Rin stopped her laughter as she turned her head slightly to see where the smoke was coming from.  
  
"Humph, your not laughing now are you wench?" He said mockingly.  
  
"Gonmen-nasai" Rin said in a low voice.  
  
Sesshomaru paused looking at the girl. Her beautiful smile had withered and a frown had taken its place. He almost hated having interrupted her but he could not allow this type of behavior from human or anyone else. She would have to be punished he thought as his eyes settled on the girl mouth. For the first time he realized just hot close he was to her.  
  
"The yukai swallowed hard as the urge to claim her mouth began to rise. I will have to teach you a lesson" he said his face so close to hers their breathing had become one.  
  
"Hai" Rin responded in a low voice. She had never felt anything like this before. Heart beat quickened in her chest as unleashed her wrist moving his clawed thumb and trailing it across her bottom lip.  
  
"I can't let you get away with this" Sesshomaru began trying to sound assertive but he was failing miserably. Last night all he head thought about was this woman and now here she was in front of him for the taking. He could feel his length getting hard as thoughts of what he wanted to do to her ran through his mind.  
  
Rin had felt it press against her thigh. She had heard the women gossip about them but she had never seen one herself. Now curiosity was getting the best of her. She wanted to know she had to see for herself. It was obvious he wanted it as bad as she did.  
  
"How can I make it up to you?" Rin questioned moving her hand down to the front of his pants and grabbing his cock between her fingers. Slowly her hands began to pump up and down on his length. . She looked up at him his eyes were close as he took in her sweet assault. Sesshomaru opened his eyes letting them lock with hers. He had to taste her he thought or he would go mad.  
  
She was aroused he had sensed it the moment she had taken him in her hands. He leaned in letting his mouth claim hers gently as he slid his left hand beneath her Kimono. Rin adjusted her leg so that he could have unobstructed access.  
  
Slowly he let his clawed finger message her nub. Rin moaned as his index finger began to move around on the sensitive area. He deepened their kiss as her hand moved from the outside of his pants to the inside. Rin gripped him giving a gentle tug that caused him to moan.  
  
He trailed his kiss from her mouth to her jaw line, to her neck letting his tongue caress the sensitive spot right below her ear. Slowly his mouth moved working on that spot as his finger moved feverishly against her nub. Rin arched her body close to his. She wanted to be as close as she could to him.  
  
"What am I doing?" Sesshomaru thought as he pushed himself away from the girl  
  
"Is something wrong Rin questioned a hurt expression on her face. Have I offended you in some way?"  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the girl. It was obvious his abrupt behavior had hurt her yet there was nothing he could do to change that. H e could not make and error of this nature. She was a human. How he had allowed the situation to get out of hand was beyond him but it would not happen again.  
  
"Suman" he said before turning and walking off into the forest.  
  
Rin stared out the yukai as he disappeared into the forest. He had wanted her to hadn't he? Or had she forced herself to feel something that wasn't there.?  
  
Alright what ya think.? Good, Bad or in between let me know. U can email me at animechick262003@yahoo.com or depending on what site your viewing this fic you can just sign my guest book. 


	4. Secrets Revealed

The only characters I own are the ones I created ^ ^  
  
Before Love Honor  
  
By. Animechick262003  
  
Sesshomaru Fanfiction  
  
Chapter Three  
A Secret Revealed  
  
Rin made her way down the dirt path that led to the village. Her skin still burning with desire as thoughts of her encounter with the yukai played through her head. She ran her index fingers across her lips reliving the moment his mouth had laid claim to hers. The feeling had been so intoxicating.  
  
Even so, unions between yukai and humans were frowned upon but at that moment the flood of emotion that had swept through her had felt so right. If he had asked she would have submitted herself to him without second thought.  
  
"Baka snap out of it" she said trying to pull her senses together. "Whatever I was feeling it was obvious he was not." She thought as she entered into the village. "After all he practically ran away from me. Not too mention I still have yet to discover his name."  
  
"Get it together girl even if there was a chance, you have a promise you've got to keep. It's not about me or what I want. It's a matter of honor. I must find out what happened to my brother and nothing can interfere with that. Nothing. Not even you she said as she turned her gaze to night sky.  
  
"Baka!" Sesshomaru shouted scolding himself. "How in the hell did I let things get so out of hand?" he thought as he entered onto the castle grounds  
  
"Hey Sess?" A mans voice called as Miyohiko ran up along side of him.  
  
"Just what I don't need" he thought as he made his way up the steps and headed for his chamber.  
  
"What in the hell happened to you?" The yukai questioned pointing to Sesshomaru's mud stained haori. "Were you attacked?"  
  
"No" Sesshomaru responded hoping that his short answers would detour the younger yukai from probing further.  
  
"Oh for a minute I thought you'd run into a group of ravenous fan girls" ^ ^  
  
"No, I ran into a baka human wench" Sesshomaru barked as he passed through the entrance to his sleeping quarters. "Damn he thought he hadn't meant to say that now Miyohiko wouldn't cease with questioning him. Which he did not need at that moment considering he was still trying to figure out what in the hell had happened back in the forest himself.  
  
"Human wench?" Miyohiko questioned as he closed the door to the room. "You sly devil you" he began as a smile took its place on his lips. "So that's why you disappear each evening. I was wondering where you were running off too. I would never have guessed considering how you feel about humans.  
  
"Don't be such a Baka" Sesshomaru growled as he removed his stained outer coat. "It's not how you're making it to be"  
  
"Oh really, than explain it to me" The younger yukai retorted taking a seat in a chair in the corner of the room.  
  
"My feelings have not changed." He said coldly as he glared at the yukai. "I have told you it is nothing, and I will not be questioned on this matter further by you or anyone else."  
  
"Ok" the younger yukai responded understanding that this was his cue to back off. "Fine, I won't ask about it further." Miyohiko eyed Sesshomaru who seemed to be deep in thought over something. Whatever it was the older yukai was thinking about it seemed to shake him up. "Nothing, huh?" Miyohiko questioned silently. "Well I am going to leave you to freshen up Sess dinner starts in a half hour you know" Miyohiko began as he walked to the chambers door. He glanced back one last time at Sesshomaru who seemed not to hear a word he had said. "Miyohiko shook his head and headed out the door.  
  
Sesshomaru busied himself with removing the remainder of his stained clothing. Thoughts of the girl in the forest and what had happened still playing through his mind. He had never been one for loosing his cool under any circumstance yet that human wench had made him do more than just loose his cool. Sesshomaru paused taking a seat on the edge of his bed. He glanced over to the corner where Miyohiko had been seated. To his amazement the younger yukai had left and he hadn't noticed.  
  
"Damn" He said he ran a clawed hand through his silver hair. He didn't like how the situation had played out one bit. He should have killed her right then for her insolence instead he had found himself in a passionate embrace with the wench. At that moment staring into that beautiful face he had come damn near close to vacating every principle, rule and thought he had held as far as human and yuaki relationships were concerned.  
  
"Looking at her at that moment he had seen something that frightened him more than any enemy ever could. He had seen what he had strived through years to deny even existed. Yet through that human wench he had been forced to come face to face with his own vulnerability. "Am I so weak that such a creature can withdraw these emotions without my consent?" He questioned out loud as he moved to a standing position. "It does not matter what momentary lapses I may have had it will never happen again" he thought as he moved to the wash basin. "My father brought great shame to us with Inuyasha's mother and it has taken me great pains to salvage our honor. I will not loose it again. Not even for you  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
HOURS LATER  
  
Sesshomaru sat in the chair where he had sat the previous night sipping on a glass of saki. . As much as he had tried during the even to rid himself of the events of earlier that evening he had done little good. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that now even the death glares of a certain blonde haired female had gone unnoticed until Miyohiko had guided his attention to it. He just shrugged it off. Miyohiko had taken humor in the night's event but than what didn't he take humor in.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru a man's voice called cutting into his thoughts. Yes uncle he called turning his gaze to the older silver haired yukai standing near the fire place.  
  
"Wouldn't you agree?" The man questioned  
  
"I am afraid I don't follow you. It seems my thoughts were else where and I didn't hear the conversation. My apologies."  
  
"We were discussing the disgusting new trends among Yukai" Itaru interjected  
  
"What trend might you be referring too?" Sesshomaru questioned glaring at Itaru  
  
"Oh you no, taking humans as mates. I can't fathom why on earth this has become so popular. The filthy things"  
  
"So true" Lord Hanta began " It started out as something the lower yukai would engage in and no one really cared I mean after all they are the weaker of our species. But now it something more it seems that even royal and greater yuaki are engaging in this behavior. Taking those disgusting things to bed producing those damned half lings.  
  
"Well I heard that Lord Bontarou of the southern lands son Ataro tried to take a human wench as his mate." Yuri began  
  
"Tried?" Sesshomaru questioned  
  
"Yes" She began once more "but lord Bontarou would not accept the union and demanded his son marry one of the yukai ladies. His son refused. Well Lord Bontaru being one who prized himself on honor was not about to let his son dishonor him in such a way. He killed his son and the human wench. Afterwards he wiped out the entire village from which the girl had come. It is said that ever since than he does not permit any humans on his lands.  
  
"At least there are those who still have pride in themselves. Itaru began "No honor can come in taking such weak creature to mate none" He exclaimed his gaze fixed on Sesshomaru.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" Yuri beagan "If I recall didn't your father do such a thing. Didn't he take a human wench to mate producing a half ling?"  
  
"Yes he did" Sesshomaru began "But that was my father. He and I do not share the same views when it comes to humans. He felt they needed our pity. That they should be protected by us not ruled over. I on the other hand do not share that view. "  
  
"Well you know what they say" Itaru began "Like father Like son" he said sending Sesshomaru a cold glare  
  
"Now Itaru" Sesshomaru began "you of all people should know that saying holds little truth, after all your nothing like Lord Morihiro"  
  
Silence fell across the room as the two yukai stared at each other contemptuously.  
  
"Now, now boys" Lord Morohiro began "It is true that saying hold little truth. My brother was one who possessed a merciful heart. He had his ideas and they often went against those of the mainstream of our society. However Sesshomaru is different from his father. He understands the importance of keeping our race strong and beautiful. He has done well in recapturing his fathers lost honor. I have no doubt that he will not fall to the trappings that his father did.  
  
"Even so" Yuri began sending him a pity gaze "I can not began to understand how terrible it must have been for you being the joke because of your fathers choices. It must have been terrible."  
  
"Why must it be so terrible?" a voice shot from the corner of the room.. All heads turned to face Miyohiko who sat in a dark corner his face barely visible. "I have been listening to you four all night run on about how terrible it is that someone would take a human mate. I don't understand this. Why do we have to isolate ourselves? Why must we hate them based on their so called weakness?"  
  
"I think you've had too much to drink Miyohiko" Itaru said sending the younger yukai a disapproving glare. "You may want to retire before you say something you regret".  
  
"No I haven't had too much too drink, brother. I am entitled to my opinion aren't I? Or is my opinion only valid when it's one that reaffirms your twisted beliefs? Should we just kill all of the humans? Would it be better that way?"  
  
"Retire to your chamber now Miyohiko" Itaru barked "You will not dishonor our father with this sort of talk"  
  
"Are you threatening me Itaru?" the young man questioned tossing his glass on the floor causing it to shatter.  
  
"Miyohiko!" Sesshomaru called as he made his way over to the younger yukai "Do as your brother has requested, for me"  
  
"Fine!" Miyohiko retorted angrily as he exited from the room.  
  
"Excuse me" Sesshomaru said bowing slightly as he gave chase of Miyohiko  
  
"Yada-Yada" Lord Hanta said shaking his head. Looks as though you may have problems from that one Lord Morihiro.  
  
"No there will be no problems Itaru interjected. I will make sure of that.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
"Miyohiko!" Seshomaru called giving chase to the yukai  
  
"What do you want Sess?" The yukai questioned turning to face Sesshomaru " Have you come to lecture me on how my views are wrong and my father is right?"  
  
"No" Sesshomaru responded "I think you know why I have come, don't you? Are you going to tell me or will I have to say it?"  
  
"How'd you guess?" Miyohiko questioned as leaned his frame against the wall.  
  
"Well " Sesshomaru began "I wasn't sure at first but when your returned from patrolling the borders I'd caught a faint scent of a human on your being. I'd pretty much ignored it until your outburst tonight."  
  
"I guess it was inevitable someone would find out"Miyohiko said a weak smile lining his lips  
  
"I won't ask you how long you've been seeing her, but it may be wise to end it before things get out of hand" Sesshomaru said placing his hand on the younger yukai's shoulder.  
  
"I can't do that" Miyohiko retorted his voice barely a whisper  
  
"Why not?" Sesshomaru questioned puzzled over Miyohiko's response  
  
"Because Sesshomaru, things have already gotten out of hand, she's having my pup  
  
"Nani?" Sesshomaru said looking at the boy in wide eyed surprise "You know what will happen if your father finds out"  
  
"Yes, that's why I've got to get her away from here. I won't abandon her Sesshomaru. Human or not she makes me feel things. I' m happy when I am with her and that's all that matters to me" He said turning to face Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru stared at Miyohiko a moment. The boy stood before him his expression worried. Damn it he thought even though he had brought this on himself he couldn't just leave and not help him.  
  
"Alright" Sesshomaru began "We will have to get her to a safe place. We can't do it right away I have to travel to the eastern lands to retrieve Lord Hanta's daughter. When I return we will get her moved."  
  
"Arigato Sess. You don't know what this means to me." The boy said a relieved expression on his face  
  
"I am going to retire now Miyohiko there are plans that have to be made. You should do the same Sesshomaru said turning and heading for his chamber"  
  
Neither of them had noticed the figure that stood in the shadows. "So dear brother you have mated with a human wench and she has conceived your pup. So you would bring shame to our family after all. I won't allow it, both you and your wench will die."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
Rin awoke to the sound of hurried foot steps as Bikki ran from the hut. The girl had been acting rather strange lately. Rin moved to a standing position giving chase. She found the girl in the wooded area behind the hut. Half slumped over a bush vomiting.  
  
"Are you ok Bikki?" Rin questioned moving in close to the girl. Rin waited silently for the girl to respond. Bikki turned to Rin her eyes glistening with tears. "What's wrong Rin questioned as the girl fell into a sobbing heap on the ground.  
  
"I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone" she responded as she clamped her eyes shut trying to dam the tears that had begun to flow rapidly.  
  
"Why not? I'll listen" Rin eyed the girl it was obvious she wanted to say something but for whatever reason she was afraid too.  
  
"Promise you won't judge me?" The girl said looking Rin directly in the eyes. "If I tell you promise me that you won't hate me"  
  
"How could I ever hate you" Rin said embracing the sobbing girl. "Both you and your mother are the only people who have shown me any kindness I could never hate you no matter what"  
  
"I'm pregnant the girl blurted out" before slumping over on Rin as if she had just gotten ridden of some heavy burden.  
  
"Is that it" Rin questioned "Well all you have to do is go to the one responsible family so they will make him take responsibility"  
  
"It's not that simple" the girl said leaning back so that her gaze was locked with Rin's. "You see the baby I am carrying was conceived with a Yukai"  
  
Rin sat stunned at the revelation. This was indeed something more complex than she had imagined. If the other villagers found out they would most definitely try to stone the girl to death.  
  
"Does he know that you are carrying his child?" Rin questioned looking at the girl.  
  
"Yes he said he would come for me but I have gone for two days to our meeting place and he was not there."  
  
"So he lives close by then?"  
  
"Yes there is a castle towards the edge of the forest. That is where he lives.'  
  
"Why don't you just go to him? I mean he is so close by."  
  
"I Can't" the girl responded. He is one of the young lords of the castle. I can't just barge in there and demand to see him. Plus if the  
  
other yukai caught my scent they would know I was with a half ling child. I can not risk it. I could be killed."  
  
"You love him?" Rin questioned staring at the girl who was now in a standing position.  
  
"Yes with all my heart"  
  
"Has he professed love too you as well?"  
  
"Yes," the girl responded as her cheek tinted.  
  
"Than it is settled I will go to the castle and find your love. "  
  
"But how will you..."  
  
"Don't worry I will go to the castle as a maiden seeking work. I will find him and bring him to you. Tell me what is his name? Rin questioned as she brushed the dirt from her kimono.  
  
"His name is Miyohiko. He is hard to miss" the girl began as her cheek flushed red. He has blue hair with a matching set of blue eyes. A single silver braid that runs down the left side of his hair. He is most handsome and warm. You will know him when you see him he always has a smile on his face."  
  
"Arigato Rin" the girl began as a single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"You don't have to thank me" she began "No one should be kept form there love whether they are yukai or not."  
  
"After breakfast I will leave for the castle to find him. You will be reunited with him I promise"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************** Ok what ay think about this chapter. Things are definitely getting interesting. Let me know what ya think. How well this fic is received will determine if I write the next chapter anyways you can email me at animechick262003@yahoo.com . or depending on where your viewing this just sign the guest book. 


	5. Trecherous Begginings

Before Love Honor  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Treacherous Beginnings  
  
Itaru Leaned His lanky frame against the base of the cherry tree his silver and blue pony tail whipping wildly against the wind. It had been two days since he had eaves dropped gathering the information concerning his brother and his pregnant wench. How dare him Itaru thought. His brother would have to pay with his life for bringing this sort of disgrace to their family.  
  
He had thought it wise to inform their father but had changed his mind. While his father still held firm to some Yukai traditions there was still a slim possibility that he would forgive Miyohiko and he could not have that. It was one thing to be sentenced to have to rule side by side with the imbecile but it was another to have to rule side by side with a weak imbecile.  
  
"Lord Itaru" a voice called cutting into his thoughts as a large reptilian yukai appeared. "You summoned me?"  
  
"Yes, I sent for you Kuro" Itaru said as he turned to face the yuaki. His blue eyes settled on the beast which had a face of lizard but the body of a human. "It has been a long time Kuro, the yukai killer" Itaru said as a smirk lined his lips.  
  
"Indeed it has" the monster responded his face impassive. "Why have you summoned me?"  
  
"Do not question me. I will tell you at my pace why I have summoned you. Do I need to remind you of who 's the master and who's the underling?" Itaru barked as he held his palm out stretched in front of him releasing a ball of green energy that caused the large reptile to crumple on the ground in pain.  
  
"NO!! MY LORD I REMEMBER, I REMBER" The yukai said gasping for air.  
  
"Good" Itaru responded coldly. Continue to remember or the next time I won't be so generous. Now as to why I have summoned you. I have a job for you Kuro. It is a dangerous job but you are a capable yukai. I need you to go to the Iski Mountains. There you will find the poison maker Muso. Tell him that Lord Itaru is in need of his most potent poison. He will know which I am referring too. I will expect you to return swiftly Kuro" Itaru begin as he headed for the castle gates. "Don't disappoint me."  
  
******************  
  
Rin walked through the forest. Any moment she should arrive at the gates of the castle. This was home to a yukai lord and his three sons. She swallowed hard as she entered into the clearing. The castle had come into view. How'd she ever talked herself into coming to such a place was beyond her, but she was there now and there was no turning back. Besides she was returning a favor for someone who had become dear to her. The girl had looked so sad and frightened earlier that morning she had to do something.  
  
Anyway if things became dangerous she had brought her Katana She patted her side where the sword had been placed just out of site. Rin walked on toward the castle stopping sharply at the gates which rose at least twenty feet from the ground. She peered through the entrance gasping. The surroundings of the castle were nothing like she had expected. The grounds were well kept. Her eyes roamed across the grounds swiftly as she took note of the flowers sprouting from the ground. They were brilliant reds and yellows. Cherry trees which were in bloom gave off the sweetest aroma. Every plant and tree she eyed seemed to be alive but filled with more brilliance than the plants she'd run across everyday.  
  
Rin sighed as she readied herself to enter onto the grounds. She had never been one to seek danger but after hearing the girl's story being the hopeless romantic she was, she knew she would help Bikki.  
  
Flash Back  
  
**************  
  
Bikki walked through the forest headed for the hot springs. It was late and most of the village had already turned in for the evening. She had found it hard to get any rest mainly because of a cricket that seemed to chirp loudly every time she closed her eyes which wasn't good for a light sleeper such as herself. Rin and her mother both seemed oblivious to the annoying insect and continued to sleep through his unsolicited concert.  
  
She sighed as she came to a stop in front of the steaming water. She quickly undressed and submerged herself dipping her head under the water and than rising as the water cascade down her body. She hadn't realized that she wasn't the only one who had paid a visit to the hot spring that night.  
  
"Ahem" a male's voice came from the direction directly behind her. Bikki spun around as fast as one could in water her eyes widening to the size of coins at the site of the nude yukai who stood across from her. She quickly folded her arms across her chest shielding her bare breast from view.  
  
"Don't scream" the yukai said throwing his hands up in the air "I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I had no idea anyone would be here" he said as a smile came on his face.  
  
"Bikki found herself entranced by the handsome yukai. His blue hair stopping in the middle of his back accented by a single silver braid. He had a set of matching blue eyes trimmed with long dark lashes giving him and almost feminine appearance. His chest was broad and well defined as was his stomach. Bikki felt her face heat up as she realized that she had been starring at the yukai with her mouth open. But she couldn't help it he had to be the prettiest man she had seen she thought as she turned her back to him hoping he hadn't noticed the tint in her cheek.  
  
Miyohiko smiled as he eyed the human wench. How lucky for him to have gotten and eyeful of such a beautiful human girl. He hadn't meant to peek on her but she had undressed so suddenly giving him little chance to make his presence known. He stared at her entranced by how her brown hair fell down her back stopping just below her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a perfect gray. As he stared at the female he felt a familiar ache growing in his loins.  
  
He'd been with plenty of yukai females but never had he taken and human wench to bed. Even so as much as he was sure he could easily bed this wench now by the expression on her face, he would have to deny himself.  
  
"I guess we've found ourselves in a bit of and awkward situation" Miyohiko said hoping the tone of his voice would soothe the female who was still obviously frightened by his presence.  
  
"Hai" Bikki responded glancing across her shoulder toward the yukai.  
  
Miyohiko smiled at her. It was cute the way her face seemed to glow whenever she looked at him he thought.  
  
"Well we can't stay like this" Bikki began in a soft voice. "If someone should happen on us, it could mean trouble"  
  
"Well what do you suggest we do?" Miyohiko questioned figuring if he allowed her to lay out the plans for ending the awkward scenario it might make her feel a bit easier."  
  
"Well you can leave first" She began and when you're gone I will get out of the spring "  
  
"Are you sure that will be okay with you?  
  
"Hai" She responded  
  
Miyohiko smiled at the girl once more before moving from the waist deep waters to their shore. He quickly darted behind a tree and began to redress. Slipping on his dark Blue Haori and matching Hakama before adding his armor and sword. Just as he turned around he caught site of the young maiden emerging from the water. Like a moth drawn to a flame his eyes settled on a single water droplet on her chin just as it fell free. The drop rolled down her neck between her breast down her flat stomach and disappearing just at her waist.  
  
Miyohiko swallowed hard as he felt his blood pooling near his core. "Kami she is beautiful" he thought his eyes still locked on her  
  
Bikki moved quickly reapplying her clothing. She hadn't noticed the yukai watching her from behind the tree. She slid into her green kimono tying the belt around her waist securely before turning to head for the village. She stopped sharply as she caught site of the yukai watching her. He stared at her intensely as a smile emerged on his face.  
  
"Nani" Bikki questioned her face turning red under his gaze  
  
"Forgive me. I don't mean to stare' He said rubbing his hand through his hair. "It's just its hard not stare when something beautiful captures your attention. Miyohiko looked over to the girl a blush tinting his cheek. He could barely believe his own reaction to the wench. Hell he wasn't exactly a shy type of guy yet here he was blushing.  
  
"I really must go" she said as she turned and headed in the direction of the village.  
  
"Hey wait! What's your name?" Miyohiko yelled moving out from behind the tree into the open. "Can I see you again?"  
  
"My name is Bikki" the girl responded her back to the yukai and yours? she questioned.  
  
"It's Miyohiko" He answered "Bikki can I see you again?" he questioned once more  
  
"Hai" the girl responded continuing her journey down the dirt path too the village.  
  
Miyohiko smiled as he watched the brown haired beauty disappear down the beaten path before he turned and headed for the castle.  
  
For the next three months whenever he would go out on patrol he would meet with the human wench he had grown quite fond of. Fearing that they would be found out which could prove dangerous for either of them, Miyohiko had suggested that they find a meeting place away from the hot springs. They settled on a cave located a mile from the spring.  
  
Once a week during the wee hours of the morning Bikki would sneak away to the awaiting yukai. At there secret meeting place they would spend hours indulging one another in conversations of dreams and family. It was during this time that their feeling began to change but neither ever said anything the tension just kept mounting until finally it gave away.  
  
Bikki rushed from the hut and headed for the familiar path to the awaiting yukai. She glanced up at the sky as flashes of silver light blinked in and out. It's going to rain she thought a bit sad over the fact. After all if it rained she would have to end her visit with Miyohiko earlier than usual.  
  
She continued to walk until she came to and opening in the forest. Immediately her face lit up with a smile as she spotted the handsome yukai waiting for her. As she walked closer her smile faded as she noticed the expression on his face. Where as he normally greeted her with a smile his handsome face seemed strained.  
  
"Are you ready?" he questioned as he walked close to the girl.  
  
"Hai" Bikki responded just as the yukai lifted her up onto his mount before taking the reigns and leading the horse deeper into the forest. She sat up on the beast staring down at the yukai who was unusually quiet. Finally after what had seemed forever they reached the cave just as the sky gave way to rain.  
  
Both Bikki and Miyohiko rushed into the entrance of the cave. She watched her arms folded as Miyohiko spread out a blanket before starting a fire as he had always done. She took a seat on the soft material comprised of strange furs as she watched the yukai who was distracted by the fire. Once the fire roared to his satisfaction he sat back on the blanket his long legs stretched out in front of him. He leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes.  
  
Bikki watched Miyohiko perplexed by his silence. He had never been one to be quiet for such a long length of time yet now here he sat and he had barely spoken two words to her. She had to know what bothered the yukai.  
  
"Miyohiko" Bikki called in a low voice.  
  
"Nani?" He responded as he opened his eyes letting them settle on the flames that flickered just as a breeze rushed through the entrance to the cave.  
  
"Are you angry with me? I mean you have barely said two words to me all night" She said as tears welled up.  
  
"No" Miyohiko responded quickly as his gaze shot to the girl who sat next to him. "I am not angry with you" he said taking her chin and tilting her head back. "I could never be angry with you" He said as he wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek.  
  
Than why are you so quiet? What is wrong?" Bikki questioned a sad expression on her face.  
  
Miyohiko grit his teeth together as he pondered whether he should tell her what was bothering him or should he do as he had planned and tell her that it would be wise if they didn't see each other anymore. He stared at the girl her face stained with tears. Miyohiko had not intended that his feelings for the girl go in the direction that they had. He had planned to bed her and be done with her, but something about the gray eyed beauty had kept him longing for her. Now he couldn't stand being away from her one second. None the less he was still a yukai and taking such a fragile being to mate could prove treacherous for both of them.  
  
"Bikki" He began in a low voice avoiding eye contact with her. "I have been thinking a lot about our visits. He paused a moment trying to choose his words wisely which was impossible he thought after all there weren't any wise words for delivering news like this. He would just have to say it and be done with it. "I don't think we should see each other anymore he stated as he furrowed his brow together. His stomach did flip flops at the sound of his own voice. He heard a soft whimper come from the girl and he hated himself. His eyes darted upward catching sight of a tear just as it rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Please don't "He said as he pulled her petite frame close to him. Every fiber of his being cursed the heavens that had designed such a fate for them. Bikki pressed her face into his chest as the tears began to flow heavy. She knew that something had bothered the yukai from the moment she had seen the expression on his face earlier but she had not expected what she had just heard.  
  
She clenched the soft material of his haori between her fingers. "Why cant I see you anymore?" She questioned her voice barely audible.  
  
Miyohiko sat back against the wall once more pulling the girl into his lap. He stared down at her. Her face was pressed into his shoulder and her eyes were closed tight as If she were expecting a blow she needed to brace herself for.  
  
"Is it me?" She questioned as she leaned back so that her eyes could meet his.  
  
Miyohiko continued to stare at he girl she makes me so weak he thought to himself. Never would I have imagined feeling the things I am feeling holding her here in my arms. He lift his free hand using it to brush away a stray hair from her damp face.  
  
"Yes it is you" he began in a low voice "but not how you are thinking. Bikki I don't want something bad to happen to you because of me."  
  
"It won't!" She interjected pressing her hand against his face.  
  
"Yes it could, you don't understand."  
  
"Than explain it to me"  
  
Miyohiko sat a moment his gaze locked with hers. How he wanted to take her in his arms and just hold her there.  
  
"Bikki, I have fallen in love with you and I am afraid that if I continue to see you like this I won't be able to deny myself the urge to claim you as my own."  
  
"Than don't deny yourself. I want to belong to you"  
  
"Don't say that" He responded breaking eye contact with the girl. "You don't know what belonging to me would mean for you. It would be selfish of me to ask you to endure the hatred that would be directed at you because of me."  
  
"I don't care Miyohiko. I love you and that's all that maters to me."  
  
Miyohiko turned his gaze to Bikki once more. He stared at the human wench who had laid claim to his heart and he knew there could be no turning back. He leaned forward letting his mouth lay claim to hers for the first time. He had wanted to kiss her like this ever since he had spied her at the hot springs. He moaned softly at the release of the tension that had build up between them as she did like wise.  
  
Miyohiko broke the kiss cradling her face between his hands. "Bikki" he began his voice heavy with passion. Are you sure this is what you want? I mean you understand..." His words were cut short as she pressed her mouth to his silencing him. Bikki shifted her position so that she sat astride him. Miyohiko moaned as the girl pulled her kimono up around her hips before pressing her pelvis down on his. He could feel the blood rushing to his center as his length stiffened beneath her.  
  
He pressed his mouth against hers harder and hungrier than before. The scent of her arousal was driving him crazy. He moved his mouth from hers dragging it down her jaw line down to her neck just below her ear. Suddenly he felt her jerk in his arm stopping his assault. He looked up to see that he had torn her Kimono cutting her with hi claw drawing blood.  
  
" I..I am sorry "he said in a breathy half embarrassed voice. His desire had nearly caused him to forget that mating rituals between yukai could be rough but she was a human and would require to most delicate of treatment during this process.  
  
"We can stop if you want" he said staring the injury on her shoulder.  
  
"No" she responded sending him a reassuring smile. "Just be gentle"  
  
"Hai" he responded taking possession of her lips once more.  
  
Slowly the two moved their hands across each others body tearing away the clothing that separated them. Miyohiko pushed Bikki's kimono down her shoulders until her bare breast were in view. He trailed kisses down to her breast taking the taunt tips into his warm mouth causing the girl to press even closer to him. He lifted from his sitting position still cradling her in his arm. He laid her down on the blanket. Her Kimono lay open revealing her body to him. He smiled as he stared down on her taking in her every curve. He wanted to taste every part of her logging it to memory.  
  
Miyohiko quickly slid from His clothing. Bikki eyes widened at the site of his length.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Miyohiko questioned  
  
"Is that normal? "Bikki questioned pointing to his erection.  
  
Miyohiko glanced down as a smile etched its way onto his face. "As far as I know it is I am male you know"  
  
"No, that's not what I mean "Bikki interjected "I mean are they always so huge?"  
  
"Well I am a yukai. I suppose we might be a bit more endowed than regular males" he responded amused by the expression on the girls face. He moved to a kneeling position in front of the girl. "Are you afraid?" He questioned looking at her seriously.  
  
"No" Bikki responded "But please be gentle it is my first time."  
  
"I will be as gentle as I can." Miyohiko began "But you do realize there will be a moment where there is some discomfort for you?"  
  
"Hai, "Bikki responded her cheek tinting red  
  
"Lay back my love. I will try to make this as painless as I can" He said pushing her gently so that she was lying down once more. Slowly he began to lavish kisses on her body. He moved from her neck to her breast caressing both gently before moving to her stomach. He let his tongue glide across her flat stomach a moment earning and arch from the girl. Bikki bit down on her bottom lip . His sweet caress was driving her mad. This was nothing like she had imagined it to be. O it was much more the way his hands commanded her body left her breathless.  
  
Miyohiko moved down to the apex of the girls thighs. The scent of her arousal had gotten stronger. He moved his warm mouth to the inside of her thigh kissing it softly.  
  
"I am sorry my love but this is one of the two times I will have to cause you pain. After this I promise it will never happen again." Miyohiko turned to face the inside of her thigh once more. He bit down drawing blood.  
  
Bikki whimpered slightly as a tear rolled down her cheek. It was indeed painful but necessary. He was marking her as his own. Slowly he began to lap the spot where the wound was. He rose up moving so that he was face to face with her. He leaned in kissing her gently. "I Love you" He said his mouth still half planted on hers. "Forgive me "he said as he pressed his erection deep into her slick passage breaking her maidens head.  
  
Bikki flinched as her body tried to get use to this intrusion. Slowly he began to move making sure not to hurt her. He cradled hi face against her shoulder as his pace began to pick up. Soon the pain gave away and Bikki found herself engulfed in pleasure she wouldn't have imagined existed. She clamped her legs around his waist drawing him deeper into her. He moaned in response. Faster and faster the yukai moved. He felt the girls walls close around him and he knew she had found her release.  
  
He could sense that he was close to his own release as his legs tensed up. He thrust one last time forcing himself as far as he could into her warm passage before releasing his seed. He collapsed be careful not let all of his weight fall on his petite mate. He looked at her and smiled. She was exhausted the events of the evening had been a lot for her. He kissed her on her forehead before rolling onto his side pulling her close to him.  
  
He lay as she slept silently thinking about what had happened. He had taken a human to mate. If he told his father it could mean death for both of them. It was too late now though he thought as he stared down at the beauty cuddled next to him. She was his now and if it cost him his honor and everything that came with the title lord of the Northern lands so be it. He would take her and leave this place. Nothing mattered to him now. Nothing except her and her happiness.  
  
WHEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally end Flash Back I know that was a long flash back right. Well I thought it was important to fill you guys in on how those two came to be together. Now back to the story. ^ ^  
  
********************  
  
"Hey wench ,why you are there?" a man's voice came snatching Rin back to reality. Rin eyes locked in on a Pale faced yukai who sat upon a black stead just inside the entrance to the castle gates. Rin almost lost her composer looking at the yukai. He held a striking resemblance to the yukai who had saved her in the forest three days earlier. He was extremely handsome same as the silver haired yukai from before but his hair was a mesh of silver and blues and his eye as brilliant a blue they were, were as cold and vacant as she had ever seen. His gaze made her flesh crawl.  
  
"Answer me" the yukai barked "Why have you trespassed onto these lands?"  
  
Rin swallowed hard looking for the right words. "Ah I have come seeking work."  
  
"Seeking work?" Itaru questioned narrowing his eyes. He let his eyes scan over Rin taking in her feature. "Humph she is quite lovely for a human wench."  
  
"Is there a problem Lord Itaru?" a man's voice called as another male yukai rushed up along side of him. Is this human causing problems the guard questioned looking at Rin angrily.  
  
Lord? than he is one of the young lords of the castle Rin thought.  
  
She says she has come seeking work. Open the gates and allow her in. "I think I have a job for her" Itaru begin as a smirk lined his lips. The guard bowed before obliging the yukai.  
  
Rin stood stunned this had been a little too easy. Plus the look on Lord Itaru's face had made her want to turn on her heals and high tail it out of there. You've made a promise. You're doing this for Bikki and the baby.  
  
What are you waiting for wench Itaru barked sending her a cold glare across his shoulder. Hurry before I change my mind.  
  
Hai. Rin responded giving chase to the Yukai and his mount. Rin walked along behind the young lord with the cold blue eyes and she couldn't help but feel as though she'd gotten herself into something she wasn't ready for.  
  
Whew that took some days to write. I am exhausted but your emails keep me motivated so keep them coming so we can finish this fic. I hope you Like this chapter. Again as always thanks to all who have reviewed sends hugs. Let me know what ya think. My email is animechick262003@yahoo.com or depending on where your viewing this, sign the guest book. ^ ^ 


	6. And The Games Begin

The only characters I own are the ones I invented ^ ^  
  
Before Love Honor  
  
By Animechick262003  
  
Chapter Five  
  
And The Games Begin  
  
It had been two days since Sesshomaru had left for the Eastern lands to retrieve lord Hanta's older daughter Anjera. Now here he sat in the study of the large castle waiting to meet with her. While he had known Yuri ever since she was a small child he had never met Anjera. She had become a bit of a legend in her own right. Her beauty alone had guaranteed her that status by the time she was five. Every Yukai male desired her and every yukai female wanted to be her.  
  
It had been said that she had turned down a many of lords who sought her hand in marriage citing that they lacked the power she desired in a mate. Sesshomaru had already guessed why he had been sent to retrieve the girl. In a year he would be returning to the western lands to resume rule over them.  
  
As ruler of that land he would need a mate as strong in will and ability as himself. Nothing less than the best would suit him. So was his uncle saying that this girl could possibly be his equal? I seriously doubt that. Sesshomaru thought to himself. I have yet to meet anyone who could be considered my equal. Even so the girl was the most sought after. She probably would be the closest he'd come to meeting his equal he thought.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru I suppose?" A women's voice came cutting into his thoughts. Sesshomaru turned to face the direction from which the voice had come. He let his eyes scan over the female his uncle hoped to pair him with. "Impressive" he thought. "Indeed she was quite beautiful but there was still one other who could compete with her in that area. Sesshomaru gave himself a mental shake why in the hell was he thinking about that wench at a time like this? He thought still he could not deny what was truth. He continued to eye the female. As she walked further into the room.  
  
While she was the older sister of the Yuri, Yuri's beauty paled in comparison to the girl. She was tall with golden hair that tumbled down her back ending its length juts above her ankles. Her face was pale yet delicate. Her eyes were green accentuated by long dark lashes but unlike Yuri's which glowed with life, her eyes were empty and cold.  
  
She is truly beautiful Sesshomaru thought non the less the energy she was giving off was enough to make him shudder. "What a frigid bitch" Sesshomaru thought. She wore a red silk kimono with bright yellow flowers embroidered on it. Her movement was as graceful as that of a swan. To Sesshomaru had he not witnessed her feet touching the ground he would have sworn she floated. Sesshomaru continued to watch the women silently as she walked towards him.  
  
Anjera walked over to Sesshomaru stopping directly in front of him. She let her eyes scan across his handsome face taking in his features. "He is beautiful" she thought as she lift her hand touching his pale face lightly trailing her fingers across the fuscia marks on his cheek. A smile graced her small mouth as she stared into his golden eyes.  
  
"So it is true what they say" she began still caressing the young lord's face  
  
"Nani?" Sesshomaru questioned his face expressionless  
  
"Oh noting, except that the young lord of the Western Lands beauty could rival that of even me. I must admit I am amazed." She said before breaking contact. "Would you like something to drink, Lord Sesshomaru?  
  
"Yes "He responded still watching the female.  
  
Anjera gestured to a servant who was standing just inside the door. The girl bowed slightly before disappearing from sight.  
  
"Please have a seat, Lord Sesshomaru. I think there is something you and I must discuss." She said sending him a seductive smile.  
  
"Really? Sesshomaru responded taking a seat in a black high backed chair that was facing the entrance to the room. Anjera took a seat in a similar chair directly across from him.  
  
"What would you like to discuss?" Sesshomaru questioned coldly.  
  
"Well lord Sesshomaru, I am sure you are intelligent a man enough to know why you were sent here to retrieve me? Will you play coy and act as if you do not know your uncle's and my father's motivation for this?"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked as he watched the girl. This wench could prove dangerous intelligence and beauty.  
  
"How observant of you Anjera" Sesshomaru began "I am aware of their motivation. I have no need of playing coy. They intend to send a bitch to the western lands with me."  
  
"My, forward aren't you? I like that." She said as a smirk lined her lips. "So it is as I thought, you have no desire for this union same as I do not, but it is a matter of honor. You and I are one in the same Lord Sesshomaru. "  
  
"Really?" Sesshomaru retorted coldly.  
  
"Oh, yes. Will you deny you desire power? The union of the Eastern Lands and the Western Lands would guarantee it. I have no need of love Lord Sesshomaru, so I would not expect it from you. I have two desires and those are power and to know that any offspring I bare will be sired from the best. This feat can only be accomplished if I am paired with one of the most powerful of demon Lords."  
  
"So you desire me? Tell me Anjera truly, whose idea was it to seek me out?"  
  
"Ah, as bright as ever. It was my idea, Lord Sesshomaru. I couldn't very well wait here for you to come asking for my hand in marriage. You're not exactly a white knight so to speak, so I have come to you. My proposition is a good one. Will you deny it?  
  
Control of two lands, wealth, further restoration of honor to your family's name. You do desire that most don't you? Restoration of honor to your family's name. I mean after what your father pulled with marrying the human wench, taking a bride such as me would be a good move for you. Don't you think?"  
  
"How calculating she is Sesshomaru thought . Too calculating she was up to something."  
  
"You have studied me well Lady Anjera. Indeed your proposition is a good one, but I will have to give it some thought. I will have your answer once we return to the Northern lands. I will announce my decision before you, my uncle and your father. Will that be satisfactory for you?"  
  
"Of course" the girl responded her face as impassive as that of Sesshomaru's  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to retire to my chamber now. I am rather exhausted." Sesshomaru began as he rose from his seat.  
  
"No, not at all. I will have Kan show you to your room". She said as she signaled to a male yukai who stood watch near the door. Sesshomaru bowed before following the yukai from the room. Anjera stood watching after him as a smirk etched its way onto her face.  
  
"So you will prove troublesome after all Lord Sesshomaru. Itaru said that you would not be easy prey for me. I shall enjoy this."  
  
********  
  
Rin walked behind the Itaru as they ascended the castle steps. It was all Rin could do not to stop and stare at all of the paintings and sculptures that lined the large hallways. The floors were marble and large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Every window was adorned with silk curtains. The castle was even more magnificent on the inside than it had been on the out side. Suddenly Itaru stopped in front of two large black doors. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" a mans voice came  
  
Itaru turned the handle causing the door to open. "Come wench" he growled sending Rin a cold glance.  
  
"What is it Itaru?" a pale yukai with silver hair and blues eyes questioned as he looked up from his desk to the two standing in his study doorway. Rin stared at the Yukai this was becoming stranger by the minute. First Itaru and now this man all having a remarkable resemblance to the yukai from days before. It was obvious he was older yet even he had a beauty about him. His silver hair fell across his shoulders each strand shimmered causing the man to have and almost ethereal look. His blues eyes were beautiful but not and seemed to hold some life unlike the younger yukai that stood before her. Had she not known this man to be a Yukai she would have thought him to be an angel..  
  
"Who is that?" The older yukai questioned gesturing for Itaru to move aside. "A human? The older yukai said letting his eyes scan across Rin. "Why is she here?" The man barked.  
  
"I found her at the gates of the castle father. She says that she has come seeking work."  
  
"Strange" the older yukai began "Why would a human be in these parts of the forest? Why were you out here alone wench?" The older yukai questioned staring at her coldly.  
  
Rin felt her body shiver the way the older yukai glared at her she was sure he could see her thoughts. She swallowed hard as she searched for the right words. "I am an orphan my lord." She began as she tried to steady her voice. "I have no family ties any where. I had traveled sometime on my own when I happened onto this castle. I had hoped that the owner would be in need of my services."  
  
"And orphan you say?" The man questioned looking at her suspiciously  
  
"Yes" Rin responded "My village was wiped out by bandits. I was one of few who managed to escape with our lives."  
  
"Really?" the man snorted "Very well wench. Well Itaru, if you have brought her here I am assuming you have work for her?"  
  
"Yes, I was thinking she could work as a chamber maid and maybe help as a server during the dinners."  
  
"Very well" the older yukai said staring at Rin once more "but there are rules to be followed wench if you desire to work here and keep your life. I am Lord Morihiro other than I there are three young lords that reside here. Two of which are my sons and one is my nephew. You have met Lord Itaru he is the eldest of my two boys. There is my other son Lord Miyohiko and my nephew Lord Sesshomaru. You will meet Miyohiko now it seems the man said as a Medium build yukai with blue hair and blue eyes came through the door.  
  
Rin stared at the yukai and she new immediately why Bikki had fallen in love with him. She was right he did have a warm smile.  
  
"What is going on here?" Miyohiko questioned as he let his eyes scan over Rin.  
  
"It seems this wench has come seeking a job, and your brother has decided to give her work." the older yukai responded.  
  
"Really?" Miyohiko said staring at Rin suspiciously  
  
"Yes," the older yukai begin once more. "I was in the process of giving her the rules she would need to follow if she values her life. Now you have met both of my sons. Log their face to memory. You are never to have contact with them outside of your normal duties as a maid.  
  
The same applies to Lord Sesshomaru. He has gone to retrieve his fiancé from the Eastern lands. You will meet him and his fiancé when he returns in a day's time. Now if I ever so much as hear of you fraternizing with any of them on a level other than as a servant, I will kill you. Is this understood?"  
  
"Hai" Rin responded She had not thought it upon first glance but Lord Morihiro had turned out to be a rather cruel man.. He would threaten her life over something as small as socializing. The sooner she could get a message to Miyohiko the better. She wanted to get away from this horrible place as soon as possible.  
  
"Well if that is all Itaru have Eiko show her to the servants sleeping quarters." The older yukai said before returning his attentions back to scrolls scattered on his desk.  
  
"Come with me" Itaru barked as he exited through the study door. Rin glanced across her shoulder to find Miyohiko staring at her. She quickly turned her attention back to Itaru. Now she new who the young lord was it would be a matter of getting to him without being seen. After all last thing she needed was to loose her life for talking with him.  
  
"Eiko" Itaru called signaling to an extremely young looking female yukai as they entered into what appeared to be the laundry area. The girl walked over to them she was quite lovely. She wore a pink Kimono. She was slightly tanned with ruby colored eyes. Her hair was settled across her shoulders in two ebony braids.  
  
"What is your name wench?" Itaru said looking at Rin.  
  
"Rin"  
  
"Rin" Itaru repeated as a smile came on his face.  
  
Rin could have crawled beneath a rock at that moment. How it was possible for a person to smile and still give off and eerie vibe was beyond her but the young lord had managed to do just that.  
  
Itaru turned his attention back to the female yukai. Eiko this is Rin she will work with you from this point on around the castle. Explain to her what her duties are and then show her to her sleeping quarters. You know which room I am referring too"  
  
"Hai" The young servant replied bowing slightly as Itaru turned and disappeared back through the castles entrance.  
  
Itaru smiled to himself. Things were most definitely working in his favor. "Orphan looking for work huh? What a clever wench" he thought. At first he had thought her to be the wench whom had conceived Miyohiko's child but her scent was not that of a pregnant female. However he was sure she fit into the equation somewhere it was just a matter of watching and waiting.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Come with me" the female yukai said gesturing for Rin to follow her. Rin obliged following the girl back into the castle . The walked up the brightly lit hallways for what seemed forever before they came to a narrow set of stairs. "This is the back entrance to the upper levels" The girl began as they ascended the stair case. "There are four levels here.  
  
"Our sleeping quarters are located on the fourth level. Below us is you will find the sleeping chambers for the three young lords. Lord Itaru, Lord Miyohiko and Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Morihiro sleeps on the opposite end of the castle and has his own servants that attend to his needs. On the second level are the guest rooms. And then there is the main level."  
  
"There are some things you must remember" the girl said as they reached the fourth floor and turned onto its dimly lit hallway. "You are always to enter through the servant's entrance at the back stairs never through the front for any reason. It could mean death. "  
  
"The young Lords all rise at different times of the morning. Make sure you log those times to memory. Lord Itaru in particular does not like to be disturbed before 6:00 a.m., if he is disturbed before than it could mean death."  
  
"Geesh is there anything that doesn't mean death around here?" Rin mumbled causing the female yukai to glare at her.  
  
"Did you want to say something human?" the girl questioned looking at Rin coldly  
  
"No, not at all" Rin responded forcing a smile.  
  
"Well if you have nothing to say, I will continue" the girl said as she continued down the hallway. "Lord Miyohiko is usually gone before daybreak. As for lord Sesshomaru it is wise to wait until you see his face before entering into his chamber, or you might find yourself with and unusual surprise."  
  
The girl came to a stop in front of the last room on the hall. "This will be your sleeping chamber the girl said as she unlocked the room. She turned the handle and the door gave way. Rin's eyes widened at the scene. There was a huge plush bed in the room adorned with large pillows. Silk curtains hung from the window. In the corner was a small table with a wash basin stationed on it.  
  
"Are you sure this is where I am supposed to be sleeping" Rin questioned looking over to the girl.  
  
"Yes it is" the girl said walking over the window and opening the curtains. "It is the room Lord Itaru has chosen for you."  
  
"Chosen for me?"  
  
"Yes. Do you have a problem with this?"  
  
"No" Rin responded but deep down Rin couldn't help but feel she should have a problem with this. Why would someone like him put her in such a nice room?  
  
"Now we rise at 4.a.m. each morning so it would be rise to get to bed as early as you can once your work has been completed. I'll leave you to settle once you are finished, return to the area where you saw me doing laundry there is still more to be washed and I will need your help" The girl said as she left from the room closing the door behind he  
  
Rin walked over to the plush bedding falling on it. "This is so soft" She said as she pressed her face into the pillow. She laid there a moment staring at the ceiling. Here she was in this beautiful place . She had never stayed anywhere so luxurious. Rin suddenly found herself thinking back to her brother's letter. She wondered what the home Daijiro had chosen for both she and her mother had looked like.  
  
Probably not as elegant as the castle but she was sure it would have been nice. Rin felt as tear roll down her cheek. It had been a while since she had given any thought as to the events that had taken place. Usually because she wound up in an uncontrollable sob. " Where are you Daijiro? What has become of you?" Rin questioned in a low voice. "Okassan when this is over I will continue to look for Daijiro I promise"  
  
Rin let her mind wonder back to the Yukai and how they held a striking resemblance to the yukai that had saved on three days earlier. Is it possible that the third young lord is indeed the mysterious yukai from earlier? No that can't be it would be too much of a coincidence. Fate would not deal a hand such as this. Rin thought or at least she hoped it would not because if it indeed turned out that he was the third young lord that would mean he was already spoken for.  
  
"Why do I care if he is or isn't." Rin shouted as she bolted upright on the side f the bed. "After all he is a yukai and I am a human. Not to mention what a rude son of a bitch he is. And besides it was obvious he didn't like me. I mean he ran away from me for goodness sake.  
  
Who are you kidding you want to see him again. No that would be bad if we saw each other. I mean I pelted him with mud. He's probably still angry over that where ever he is ." Rin said as she rose off of the bed and headed for the door. "I just hope that the other Young Lord is not as cold as Itaru . One of him is creepy enough."  
  
************  
  
Sesshomaru walked onto his bedroom terrace. He had eaten dinner with Lady Anjera earlier that evening. She had tried to keep his attention but as always after a period of time he found himself bored. It was as if he couldn't help himself the entire evening his thoughts had returned to the wench from three days earlier. Where was she? What was she doing? He wanted to be angry with himself for having thought of her as much as he did but somehow whenever she came to mind he was over come with a relaxing feeling.  
  
There was and innocence about her no hidden agenda's. Not like the females he was use to finding himself surrounded by. Hell like the female that he found himself with now. So Lady Anjera wanted to be his mate? No matter how desirable Sesshomaru knew himself to be, he could not fathom a wench such as herself wanting him or any other yukai. No she was not one to be tamed.  
  
"There is something amidst" Sesshomaru thought. Although his father had been weak when it came to humans, he had been a strong thinker. The one thing he had taught Sesshomaru was if it seemed simple it was because it was more complex than one could imagine. At that moment her coming to him was too simple. "What is she up too?" Sesshomaru thought as he stared out into the night. Surely she doesn't want me simply to sire pups and she is not the sort for sharing power.  
  
"So my clever wench what is this game you play?"he thought narrowing his eyes in concentration. There was only one way too answer any question he thought and that was to add up what is presented but he didn't have the full presentation, not yet anyway. I will play this game with you Anjera and once I know your hand if you are indeed planning something treacherous. You will regret crossing my path  
  
*********************  
  
Rin walked down the dark corridor headed for her room. She had not thought that there was that much work to be done. Every joint in her body ached. After finishing what seemed like a ton of laundry. She was shuffled off to the kitchen where she managed to make quite a few of the yukai females angry with her after she nearly burned the evening meal. She was sure they already hated her simply because she was human and her inability to cook didn't help.  
  
Rin turned the handle on the door to her room. She blinked once trying to adjust her sight to the darkness. Suddenly she found herself being snatched into the room her body making contact with a warm form directly behind her . She heard the door slam. She stood stunned as a clawed hand covered her mouth. Her breathing increased as tears began to well up. "Damn it" she thought she knew it had to be too good to be true. Itaru giving her such a nice room, of course he would expect something in return.  
  
"I am going to take my hand away from your mouth, but first you must promise not to scream? If you make a sound I will cut you down where you stand. Is this understood?" A mans voice said  
  
Rin nodded her head in compliance and was released from the intruders grasp. Rin spun around quickly to face the male who had come to her chamber in the middle of the night.  
  
"You" Rin exclaimed as half shocked half relieved expression came on her face.  
  
Rin let her eye scan over the handsome blue haired yukai who leaned against her chamber door.  
  
Miyohiko glared at Rin a worried expression on his face "Why do you have her scent ?" He barked waking in closer to Rin. "Where is she? I she alright? If you have done anything too her I swear I will..."  
  
"Whoa .. hey I think you have the wrong idea" Rin said throwing her hands in front of her trying to place some distance between her and the obviously freaked out yukai . "Bikki is just fine. She sent me here. Now if you don't mind, could yah back it up a little?"  
  
Miyohiko sighed a breath of relief. " Suman" he began as he ran his hands through his hair. It's just I have really been worried about her and when I caught her scent on you I panicked." The yukai said as he fell into a slumped heap in a chair in the corner of the room.  
  
"Suman. I hadn't meant to frighten you but this has been a strenuous couple of days. I've been worried sick about her."  
  
"Bikki is fine but she is very worried about you Miyohiko. She says you were suppose to meet her two days ago and you didn't show up."  
  
"It couldn't be helped" Miyohiko said as he looked up at Rin "I couldn't come to her it was too dangerous. It seems my brother has wanted to follow me around all of a sudden these past few days. I can't take the risk of us being found out not just yet. If anything happened to her because of me I couldn't forgive myself."  
  
"What is your name?' Miyohiko questioned suddenly realizing he'd been babbling on to a complete stranger.  
  
"Rin"  
  
"So you're Rin? Bikki speaks of you often" Miyohiko said smiling at Rin warmly. "She thinks highly of you . I see why? You are brave coming to a place such as this. She has told you the penalty for and offense such as ours"  
  
"Hai" Rin responded she could remember all too well what it could mean for the two lovers. When Bikki had first told her the consequences for their falling in love Rin was out raged. How absurd that they would be punished for feelings that they held little control over. After meeting Miyohiko's father earlier she was sure that there would be no hesitancy on the part of the older yukai to deal with wayward son or Bikki and if that meant killing his own son so be it.  
  
"Than you realize that for helping us it could cost you your life?" Miyohiko began once more  
  
"Hai" Rin responded taking a seat on the edge of the her bed  
  
"The fact you could die doesn't bother you?"  
  
"It would be and honorable death. So no I do not fear it."  
  
Miyohiko stared at the human wench in front of him. She was younger than he and yet so brave. A petite girl with a very big heart. She was most definitely brave for a human but than she has had to be brave for along time Miyohiko thought thinking back to what Bikki had told him of Rin's past. He smiled at her. Rin smiled in response  
  
"How is she handling the pregnancy?" Miyohiko questioned  
  
"As well as can be expected but I think she will feel much better when she sees you again. She's needs to be reassured she's not alone that's all."  
  
"Of course she's not alone. I love her. Do you know what this is doing to me not being with during this time?"  
  
"Gomen-nasai"  
  
"No don't apologize" Miyohiko began as he rose from the chair and moved towards the door. "I'll need to see her soon. She shouldn't be worrying in her condition. I had hoped to wait until Lord Sesshomaru returned from the Eastern lands before going to her but I can't have her worrying over me.  
  
Tomorrow night after everyone has turned in I will come for you. Together we will return to your village. She needs to know that I am ok and that our plans to leave this place remains the same. Arigato Rin for doing this for us." He said smiling at Rin warmly. "I should leave now someone sees me here. Tomorrow night." Miyohiko said once more before leaving the room.  
  
"Hai" Rin responded she couldn't help but feel sorry for the two lovers. It was as if they had committed some great offense when all they were trying to do was love one another. Rin sighed and began to undress. She had a long day as well as a long night ahead of her she would need to get as much rest as possible. She slipped into her night clothing before climbing onto the plush bedding. It didn't take the exhausted girl long to drift off.  
  
Neither Miyohiko nor Rin had noticed the small ear shaped demon that clung to the ceiling in the room. Itaru sat in a chair sipping on saki as the fire place roared. "So my suspicions were correct" he said as a smirk lined his mouth.  
  
"You are making this too easy little brother. Too easy"  
  
******************. Whew another chapter completed. What ya think? Let me know? You can email me at animechick262003@yahoo.com or depending on where you're viewing this sign the guess book. As always thanks to all of the wonderful people who have taken time and reviewed. *BIG HUGS* you guys are really inspiring so keep the reviews coming. ^ ^ 


	7. When Hearts Awaken

I only own the characters I invented ^ ^  
  
A/N Um before you read it is suggested that you go to the restroom and gather your snacks and sleeping bags in advance this is a long chapter. Enjoy ^ ^  
  
Before Love Honor  
By animechick262003  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
When A heart Awakens  
  
Rin paced back in for the in her room. It was well past the sleeping hour and Miyohiko had said he would come to get her so that they could return to her village for a visit with Bikki.. Surely nothing had happened to the young Lord. He'd gone out early that morning along with some of the guards for his routine patrol and they had yet to return by the close of the evening.  
  
Rin yawned and stretched. Her work routine at the castle was more stressful and tiring than her everyday chores at the village. She could only wonder how the female yukai had managed to keep pace and get everything done each day. Than again it probably didn't affect them at all. They were after all beings not governed by the same laws of existing that human being constantly found themselves in struggles with. Sickness and exhaustion was a thing of myth for beings such as themselves. How lucky they are Rin thought.  
  
Rin suddenly found herself being brought out of her entranced state as a knock came at her chamber window. She froze letting her chocolate eyes lock on the window. Slowly she began to make her way over to the window. She placed her small hands on the curtain as she drew in a deep breath trapping it in her throat. She threw the curtains back. Letting her eyes settle on the smiling blue haired yukai that hovered just outside of her window. Rin undid the locks to the window pushing it open.  
  
"You scared me" Rin said releasing the air she had trapped in her throat in the same breath  
  
"Suman" Miyohiko said trying not to laugh at the girl who stared at him strangely.  
  
"Ah. why are you there?" Rin questioned hoping not to receive the answer she knew she would.  
  
"I have come to get you as agreed last night. Don't you remember?" Miyohiko questioned floating in closer to the window  
  
Rin let her eyes wonder down to the ground below them. It was a good distance down. "You mean you want me to come with you? Out there?" Miyohiko nod his head yes pursing his lips together tightly trying not to burst into laughter over the girl's expression.  
  
I promise it is safe. I will not drop you. The yukai said extending his arms out retrieving Rin from inside the room. Rin closed her eyes as she clamped her arms around the yukai's neck tightly. She could feel the cool night's air brushing across her face as they moved at high speed through the air. Suddenly they stopped and Rin felt the yukai touch ground. She opened her eyes and nearly collapsed form being dizzy.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" Miyohiko questioned as he caught her just before she made contact with the ground.  
  
"Yeah, Just a bit dizzy"  
  
"I guess sphere travel is a bit hard on humans" he said giving Rin a concerned look. "You rest here while I go to retrieve my mount" Miyohiko disappeared into the forest. It wasn't long before the young lord returned with his stead in tow.  
  
"Can you stand?" He questioned leaning down so that he was face to face with Rin  
  
"Hai" Rin responded as she pushed her body into a standing position.  
  
"Here let me help you." He said as he lifted Rin on the horse before taking the reigns and leading the beast into the forest.  
  
Rin inhaled and than exhaled trying to calm her self. Last thing she needed was to become nauseated.  
  
"So where are we?" Rin questioned trying to bring her surrounding into view. It was proving difficult due to the moon being hidden behind clouds. Miyohiko seemed unaffected by the lack of light but than he was a yukai. His eye sight was probably a thousand times better than hers.  
  
"We are but and hour away from the village" Miyohiko responded  
  
"Really?" Rin questioned in amazement. It had taken her nearly five hours to walk to the castle and yet it had taken them minutes to come within an hour of the village.  
  
"Yes' Miyohiko responded  
  
"So tell me "Rin began "Do all yukai possess the ability to fly?"  
  
"No" Miyohiko responded "Actually I can't fly. I condensed by body's energy using it to propel us this far, that's all. This is probably why you got sick back there. After all Yukai energy in increased amounts can cause adverse changes in humans. "  
  
"Nani?" Rin questioned looking at Miyohiko agrily "You knew I could get sick?" She said striking the yukai on the head.  
  
"Ouch..Hey watch it. I didn't know for sure you'd get sick. I thought if we traveled fast enough we could make it without it affecting you. I guess not." Miyohiko said as a smile etched its way on his face  
  
Rin stared at the blue haired yukai he wasn't exactly the brightest person but he had a good heart.  
  
"So Rin Bikki says you're searching for your brother, that is a noble thing to do. " Miyohiko said glancing up at Rin.  
  
"I am not doing because it is noble. I just want to know what happened to my aniki, that's all. He was my best friend. "Rin said her voice breaking off as tear rolled down her cheek. She bit her lip trying to control the sob that threaten to break free.  
  
"Bikki said that you dressed as a male to continue on your journey." Miyohiko began oblivious to the scene that was taking place directly behind him. "I was impressed when I heard this. That was very clever of you. Your brother is a lucky guy to have a sister such as yourself who would risk her safety to find him. You are very honorable indeed."  
  
"Tell me Miyohiko" Rin began "Why are union between yukai and humans detested amongst your kind?"  
  
"It is the way it has always been" Miyohiko began as he turned down a steep hill the horse still in pursuit "The laws were first passed by the greater yukai. That was during a time before I even existed and I am two hundred years old."  
  
"TWO HUNDRED YEARS OLD?"  
  
"Yes" Miyohiko said chuckling at the sound of Rins voice. He didn't even have to face her to know her expression "We yukai age differently from you humans. You age by the year but we age in sequence of ten. In other words for every ten years that past they are but one for us. Do you understand now?"  
  
"Hai" Rin responded still amazed over the age of the yukai "So tell me Miyohiko, why did they past these laws? Why does it matter so much that some would kill others who do not abide by them?"  
  
"Well "Miyohiko began "The greater yukai felt that humans were a weaker species. Humans die fast. Are prone to catch disease easy and not to be insulting, but are not the brightest being around."  
  
He's one to talk Rin thought as she slanted her lips in disbelief of what she was hearing.  
  
"Lately though" Miyohiko started again "Many of the younger yukai are rebelling against that notion that humans are not good for mates. Some are lucky and they are simply banished along with the humans they have chosen to mate with. Others have found themselves killed by their families who are not willing to curve their pride."  
  
"Which are you Miyohiko? Will your father Banish you or will he try to destroy you?"  
  
"I don't know." Miyohiko began "but I don't plan to hide my relationship with Bikki forever. Only until she and our pup are safe. When I have moved her where I know she will not be harmed, than I will tell my father of my choice. I am no coward. There is no honor in being that sort of person but even if I should have to face death I do not wish the same for her."  
  
"Have you explained to Bikki that once you tell your father you may not return to her alive?"  
  
"Hai, but when I took her as my mate we made a promise never to regret the decision we have made no matter what happens."  
  
"Enough about us. Tell me Rin is there someone special in your life?"  
  
Rin's breath caught in her throat. The yukai had totally caught her off guard.  
  
"Umm... Well...ummm"  
  
"So there is" Miyohiko said sending the girl a warm smile. "One of the humans from the village?"  
  
"No. Not exactly. You see he's a stranger. I don't even know his name and I am not even sure I f I will see him again."  
  
"Nani?" Miyohiko questioned looking up at the girl with a puzzled expression on his face  
  
"Well you see" Rin began "He saved my life four days ago. I was almost bitten by a poisonous snake when all of a sudden I found myself standing in the shadow of this tall beautiful man. He had pale skin with golden eyes. He had two fuscia stripes on each side of his cheek and the most beautiful silver hair I have ever seen."  
  
Miyohiko's eyes widened to the size of coins as he took in the description of the man Rin was taken with. Sesshomaru? This girl is in love with Sesshomaru? This not possible Miyohiko thought to himself.  
  
"There is a problem though" Rin began "One being that he is also a yukai and the other well."  
  
"Nani" Miyohiko questioned probing the girl further  
  
"Well after He saved me I went to thank him and he was absolutely rude to me. I asked him his name and do you know what he told me? Do you? He told me I talked too much. That's what he said. I talk too much. So I pelted him with dirt balls."  
  
"NANI!?" Miyohiko shouted as laughter escaped him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing so Rin was the baka wench form the other night that had dirtied Sess's haori. He was amazed that she had escaped with her life. Miyohiko continued to laugh until his side began to hurt. Rin just stared at him not sure if she should be frightened at that moment.  
  
"Hey you it wasn't that funny. I think he really hates me now."  
  
"What do you care you're never going to see him again anyways." Miyohiko said a smirk lining his lips. This was getting better by the moment he couldn't wait to see Sesshomaru's face when he returned from the Eastern Lands. So this is why Sess had been so shaken up. This little human wench.  
  
"We are here" Miyohiko said coming to a stop near the familiar dirt path to the village. Rin dismounted the horse and hurried down the path it had been a day since she had seen the girl and she was eager to get the couple reunited. Rin crept through the entrance to the hut making sure to be as quiet as possible she hadn't wanted to wake Chouko.  
  
"Bikki" Rin called in a low voice. The girl rolled over facing Rin. Her eyes widened with excitement as she brought Rins face into to view. Bikki bolted upright her eyes locking with Rins. Rin let a smile touch her mouth and immediately Bikki understood the message.  
  
"He's outside waiting for you." Rin said looking towards the exit to the hut. Bikki threw back the cover moved to her feet and darted out the door. Rin gave chase.  
  
Bikki made her way up the path letting her eyes settle on Miyohiko.  
  
"Bikki!" He exclaimed as he made his way to the girl embracing her to him. "I have missed you so much"  
  
"I was so scared something had happened to you" the girl cried as tears streamed down her face  
  
"Never, Didn't I tell you I would return for you?" Miyohiko said leaning back so that his eyes would meet with the girls.  
  
"Hai" Bikki responded smiling at the young lord.  
  
Miyohiko let his eyes roam down the front of his mates frame settling on the area that contained their fragile package. "How have you been feeling?" he said his eyes still locked on her abdomen.  
  
"Fine I have just been a little sick"  
  
Miyohiko kneeled before the girl placing his ear to her stomach. He closed his eyes as he listened intently.  
  
"I can hear them" he said as a smile came on his face.  
  
"THEM?" Bikki and Rin both questioned simultaneously.  
  
Miyohiko nod his head yes as he continued to listen. He leaned back placing his hand on the area where he had moments before rested his ear. Hiss hand began to glow a violet color.  
  
"Bikki could feel a warm sensation engulfing her lower half.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bikki questioned.  
  
"I am saying hello to our son and daughter" he responded  
  
Bikki sat stunned watching her husband. He was gentle and kind. She felt fortunate that he had chosen her to be his mate.  
  
Rin began to cry watching the two. How romantic she thought  
  
Biiki and Miyohiko both caught the sound of her sobs and turn to face her. They both began to laugh at their friend.  
  
"Hey I am really sensitive ok!" Rin exclaimed turning her back to the couple.  
  
The three continued to talk for hours. Soon it was time to leave. Rin watched silently as the two said their good byes. I was heart breaking to watch them but the good part was that in a day they would be reunited for good. Rin stared at the sky there were only a few hours left in the nigh she would have to rise in and hour. Rin grimaced as the realization of what it would mean to get back to the castle before she was missed meant. Dam it sphere travel again. She shook off her apprehensions as they waved bye to Bikki before she was scooped up into Miyohiko's embrace and spirited away once more.  
  
Miyohiko smiled to himself hearing his pups had filled him with such happiness. Plus today was the day Sesshomaru would return and plans would be made to get his mate to safety. Everything was definitely looking up.  
  
Kuro watched Bikki from his perch on in a cherry tree. He smirked as the girl walked into the hut. He had returned earlier that morning and had been given instructions by Itaru to keep a close watch on Miyohiko and Rin. " Lord Itaru's haunch has paid off" he said. " He will be pleased."  
  
****************  
  
Sesshomaru rode upon his stead as the caravan made its approach to the castle. He had given thought to Anjera's proposition and had decided to make his announcement that night at the welcome banquet. The caravan came to a stop in front of the steps that led to the main hall. Lord Hanta and Yuri were already standing in wait for them.  
  
"Good evening Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Hanta called as he descended the steps making his way to Anjera who was getting out of her coach (Don't know what the Japanese call them but if someone out there knows le me know and I will go back and revise) ^ ^ "I am glad you have made it back safely"  
  
"Father!" Anjera called as she embraced the older yukai. "Good evening Yuri." Anjera said coldly as she walked over to the girl. She looked the girl over as a smirk lined her lips. "What have you been doing? You look terrible. Surely your not coming to the dinner dressed like this. Go change I am insulted you would come to greet me looking so appalling." Anjera voiced frostily.  
  
Yuri stared at her older sister as tears welled up. She turned on her heals and disappeared up the steps.  
  
"Bitch" Sesshomaru thought as he eyed the girl coldly  
  
"Come, come" Lord Morihiro shouted from the top of the stairs "The feast is nearly ready surely you want to freshen up before dinner?".  
  
Anjera walked over to Sesshomaru looping her arm through his as they began to ascend the steps.  
  
"Now that is a sight pleasing to and old mans eyes" Lord Morihiro said as he watched Anjera and Sesshomaru approach him. I am guessing we are gong to receive good news tonight. Sesshomaru stared at the older yukai impassively.  
  
"Eiko" Sesshomaru called gesturing for the girl to come to him. "Show Lady Anjera to her chamber so that she might freshen up." He said unwinding the girl's arm from around his own.  
  
"Darling can't you show me?" Anjera questioned stroking Sesshomaru's face  
  
She is really laying it on thick Sesshomaru thought as he watched the girl impassively.  
  
"No, darling. It is better if Eiko shows you" Sesshomaru said clamping his hand around the wrist of the girls intruding hand. "I must freshen up as well" he said as he bowed before taking leave of the audience that had watched their little performance. "Bitch Sesshomaru growled under his breath. She was so sure of herself. He was going to enjoy knocking her off of her fucking pedestal.  
  
***********  
  
Rin hurried from her chamber. She had slept in late today. Miyohiko had been kind in giving orders to let her rest until the evening. Now she was running late. Last thing she needed was for the female yukai to find new motivation to be pissed at her. Rin stared at the servant's entrance if she went that way it would take her far too long to get the kitchen than it would if she took the front steps. Rin crept toward the main stairwell glancing across them making sure no one was coming. " It's clear" she said as she made a wild dash down the winding steps. One after the other her foot made contact until she struck a firms yet warm figure directly in front of her.  
  
"SHIT!" Rin cursed "This is it I know it. Look don't kill me I am sorry I was only try..." Rins voice trailed off as her eyes made contact with the person she had run into. "It's you!"  
  
Sesshomaru blinked twice not sure if he was seeing things. The wench from the other evening how in the hell had she come to be there. They stood there frozen there eyes locked neither of them saying anything. There thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices headed their direction. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin by the arm pulling her along behind him. They came to a stop in front of a room. Sesshomaru opened the door yanking her in before closing it behind him. He listened as the voices passed by his chamber. He stood silent for a moment making sure it was clear before he turned to face Rin.  
  
"Look I am so sorry about the other night I really didn't mean to mess up your clothing. Oh and the steps I apologize for using them. I know we are not suppose to but. .. Rin found her words being cut off as Sesshomaru pushed her against the wall his hand securely clamped around her throat.  
  
"Why in the hell are you her wench? Who has sent you?" He loosened his grip on her neck enough for her to speak.  
  
"No one has sent me. I came here looking for work." Rin responded trying to slow her breathing  
  
"Work? Are you saying you work here?" Sesshomaru questioned staring at her suspiciously  
  
"Hai" Rin responded "Kami he was gorgeous she thought even now when he was obviously pissed at her being there he was beautiful. Rin felt a familiar warmth form in the lower parts of her body as she stared at the yukai. It was the same as the night when they had encountered one another in the forest. She bit down on her lip trying to fight the desire to lean in close to him allowing their lips too touch.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the wench before him his golden eyes scanned over her taking in her features. Damn she was beautiful. He thought. He chocolate eyes were hypnotic alone. He ran his thumb across her lower lip as he loosened his grip. He had thought of nothing but here since first seeing her in the forest now her she stood before him yet again. What was fate trying to tell him? Sesshomaru leaned in his face but inches from hers. Rin closed her eyes and readied herself for the sweet assault that was about to take place.  
  
Suddenly a knock came cutting into the moment. Sesshomaru paused a moment. He needed to gather his thoughts before he tried to speak. The knock came again.  
  
"Sesshomaru darling are you in there?" A woman's voice called  
  
"Yes" Sesshomaru responded his eyes locked with Rins.  
  
"Are you ready darling they are expecting us now. "  
  
"Go, ahead I will meet you in the banquet room" He called loosening his grip on Rin  
  
"Alright, I'll see you there " Anjera said as she turned and headed for the banquet hall.  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin stood silently listening until they heard her footsteps no more. Rin looked at Sesshomaru a hurt expression on her face. She turned reaching for the doors handle only to feel Sesshomaru grab a hold of her arm. She paused a moment her heart pound against her chest. She wanted to turn and throw her arms around his neck but he belonged to another. She yanked her arm free running from the room.  
  
Sesshomaru stood staring at the empty space where the girl had been standing. That was the second time he had made that mistake with that wench but it had felt so right. His body pressed against hers. "What am I doing?" Sesshomaru growled. This can't happen.  
  
*******************************  
  
Sesshomaru walked into the banquet room all of the guest had gathered.  
  
"Over here" Anjera squealed as she gestured for Sesshomaru to take his seat next to her. Miyohiko moved lips mimicking the girl causing Sesshomaru to send him a cold glare.  
  
Sesshomaru sat next to the girl. His mind still locked on Rin. Suddenly Rin came into sight along with some of the other servant's. They all lined up in a single file against the wall awaiting instruction.  
  
Miyohiko glanced over to Sesshomaru a smile gracing his mouth. It left suddenly when he saw the yukai's expression. It was solemn not at all what he had expected surely Rin is shocked he thought as he let his gaze fix on the girl. Nanni? he questioned silently.. Rin eyes were down cast and she had a sad expression on her face. Had she run into Sess prior to coming here? That was the only explanation. Miyohiko thought.  
  
Rin chest hurt she couldn't even look at him. It was all she could do to stand without her legs giving out from beneath her. Her heart had been broken. The first man she had ever loved besides her father and brother belonged to another. Rin felt her eyes tear up she blinked fast wiping the water away the moisture immediately before it was noticed.  
  
Sesshomaru watched the girl from his position next to Anjera. He could tell by the expression her face that he had hurt her. That had not been his intention. He couldn't stand watching her while she was obviously in pain. He wanted to embrace her. He had tried to deny it but it was becoming more and more difficult. He felt things for this wench. Things that ignited a fire in his soul that only laying claim to her would put out.  
  
"What a lovely Human girl" Lord Hanta began as his eyes scanned over Rin. "It is rare that you would find humans as beautiful as that girl"  
  
"If you like those filthy things" Anjera said lifting a glass of saki to her mouth. "There is nothing lovely about her. She is just your average human wench." Anjera barked.  
  
"My dear there is no need to be jealous" Lord Hanta interjected. "Everyone knows you are the fairest maiden out of all the human and yukai alike."  
  
"Well it appears that Itaru has taken a liking to the human wench" Anjera growled "Human women are known to be whores. Looks like Itaru plans to make use of that one."  
  
Miyohiko watched Sesshomaru as his gaze shot to Itaru on the opposite end of the table.  
  
Itaru let his hand slide up Rin's fore arm causing the girl to catch a chill not the good kind either. "You look Lovely tonight Rin" he said as he eyed the girl. Rin swallowed hard the last thing she wanted was his attention.  
  
Sesshomaru clenched his jaw. He was becoming furious watching Itaru run his hand along the girl's arm.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Anjera cried as she jumped out of her seat next to him. Sesshomaru was pulled back to reality as he noticed that he had crushed the glass he had been holding in his hand in bedding the shards in his palm.  
  
Rin hurried towards Sesshomaru as the blood gushed out onto his white haori. "My lord you are bleeding!" Rin cried pressing a cloth to his injured hand.  
  
"Do not touch him!" Anjera barked picking up her glass and throwing its contents in Rin's face. Rin jumped back dropping the serving tray on the floor.  
  
"She was only trying to help" Miyohiko voiced glaring at the female yukai coldly. He had seen the entire thing and he knew all to well what the signs and Sesshomaru's reaction had meant.  
  
"Leave now wench. I will deal with you later Itaru" barked as he sent Rin a cold glare. He too had been watching the events and knew what had taken place. This entire scenario was becoming more amusing by the minute.  
  
"Gomen-nasai" Rin said bowing before leaving the room.  
  
"Are you ok my love?" Anjera questioned pressing the clothe to the yukai's injured hand  
  
"I am fine" Sesshomaru he said snatching his injured hand away from the female yukai  
  
"I think I am done for the evening If you would please excuse me" Miyohiko said rising from his eat and leaving the dining hall.  
  
"Yada..Yada! This is certainly making for and interesting engagement announcement dinner." Yuri said in a slurred voice  
  
"Maybe you should lay off the saki Yuri" Anjera barked sending the girl a cold glare  
  
"Maybe you should shut the hell up you prissy bitch". Yuri began staggering to her feet. You're just mad because that human girl was beautiful and you know it. Humph .Sesshomaru seemed to know it too." Yuri said bursting into drunken laughter.  
  
Anjera stared at that girl her eyes gleaming daggers.  
  
"I think we should call it a night" Lord Morihiro said as e propped his elbow on the table resting his chin in it.  
  
"I agree" Lord Hanta said pulling the drunken Yuri into a standing position  
  
Sesshomaru sat in his seat silently his face impassive as usual.  
  
Itaru sat at the far end of the table a smirk etched on his face. Everything was falling into place beautifully. All he would need to do was make his move.  
  
"I think I should retire as well" Sesshomaru began as he rose from his seat.  
  
"I will come with you" Anjera said sending the yukai a seductive smile. "After all that wound needs to be cleaned and bandaged"  
  
Sesshomaru walked from the dining hall Anjera giving chase.  
  
Miyohiko rushed up along side of Rin. He glared down at her as she walked in silence tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Suman" the yukai said trying to soothe the girl. He couldn't help but feel guilty after all had he warned her she probably wouldn't be hurting at that moment.  
  
"I know your angry with me" Miyohiko said as they came to a stop in front of Rin's chamber"" but I swear to you I had no idea things would turn out this way"  
  
"You knew that Lord Sesshomaru was the yukai I unknowingly spoke of?" Rin question in a low voice her head resting on her door  
  
"Hai" Miyohiko responded  
  
Rin turned the knob to her room walking in and slamming the door behind her.  
  
Miyohiko stood there a moment he hated to leave the girl in such a fragile state but he was partly to blame and he knew that she would need some time alone. He finally resigned to check on her the next morning once she'd calmed down.  
  
Rin lay in her bed in a sobbing heap. The nights even had left her hurt with the kind of injury a bandage couldn't help. It was the kind that made your stomach ball up into knots. Your head hurt and make you wish that your senses were numb. She sobbed until the rim of her eyes burned. How in the hell she had found herself in such a predicament she didn't know but she had and now she just wished it to be over. It wasn't long before she was asleep.  
  
**********  
  
Sesshomaru stood outside of the girl's room. Why he had come there was beyond him. He knew it was a bad idea but he had to make sure the girl he had come to now know as Rin was alright. He turned the knob to the chamber slowly while pushing the door open with his bandaged hand. He walked into the dark room letting his eyes settle on the sleeping girl. He closed the door behind him moving over to the bed. He stood above her staring down on her sleeping face. Even as she slept her ebony tress sprawled wildly beneath her she was still stunning.  
  
Rin moved in the bed causing the belt that held her sleeping garment close to go slack. Suddenly Sesshomaru found himself staring down at her barely visible breast. He could feel the blood pooling at his center as he watched the wench. Desire was getting the best of him watching her lay there half nude. Rin couldn't explain it but she suddenly found herself over whelmed with the urge to open her eyes. As she did her gaze was met with a golden one staring back at her. She swallowed hard as she stared up at the yukai,  
  
Immediately without words Rin understood the passion she saw in the young Lords eyes. Sesshomaru undid the belt to his robe letting it fall to the floor. He crawled into the bed with Rin propping himself up on one elbow as he gazed down upon her. "Suman" Sesshoamru said placing a light kiss on the girl's forehead. Slowly he let his bandaged hand slide up the girl's bare leg. He stopped letting his hand settle on the inside of her thigh as he leaned in letting his lips caress hers softly. Rin moaned as his tongue brushed against hers softly.  
  
Damn she was as sweat as he had remembered he thought as he sucked gingerly on her bottom lip. He let him mouth move slowly sprinkling heated kisses on her chin to her jaw line to the area on her neck directly below her ear. He moved his bandaged hand up removing the belt that held her robe together. He moaned against her ear as his hand made contact with her soft bare flesh directly beneath. He had to taste every part of her He lift his head a silver strand falling across his shoulder as he did so. He rose up on his knee moving between the girls parted legs letting just enough his wait bare down on her. Slowly he teased her taunt nipple with is tongue. Nipping them softly with his fangs. Rin bit down on her finger fighting the urge to moan.  
  
He ran his hot tongue down between her breasts to her stomach gliding it around her navel before traveling to the inside of her thighs. Slowly he placed hot wet kisses on the inside of her thighs. Rin arched against his assault it was all she could do not to just moan out loud. He moved further taking her dainty foot in his hand sucking on her toes. " Ah" .Rin moaned. This man was driving her mad. He finished lavishing her toes with kisses and moved back up to the inside of her thighs. Softly he dropped to her wet center taking her throbbing bundle of nerve into his warm mouth. Rin thought she would pass out.  
  
She had never felt anything like this in her life. She clenched the sheets as he applied pressure with his tongue to the sensitive spot. Sesshomaru cupped her ass in his hands bringing her folds closer to his awaiting mouth as he continued to suckle on the sensitive area. Rin did what instincts told her to do. She grasped his silver main as she bucked her hips slowly as his hot wet tongue continued to move against her clit. Higher and higher she went. Her entire body flushed red from passion. She felt he leg tense up.  
  
"Fuck" she screamed as she climaxed. Sesshomaru ran his tongue across her folds taking in her sweet release. He moved so that he was face to face with her once more he kissed her softly His aching length station just outside her entrance. Is this what you want. He questioned looking into the girl's passion filled eyes.  
  
"Hai" Rin responded in a breathy voice.  
  
"I am sorry" Sesshomaru said as he pressed forward forcing his length into her warm passage breaking her maidens head. Sesshomaru planted his lips on hers catching her cry as he began to move slowly within her. Rin grasped the sheet between her fingers. The pain was more than she had expected it to be. She thought as a tear trailed down her cheek.  
  
He broke the kiss cradling his face in her shoulder as he thrust into her. "So tight" Sesshomaru growled against her neck. He began to increase his pace as he suckled on her nipple. Rin grazed the yukai back with her nails as he continued his assault into her. She clamped her legs around his waist drawing him deeper in her.  
  
Sesshomaru felt the girl's wall close around him and he knew she had found her release. He withdrew from her rolling her over onto her stomach. Slowly he placed warm kisses on her small firm ass. Rin arched closer to him in response. He grabbed her by her waist pulling her towards his still aching length entering her. Oooh Rin moaned as he began pumping into her warm passage.  
  
She bit down on her bottom lip it was taking everything in her not to be noisy but she was sure that if this man didn't finish his sweet assault on her body soon she would give in to her desire to make enough noise to wake the castle. Sesshomaru sped his pace up leaning into the girl his silver tress fall across her shoulder as he gripped her face turning it so that he could claim her mouth as he thrust his length as far as it would go into he passage. He felt his legs tense up. And he knew he was at the end. He thrust one last time sinking himself into her as he released his seed deep within her. He rolled onto his side pulling her close to him.  
  
He laid there silently. Here he was doing what he had sworn never to do. It felt so right being there with her. He watched as Rin rolled over facing the him. She threw her arms across his chest and was surprised by the response she got as he leaned down placing a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
What had just happened? What did it all mean? Rin found herself confused. He had not declared love for her. Was she just being used to satisfy his lust? She wasn't sure what to think. She wasn't even sure she wanted to think. For that moment he was there with her she would enjoy the few hours they had together and worry about what this encounter meant for them on tomorrow.  
  
Itaru smiled. Well he had planned to pay the wench a visit, but hell this was better than he could have expected. Catching her and Sesshomaru together was perfect. He would most definitely use this new information to his advantage.  
  
**************  
  
Whew!!! Another chapter completed. Isn't Itaru the nosiest bastard alive? LOL ^ ^ Hope you like finally lemony goodness. As always thanks to all who have reviewed. Keep the reviews coming. you can email me at animechick262003@yahoo.com or depending on where your viewing this sign the guest book. Hope you enjoyed ^ ^ 


	8. Salvaged Honor Broken Heart

I only own the characters I invented  
  
Before Love Honor  
By animechick262003  
Chapter Six  
Salvaged Honor Broken Heart  
  
"Rin" a familiar voice called pulling the slumbering girl from her rest. Rin opened her eyes slowly as her surrounding came into focus. "Where am I?" she thought as she moved from a laying position to a sitting one. Rin pushed herself into a standing position as she let her eyes scan across her surrounding. "A court Yard but where? This is not Lord Morihiro's court yard she thought as she spun around slowly taking in the scenery.  
  
Soldiers ran about the court yard in a hurried manner. They seemed to be panicked over something Rin thought but none of them seemed to have noticed her. She walked on amongst what appeared utter chaos. A soldier passed in front of her he was badly injured. His green Haori was torn and dyed a dark burgundy color from blood that gushed from a wound, onto the material. The soldier collapsed before Rin .  
  
I must help him Rin thought as she knelt reaching out for the injured man only to have her hands pass through his body. Rin gasped. What is this? Where am I? Her heart began to race as she tried to figure out where she was. She rose from her kneeling position next to the injured man her gaze fixed on her hands. "Have I died?" She wondered  
  
Rin let her eyes dart across the courtyard looking for a way out. She stopped in her efforts as a familiar face came into view. Rin felt her breath catch in her throat as the tears begin to brim. "Daijiro!" She exclaimed her voice breaking off as a sob ensued. Rin walked hurriedly toward the tall brown haired young man who stood speaking with a group of soldiers.  
  
"DAIJIRO!" Rin called anxiously as she approached the young man. Rin watched in confusion as he continued to talk as if oblivious to her presence. He suddenly turned and headed her direction. Rin face lit up as he approached her. Her smile vanished as she took not of his expression instead of looking at her it seemed as though he were staring through her.  
  
"Daijiro!" She called once more running in towards the boy. Rin stopped sharp as the figure of her brother passed through her body. She suddenly she found herself filled with and unexplainable chill that went through her skin. She exhaled. Her eyes widened a she watched the air she had moments earlier exhale gather into a small cloud in front of her.  
  
Rin knew immediately what the signs meant. She turned letting her eyes scan across the courtyard once more seeking her brother. Rin caught sight of him just as he vanished into a wooded area behind the castle. She hurried in the direction her brother had gone. From the narrowed passage way Rin could see flashes of silver light and a green glow coming from within the trees.  
  
The silver light was all to familiar. She had seen the light countless times when using her own weapon. It was light reflecting off of a blade. "That would mean.."Daijiro Rin exclaimed as she ran towards the trees her ebony braid swaying behind her. Rin rushed through the brush hurriedly. Her movement ceased as she approached a downed figure dressed in a black haori and matching hakama.  
  
"DAIJIRO!!" Rin exclaimed and she fell to her knees beside the boy. She reached out in a effort to grab hold of him only to have her previous experience repeated as her hands passed through the boy. Blood pooled around his body as he lay there motionless. Is this what my mother saw that night? She questioned silently as she stared down upon her brothers lifeless body.  
  
This is not happening Rin said as she wrapped her arms around herself. She closed her eyes tightly trying to shut out the image of Daijiro laying lifeless on the forest bed. A thick mist began to roll in. Rin opened her eyes just as her brother's lifeless body as well as the castle and other soldiers vanished.  
  
Rin rose to her feet quickly as another familiar image came into to view. How can this be Rin questioned as the figure approached her. "Sesshomaru she said her voice hoarse from sobbing. As he came close she noticed that his normally white Haori was stained with red splatters of blood. As soon as he was but inches away from her he vanished.  
  
Suddenly she was enveloped in a suffocating darkness. She pushed her hands out in front of her trying to feel her way as she did her hands struck what seemed to be a hard surface. "What is this?" She cried as she tried to push the object away. She let her hands glide down what felt like wood for as far as her arms would reach. "This can't be" she thought as tears Brimmed. "Am I in a coffin" she cried as she began to pound on the wood.  
  
Than Nothing  
  
*************************  
  
Rin bolted upright in bed. Her chest rose and fell briskly. Her face was wet from tears. "Daijiro" she called as her mind wondered back to the contents of her dream. It had been sometime since she had dreamed of her brother and never had she dreamed of him the way she had then. As much as he hated to acknowledge it Rin couldn't help but feel as though she had just witnessed her brothers last moments of his life.  
  
Her dream was just as her mother had described to her three years earlier. "Why now am I having this dream? Why not then?" She questioned silently. She glanced down to her hands which trembled uncontrollably. She closed her eyes trying to damn the sob that threatened to break free. The image of her brother laying there lifeless had been too much.  
  
Rin drew her knee to her chest resting her head on them as she began to sob. "Is it true? Are you dead?"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes opened as he took in the sounds of the girl's sobs. He couldn't fathom why she had been crying. Was it him? Was she suddenly regretting last night? He wondered as he moved to a sitting position next to her. He reached over quietly drawing her into his embrace.  
  
Rin gasped as warm hands made contact with her shoulders. She had nearly forgotten the events of the previous evening. So it wasn't a dream she thought as she let her eyes scan down her frame taking note of the fact that she was nude with the exception of the sheet she had pulled up to her chest.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat quietly as the girl sobs began to desist. He thought about asking her what had made her cry but decided it would be best if he let her tell him at her own pace.  
  
"You're still here?" Rin questioned in between sobs  
  
"Hai" Sesshomaru responded" Would you like me too leave?" He questioned  
  
"No" Rin responded leaning deeper into his embrace. "Please stay a little longer. I don't want to be alone right now."  
  
He wondered what had frightened her. She was obviously still shaken he thought. He felt her trembling in his arms and he pulled her closer to him. He leaned back against the plush pillowing Rin still secure in his embrace. He folded one arm behind his head as he stroked Rin's face gently with the other. He could barely believe his on reaction to the girl. Normally he would already have returned to his own chamber but the previous night after they had been together he had found himself overwhelmed with the desire to remain there by her side.  
  
He couldn't explain it but as he had watched her sleep he had been with so many puzzling feelings. They were not bad feelings. They were calm feelings. There was and inner peace that took hold of him when he held her. He let his golden eyes wonder down to Rin who lay silently her head rested on his chest.  
  
"Why her? Why now?" Was it lust that he felt or was it something more? He had to know? If it were lust he'd have no problem closing that door quickly. At least that is what he had originally thought upon coming to her. By bedding her he could rid himself of thoughts of her. Instead of closing a door he had only managed to open another releasing a desire for the girl that far surpassed the simple instinct to mate. He was far beyond that point and he knew it.  
  
"Baka" Seshomaru said scolding himself silently. He ran his clawed hand across Rin's head a silken strand of her raven colored tress gliding between his fingers. "What have I done/? I can not take her to mate? Am I so weak? Had I killed her back in the forest I would not find myself in this situation. No even then as I looked at her I felt things.  
  
"Arigato." Rin said cutting into his thoughts.  
  
"Nani?" He questioned still stroking her head gently  
  
"For staying with me. I'd thought you'd have left before I awoke." Rin glanced up at the yukai his face was blank as usual. Out of all the things she could name that she loved about looking at him this was the only thing she disliked. She could never tell what he was thinking. He hides his emotions well unlike Miyohiko who is free with his feeling Rin thought.  
  
"You must think me mad?" Rin said laying her head on the yukai chest once more.  
  
"Nani?" Seshoumaru questioned his deep voice as blank as the expression he wore.  
  
"You waking and finding me a blubbering mess. Gomen-nasai." Rin said in a low voice "You shouldn't have had to see that. It's just I had a dream about someone dear to me and it frightened me. It was so real" She finished clamping the sheet between her fingers.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Sesshomaru questioned tilting her head back gently so that she were looking at him.  
  
Rin stared up at the yukai and she wondered if she had been the first to see him in such a disheveled state. His normally perfect hair was a bit of a mess but he was still beautiful. Rin reached up touching the fuscia marking on his cheek before moving the blue crested moon on his forehead.. Rin could have sworn a smile touched his eyes as she let her hands explore his face.  
  
Sesshomaru watched the girl as her hands moved across the details his face with child like curiosity. So unlike himself he thought. Was that the secret he wondered? The fact that she was so unlike himself that drew him to her?  
  
"Would you be angry if I said I didn't wish to discuss the dream now?" Rin questioned raking her fingers through his silver bangs.  
  
"No" he responded as he closed his eyes savoring the sensation her fingers moving through his tress gave. Birds began to chirp signaling the approaching dawn. Sesshomaru's eyes opened his gaze fixed on Rin who stared out the window. Immediately he knew her thoughts because he'd thought the same upon hearing their familiar song. Daylight would come soon and he would need to have left her chamber. Even if he did not fear for his own safety, he didn't want something happening to her because of him.  
  
Rin turned to face Sesshomaru once more her fingers still entangled in his mane. Suddenly she found herself caught in the yukai's embrace as he reached out pulling her onto his lap. She gasped as she felt his stiffened length brush against the inside of her thigh. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile inwardly as he took in her expression. He placed his hands on the back of her head bringing her lips down to meet his . Softly he kissed her. Rin moaned in response. The memory of his sweet assault the night before flooded in. His touch had nearly driven her mad same as it threatened to do at that moment.  
  
Slowly his tongue delves in and out of her mouth grazing hers ever so gently. He wanted to remember every detail of her he thought as he moved his mouth to her neck while he played with the sensitive tips of her breast. Rin arched her body bring it closer to his in response. She could feel him just outside her entrance. Her thighs were becoming damp with anticipation of taking him inside her. Kami if he doesn't take me now I'll burst Rin thought as he moved his mouth gently against her neck.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled as he watched Rin her head thrown back her lips slightly parted. She reflected pure desire at that moment. He moved his mouth to the tips of her breast once more flicking them gently before taking them captive in his warm mouth. Her moans were driving him crazy he needed to feel her warmth around him. He thrust his hips upward penetrating her warm inviting passage. He moaned as he was engulfed in her sweet juices. He pulled her body closer to his as he began moving slowly in and out of her. She fit him perfectly. He could stay there making love to her forever he thought as he sucked gently on her bottom lip.  
  
Rin flinched as he entered her. Her body was still not use to this sort of intrusion. He ran his tongue across her lips before claiming them. Rin pressed her pelvis down countering his upward thrust. Rin leaned in close to the yukai her bare breast pressed against his chest. He nipped her neck gently. His movements seemed less rushed then they had the previous night. Sesshomaru could sense Rin was nearing her release and so was he. He increased his pace just a little causing the girl to drag her nails down his back. Rin leaned her face into his shoulder as they both climaxed.  
  
He pulled her against him as tightly as his arms would allow. He did not want to leave from that spot or that moment.  
  
"You should leave now.' Rin whispered her mouth close to his ear.  
  
"Hai" He responded as he loosened his grip on the girl.  
  
She hated to have had to say that but already the sounds of servants shuffling feet could be heard. Last thing they needed were to be caught. Rin rose off of the yukai pulling the sheet around her nude form once more. Sesshomaru moved from the bed gathering his discarded rob and putting it on. Rin let her eyes dart across his form taking in his tone physique. He had to have the single most beautiful body she thought. Her eyes stopped on a scar that marked his side. It was the only disfigurement he had. She wondered how he'd gotten the scar. She'd just have to ask him about it another time she thought.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the Rin who sat on the bed her legs tucked beneath her. Her raven locks spilling wildly down her back. Her chocolate eyes gazing up at him. She is so beautiful he thought. Already and ache was growing in his loins just looking at her. He could bed her again if it were not for the fact he needed to leave right away.  
  
"Will I see you again?" She questioned moving towards the edge of the bed and rising up on her knee.  
  
"Hai" He responded leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips. He paused a moment staring into her eyes before turning and heading for the chamber door and exiting.  
  
He walked down the corridors that led to the main steps. He had been foolish in his actions. Now she would have to pay for his errors. A feeling of deep regret engulfed him. Had it been that she were yukai it could be different but she was not. His father had made that mistake and he could not further it. Nothing could come before honor. Not even love. He smiled weakly at the realization. He loved her. How ironic that a being he had sworn to hate would capture his heart. "Humph, it does not matter what my heart desires. I can not loose my honor. I am sorry Rin"  
  
***********************************  
  
Itaru stood at the base of the cherry tree. Watching as Kuro approached.  
  
"You have made the necessary arrangements?" Itaru questioned the reptilian yukai staring at him through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Yes my lord it is done. All is left is for my lord to show with the package. It shall be dealt with swiftly my lord."  
  
"And you are sure there will be no traces of my involvement?" Itaru asked walking towards the castle ground  
  
"I am positive my lord. No one will know that you are involved. I guarantee it with my life." The yukai said bowing slightly  
  
"Good" Itaru began "because your life is what is at stake."  
  
******************************************  
  
Miyohiko walked towards the garden. He had made plans to meet Sesshomaru there to cover the last details for moving Bikki and the pups to safety. He walked down the steps that led into the garden. He inhaled deeply as he stared up into the blue sky. His mood was perfect and today's weather was reflecting that. Finally after today he could confront his father. He could tell him about Bikki and his choice to be with her. What the outcome for his actions were he did not know but it did not matter. He loved her and that was all that mattered to him. There are no regrets Miyohiko thought as Sesshomaru came into sight.  
  
Miyohiko smiled at the yukai as he approached. Hump,. he seems a bit distracted Miyohiko thought as he took a seat in a chair next to the yukai..  
  
Sesshomaru sat quietly sipping on saki. He hadn't noticed Miyohiko come and sit across from him.  
  
"Hey Sess." Miyohiko called leaning forward waving his hand in front of the yukai's face trying to get his attention.  
  
"Miyohiko, I didn't here you come" He said turning to face the younger yukai.  
  
"I can tell that. That must be some really good saki." Miyohiko said smiling at Sesshoumaru  
  
"Same baka as always" Sesshomaru said smiling in return  
  
"You know why I have come." Miyohiko began "Tell me , what we have planned ?"  
  
Sesshomaru placed his cup on the small table that separated them. As he turned to face the yukai.  
  
"You know that I will return to the Western Lands in less than a year. If necessary I will grant both you and the girl sanctuary on my lands. Until than I have arranged for Jurobei and Hiroo to meet us at the borders tonight. They will take the girl. I have instructed them to protect her with their life. She will be safe in their care. You have my word. We will leave to retrieve her as soon as everyone retires for the evening. So be prepared."  
  
"Hai. Arigato Sess." The yukai said rising from his seat. I will forever be indebted to you for what are doing for us. I must leave I must get everything settled . I have patrol in the morning and I will need to return hurriedly after we have left her to their care. " Miyohiko bowed slightly and turned to leave.  
  
Sesshomaru watched after the younger yukai. Had it been anyone other than Miyohiko he surely wouldn't have helped them but Miyohiko as strange as it seemed was special to him. Sesshomaru smiled as he thought back to when they were younger . Miyohiko followed him every where. Sesshomaru had always thought him to be annoying. So talkative not as reserved as himself. Eventually he gave up on trying to avoid him. It seemed no matter where he went early or late Miyohiko would find him. Eventually the annoying little yukai grew on him and he found himself looking forward to his companionship. He was still a baka though Sesshomaru thought. Getting involved with a human. None the less he had given his word and he would hold too it. He would protect that wench if for nothing other than Miyohiko's sake.  
  
****************************************  
  
Rin hurried through the remainder of her chores. Tonight was the night that Miyohiko would move Bikki and the pups she were carrying to the safety. Rin smiled as she moved through the corridors towards the kitchen to help with the evening meal. After last night everything was definitely looking up. She had spent the night with the man she loved. Even if he did not profess love to her may be there was a chance that he would. Rin heard a familiar voice coming out of Lord Morihiro's study. A smile graced her small mouth. Sesshomaru Rin thought even if she could not stop and talk with him she couldn't miss the opportunity to see him. Rin slowed her pace as she came closer to the room.  
  
"So that is your decision than?" Rin heard lord Morihiro question.  
  
Rin leaned forward just enough to catch a glimpse of Sesshomaru. Her heart stopped as she did so. Her! Rin thought as she saw the blonde haired Anjera securely fastened to the young lord's arm.  
  
"I have decided to take Anjera as my mate." Sesshomaru stated his face impassive as normal.  
  
"No" Rin whispered as her heart seemed to stop.  
  
"That is good news indeed. For a moment I was bit worried after last night fiasco." Lord Morihiro said smiling at the couple.  
  
"Indeed that is good new." Lord Hanta said joining in on the conversation.  
  
"You two will be the talk of the courts for sometime too come. The most desired yukai lord taking the most desired yukai lady. I am very proud of you Sesshomaru. You have made a excellent choice in mate. If ever I doubted you, I don't now. Congratulations." Lord Morihiro stated  
  
Rin stood there tears falling freely. He intended to marry that woman. How stupid of me to have thought that someone like him could love me. I was a game to him. She sobbed clenching her chest which hurt. She turned to run to only bump into a figure that stood behind her. Rin let her eyes dart upward her breath caught in her chest.  
  
"Miyohiko!" She exclaimed in a sob ridden voice.  
  
"What's wrong Rin?" He questioned staring at the girl with a concerned expression.  
  
"I must get away from here, please." She said the tears were coming fast  
  
"Alright" Miyohiko said taking the girl by the hand and pulling her along with him. They turned into a room which appeared to be a library. Rin could feel her legs give way just as he closed the doors behind them. She sat in a sobbing heap as the yukai stared at her.  
  
"Will you tell me what has caused you to cry Rin" he said stooping so that he was face to face with her.  
  
"I am such a baka" Rin said her voice hoarse  
  
"Why are you such a baka?" Miyohiko questioned tilting her head gently so that she were staring at him.  
  
"He's going to marry her. I thought that he could love me bu..but. I am so foolish" Rin said throwing her sobbing form against the yukai.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Has he made you cry?" Miyohiko questioned angrily  
  
"No. I mean yes, but It's not his fault I was the foolish one. He never declared love for me. I assumed after last night ."  
  
"Last night? Are you saying you were with him?"  
  
"Hai,."  
  
"I am so sorry Rin. I would not think that he would do something like this. I will have a word with him"  
  
"No don't' Rin interjected "Please I want to keep my dignity at least. I won't be some whimpering girl. He has made his choice I must live with it." Rin said moving off of the yukai into a standing position. "Besides tonight is my last night here. After Bikki is moved to safety, I plan to continue my search for my brother. Those were always my intentions. No regret right? Rin said extending her hand to the yukai who was still in a stooped position.  
  
"Hai , no regret.' He responded taking her hand.  
  
"Well I should get to work." Rin said wiping her damp face dry. "I will see you tonight" She said as she exited the library.  
  
Miyohiko watched after the girl. She was truly something amazing. If it weren't for the fact Bikki had claimed his heart first he was sure that he would have no problem giving it to Rin. "What are you doing Sess marrying someone like Anjera?" He questioned silently.  
  
**********************************  
  
Sesshomaru sat atop of his stead. "Damn where is Miyohiko? he questioned . His question was answered as a blue flash of light appeared from the sky. Sesshomaru eyes widened as he took note of the person Miyohiko carried in his arms.  
  
"What is she doing here?" He questioned his gaze fixed on Rin  
  
"She's going with us" Miyohiko responded as he went to retrieve his mount.  
  
Rin averted Sesshomaru's gaze. She couldn't bare to look at him. She feared she wouldn't be able to restrain the sob that lay just beneath the surface.  
  
"Why are you dressed like that? Sesshomaru questioned taking note of the Dark green Hakama and Haori she wore.  
  
"How I am dressed is none of your concern" Rin barked turning to face the yukai  
  
"Sesshomaru could have fallen from his mount as he stared at her. He had not seen it before but now he could as she stood there dressed as she was. She bares a striking resemblance to the young soldier from three years earlier he thought.  
  
Rin attached her katanna at her side before getting on the mount with Miyohiko.  
  
"Are you ready Sess?" Miyohiko said as he kneed the horse causing it to start a slow gallop. Rin clung to Miyohiko but her neck seemed to be on fire under Sesshomaru who rode behind them gaze.  
  
The three rode in silence. It didn't take them long to reach the village. Rin dismounted and headed down the familiar path. It wasn't long before she returned with Bikki. Miyohiko moved from his mount pulling the girl into his embrace. Sesshomaru stared on in silence. So that was the human wench that had captured his heart. She was quite beautiful for a human he thought. Still not as impressive as Rin. Miyohiko placed Bikki on his mount before getting upon the beast behind her.  
  
"Lets go" Rin said walking off in front of them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru growled causing everyone to turn their attention to him.  
  
"I am walking what does it look like I am doing?" Rin retorted throwing her head up in the air at the yukai.  
  
"Baka!" Sesshomaru growled angrily as he rode up beside Rin. "You will do no such thing!"He said snatching Rin up onto his mount.  
  
"Put me down, now!" Rin exclaimed trying to wiggle free from the yukai embrace.  
  
"Um I can't help but feel as though I have missed something" Bikki said turning to face Miyohiko who stared at the two in front of him in wide eyed amazement. For the first time he could see why Sess had been so shaken. That wench had done what no one had ever managed to do and that was make him loose his composer. Rin you are something special indeed Miyohiko thought as a smile came on his face. "No honey you have not missed anything. They just have a funny way of showing each other how they feel that's all." He said as he kneed his mount sending it into a gallop. "Lets give them some time alone they'll catch up " Miyohiko said as he rode pass the arguing two.  
  
"I will do no such thing!!" Seshomaru barked tightening his grip. "You will only slow us down if you insist on walking."  
  
As much as Rin hated it his words were true. She would slow them down and they had so little time. Rin stopped in her efforts to break free. Sesshomaru watched her from behind. He couldn't help but wonder if she knew of his impending marriage to Anjera was that why she was behaving in the manner she was. He kneed the horse gently causing the beast to move forward. He pulled her tightly to him. He reached up removing the ribbon that held her hair in a ponytail. Here ebony tress tumbled down her shoulders.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Rin questioned angrily  
  
"I prefer your hair down" He growled  
  
"I don't care what you prefer" Rin said turning to face the yukai. As she did he clamped his clawed hand around he neck holding her head in that position. He leaned in kissing her gently. He felt her body go rigid against his touch. He opened his eyes to see a hurt expression came on her face.  
  
"Am I a game for you?" She questioned in a low voice  
  
"Nani?" Sesshomaru questioned his face blank  
  
"Don't Nani me. You know what I am asking you. Give me a strait answer damn you" Rin exclaimed as she stared at him angrily "Tell me why can't you love me?"  
  
"Seshomaru sat speechless. So she did know of he and Anjera. He hadn't counted on her asking him such a thing. Should he lie to her? No he'd never told a lie in his life. He would tell her the truth. She deserved that much even if it could not change the fact he was taking Anjera to mate she deserved that much.  
  
"I do love you." He said stroking her face gently  
  
Rin sat stunned she had expected him to say a lot of things but that he loved her were not one.  
  
"If you love me than why are you marrying that woman? I don't understand how you can say this yet your action say the latter." Rin spun around facing the front of them once more. Miyohiko and Bikki rode a few paces in front of them and seemed oblivious to them.  
  
"It's not that simple Rin" Sesshomaru began "If things were different. If you were yukai I would not hesitate but you are not. He said pulling her against him tightly. Even if he could not see the tears he could smell them she was crying. If he had never regretted it before he did now . He regretted that he was a yukai.  
  
"So that is it. Because I am human you will not be with me. You remind me of him. " Rin Began  
  
"Who do I remind you of" Sesshomaru questioned.  
  
"My aniki" She began in a low voice. Honor was always the most important thing to him. My mother and I were content with our way of life. All we needed was him. We loved Daijiro for himself but that wasn't good enough. Same as you. Our love wasn't good enough. No Honor was what he lived for it and possibly died for it.' Rin said a weak smile coming onto her face.  
  
Sesshomaru sat quietly listening  
  
"MY brother left us six years earlier to go to work for Lord Fujimoro. I have spent the last three years searching for someone who didn't feel my need of him was worth him giving up on this honor. I am truly a baka after all. Would you believe I have even sworn to kill the one who has taken his life. All for honor. He gave me this before he left Rin said lifting a single brown feather from the folds of her haori"  
  
Sesshomaru went stiff hearing her words. This could not be happening he recognized that feather. Was She the sister to the young man from three years earlier.? Surely fate was not to be this cruel?  
  
"Is something wrong?" Rin questioned her back still to the yukai  
  
"No" he responded he couldn't help but feel ill. He'd killed the woman he loved brother.  
  
"I am not angry with you." Rin said as she turned sending him a smile" If your honor is that important to you, than who am I to interfere. Rin turned around to face the front once more.  
  
They both rode in silence. Rin leaned into his embrace. She could not be with him but as much as she hated to admit she would savor that moment. It would be one of their last. Sesshomaru moved his hand beneath her haori to her soft stomach. Much to his surprise she did not try to fight. He leaned forward placing a warm kiss on her neck. Rin bit her bottom lip trying not to moan. He was so gentle with his menstruations. He moved his hands down into her hakama to the sensitive area between her thighs. Slowly he rubbed her bundle of nerve . Rin reached up behind her drawing his face close to hers. She turned her head slightly so that she could look at him.  
  
"I love you" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek."  
  
He continued is assault on the girl. He could smell her arousal. He wanted her desperately but now was not the time. They still had to get Bikki to safety.  
  
Rin could feel his stiffened length brush up in down against her back as the horse moved along at a medium pace. They could not fulfill their desires at that moment but she could at least give him relief. She reached behind her moving her hands inside of his pants. She took his length between her fingers and slowly began to move up and down on it. He moaned in response. Slowly the two administered pleasure to each other. Rin moaned as Sesshomaru grunted. They had both found their release. Rin slumped against the yukai as he kissed her gently.  
  
"I love you too" He said his mouth planted against her ear.  
  
They rode the remainder of the way in silence. Soon they reached a clearing Sesshomaru kneed his stead galloping ahead of Miyohiko and Bikki. He came to a stop in front of two male yukai. Rin stared at the yukai. Both had red hair that seemed to glow even in the night. Their eyes were the most perfect shade of green she had ever seen. They sat upon their stead their back stiff their face expressionless.  
  
"Young Lord. It is you." The first of the two yukai began.  
  
"Yes it is I, Jurobei." Sesshomaru responded  
  
"Indeed you have grown" the second yukai began "It has truly been awhile."  
  
"Indeed, Hiroo it has been a long time" Sesshomaru responded "You two have done a fine job protecting the Western Lands while I have been away.  
  
"It is our job my lord "Jurobei responded. "It is the least we could do for your father after he saved us. We swore our life to him. We will do no less for you."  
  
"Is this girl the maiden we are to protect" Hiroo questioned motioning to Rin  
  
"No she is not the one, but she will be remanded to your care and you will protect her same as I have instructed for the other. Sesshomaru responded gesturing for Miyohiko to come where they were.  
  
Miyohiko rode up along side of Sesshomaru.  
  
"This girl is who I you are instructed to look after. Nothing is to happen to her."  
  
"Yes my lord both" yukai responded simultaneously  
  
"Sess. I must return now. It is nearly time for morning patrol" Miyohiko said looking up at the sky.  
  
"Very well, I will take care of things from this point. I will meet back at the castle later."  
  
"Hai." Miyohiko responded dismounting his horse.  
  
"Must you leave now?" Bikki questioned as a tear streamed down her cheek.  
  
"Yes, but we are almost through this. I will return to you later tonight." He said smiling up at the girl warmly He let his eyes settle on her slightly rounded abdomen. "No regrets" he said smiling. Suddenly a blue light engulfed the yukai and he vanished.  
  
"No regrets Bikki said as she watched the blue light streak across the night's sky.  
  
"Sesshomaru grabbed Rin around her waist moving her from his mount to Miyohiko's along with Bikki.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rin questioned  
  
"I want you to go with them. Please Rin for me. There is something we must discuss. He said taking her chin in his hand. Will you do as I have asked?" Sesshomaru questioned stroking her face gently  
  
"Hai" Rin responded taking not of the look on his face  
  
"Take them to the compound just inside of the Western Territories I will return in two days. Than we will move to the castle." Sesshomaru turned kneeing his mount. The horse moved forward in the direction from which they had come.  
  
"Let's get going Jurobei said as they headed back into the forest.  
  
Hiroo took the horses reign in his hand pulling the mount with the two women along behind him. Rin stared after Sesshomaru as he disappeared in the night. She could help but feel uneasy. There was something he wasn't telling her.  
  
****************************  
  
Miyohiko landed on the castle grounds just as the sun made its appearance in the sky. Another beautiful day he sighed as he walked over to his mount he had secured to a tree the night before. Surely the other guards had already left for patrol he would just have to catch up to them.  
  
"Miyohiko!" A voice called from behind him. He turned to face the direction from which the voice had come.  
  
"Itaru? What are you doing here?" Miyohiko questioned confused by his brothers sudden appearance.  
  
"I thought I'd go out on patrol with you this morning. It seemed that the fire cat yukai attacked some of our riders last night." Itaru said as he rode up along side the younger yukai.  
  
"Oh, alright Miyohiko responded ad he kneed his steed sending it into a full gallop.  
  
Itaru rode silently behind the younger yukai as they patrolled the edges of the territory. Two hours passed . Look at him the baka. Such a waste. Ah this is the spot Itaru thought as a smirk came onto his face.  
  
" Miyohiko" Itaru called as he rode up along side the younger yukai.  
  
"What is it Itaru? Miyohiko questioned as he turned to face his brother.  
  
" Oh nothing except this" the yukai responded as he blew some sort of yellow powder into the younger yukai face.  
  
Miyohioko clenched his throat as he fell side ways from his horse. Itaru walked over to the younger yukai as he laid gasping for air on the ground dropping the remains of a dead Fire Cat next to him.  
  
"TSK.TSK little brother. You should have listened to Sesshomaru when he told you to watch me." Miyohiko stared at the yukai a questioning expression on his face. His chest hurt it was taking everything for him just to breath.  
  
"Hurts doesn't it?" Itaru said stooping down over Miyohiko. " I know. You see, you just inhaled essence of fire cat. Your lungs are going to burst. Look at it this way. I am being kind to you compare to what I am planning to do to that pregnant human wench of yours."  
  
Miyohiko's eyes widened at his brothers words. Bikki he knows about her. Miyohiko's eyes glaze over as the blue stripes on his neck began to expand. Suddenly he found himself spitting up blood.  
  
"I don't think so. You won't be able to transform Miyohiko. You see that poison reacts with the chemicals that we produce when we transform. Humph. I was willing to rule side by side with and imbecile but when you took that Bitch to mate no way was I going to end up like father. Living with the disgrace." Itaru heard the yukai gurgle as he spat up more blood. "Don't worry brother it's almost over. You know what's the beauty of this plan? No one will ever know I did it. Let go little brother. There is no need to fight the poison. You'll see that pregnant bitch really soon. Kuro should be finishing her as I speak"  
  
Miyohiko lay on the ground helpless. He thought back to BIkki and their pups as a tear rolled down his face. He had felled them. I am sorry he thought as he breath his last breath.  
  
Itaru stared down at the lifeless yukai. "Humph.Pathetic" he said turning and mounting his horse before disappearing back into the forest.  
  
******************  
  
Rin rode behind Bikki. Finally the lover's ordeal was nearly over. All that was left was for Miyohiko to tell his father. Rin smiled she was happy for the two even if her experience with love wasn't going to well at least Bikki's was going well with Miyohiko. Suddenly the two yukai escorts stopped sharply. Jurobei drew his katana.  
  
"Do you smell that Hiroo?" Jurobei questioned  
  
"Yes "Hiroo responded drawing his katana  
  
I will scout ahead Jurobei said as he rode off further into the forest. Both Rin and Bikki sat astride there mount . Rin could tell that Bikki had become frightened as her body tensed. Rin pulled her hair up into a pony tail.  
  
Suddenly a scream came from the forest.  
  
"Jurobei!!" Hiroo shouted Stay here he said as he rode in the direction the other yukai had disappeared in.  
  
Rin dismounted the horse moving in front of it . Her sense as a swordswoman told her something was seriously wrong. Suddenly she heard a loud crackling noise as Hiroo came flying from inside the forest. He struck a cherry tree landing in a loud thump. Rin and Bikki stared at the yukai who lay motionless on the ground. Rin couldn't tell if he were dead or alive.  
  
"Get out of here" Rin said motioning to Bikki.  
  
"What? I can't leave you Rin"  
  
"DO AS I SAY!!" Rin barked as the ground beneath her began to shake. "NOW!" Rin screamed turning to BIkki. "Hurry as fast as you can Try to catch Lord Sesshomaru. And what ever you do don't look back" Rin said drawing her katana  
  
"Hai " Bikki responded as she turned sending the horse in a full gallop.  
  
Rin turned to face whatever was coming her way. "I don't know what you are but If you want her you will have to come through me to claim her.  
  
*******************************  
  
Ok finally the next Installation for before love honor. I am really thankful for all of you who have reviewed you have kept me motivated to finish this piece. Again as always BIG HUGS.. You can let me know what you think about the latest chapter by emailing me at animechick262003@yahoo.com or depending on where you are viewing this fic. Sign the guest book. ^  
^ 


	9. The Fallen

Before Love Honor  
Chapter Eight  
  
The Fallen  
  
Sesshomaru rode through the forest at a leisurely pace. His thought lingered on Rin and what she had told him of her brother. Of all the people in the world to have fallen in love with , why had it been the sister of a man he'd killed. When she'd first spoken he wasn't sure if indeed the lad he had met in battle three years earlier was her brother but all doubt had been thoroughly wiped away once she'd shown him that feather.  
  
How many times had he paid visits to the young mans grave. How many times had he run his hands across the feather that hung at the hilt of the boy's katana never realizing its significance. And now he knew. He felt ill. He would have to tell her he thought as his mind wondered back to the words she'd spoken to him. " I have sworn to kill the one who has taken his life." Surely she would hate him once she knew the truth. As much as he wished there was different route he could take, he could not continue to allow her to agonize over something he held the answer to.  
  
"LORD SESSHOMARU!" a woman's voice called cutting into his thoughts as the sound of hooves hitting the ground at a thunderous pace reached his ears. He pulled the reigns to his mount bring the beast to a halt as he turned to face the approaching rider. His heart stopped as Bikki rode up along side of him. The girl was panicked . Her face was completely saturated with tears.  
  
"What are you doing here? Where are the others?" he questioned furrowing his brow together as he did so.  
  
"My Lord we were attacked shortly after you left." Bikki replied in a sob ridden voice.  
  
"NANI!? By whom?" He questioned his heart had begun to pound against his chest as panic ensued.  
  
"I.I don't know by whom. The yukai were escorting us as you had instructed when the one called Jurobei said that he'd smelled something. He told us that he was going to scout ahead . Shortly after he vanished into the forest there came a loud scream . Hiroo the second of the yukai went after Jurobei. There was this loud cracking noise and the next thing Rin and I saw was Hiroo's body come flying from within the forest. It looked as if he'd been thrown. We never saw our attacker."  
  
"Rin! Where is Rin!?" He questioned his voice revealing more emotion then he'd ever allowed.  
  
"She .she told me to come for you while she held off our attacker."  
  
"Nani!? What in the hell is she thinking if Jurobei and Hiroo were no match ..BAKA!!" he growled he could only pray that she was still alive. He glanced over to Bikki. There was no way he could leave her alone and the ride to come for him alone had been enough stress on her. Her condition was fragile he couldn't risk injury to the pups. There was only one way they could possibly make it back to Rin in time. Sesshomaru dismounted his horse tying it to a tree before turning towards Bikki once more.  
  
"Do Not be afraid. This is the only way we can make it back to her in time."  
  
Bikki watched in complete awe as the yukai turned into a flash of light rising into the sky and coming back down again.  
  
"That is his true form." the girl gasped as she stared at the huge white dog with red eyes that stood before her. The dog lowered onto the ground so that the girl could climb onto its back. The beast wasted no time taking to the air.  
  
"Damn it! What were you thinking Rin? Kami let her be alright" Sesshomaru thoughts as she soared through the air.  
  
************************************  
  
Miyohiko opened his eyes to the gentle nudge of his mount as the animal brushed its muzzle against his face. He blinked his eyes hard trying to bring into focus his surroundings. Slowly he let his eyes roam across the trees above him as he sucked in what little air he could through his narrowed air passage. His chest still hurt considerably. "Itaru must have thought me dead when I blacked out" he thought as he pushed his aching form into a sitting position his back pressed against a tree.  
  
He glanced over to the dead fire cat. So his brother had planned to kill him and make it seem as though it the fire cats were responsible. Sesshomaru had been right all along. I should never have trusted you Itaru. Miyohiko thought thinking back to the impassive expression his brother had as he watched him die (at least that is what he had thought he had witnessed). Miyohiko coughed sending blood from between his lips to the ground in front of him. He had managed to escape death but only for a short time. Essence of fire cat was the most lethal of all poisons for Dog yukai. There was a cure but he was sure by his steadily weakening condition that the poison was already on its final course through his body.  
  
"Not yet. Not before I make sure Bikki and the pups are safe. I will not die. You will not have her life Itaru. I won't allow you to harm her" Miyohiko thought as he moved to a standing position in front of the tree.  
  
******************************  
  
Rin stared into the forest her Katana drawn. The ground beneath her shook as the sound of trees crashing inside the forest echoed through the emptiness. The one who had attacked them was fast approaching Rin thought as she narrowed her eyes staring into the shadows. Suddenly and eerie silence engulfed the area. Not so much as a breeze could be felt.  
  
"He's here! But where!?" Rin questioned silently as her heart beat against the back of her rib cage violently. She would have to keep a calm head she thought thinking back to the lesson her father had taught her. A cool head was the difference between life and death. Rin closed her eyes as she steadied her breathing. Suddenly she felt a breeze come from behind her. She turned quickly forcing her sword in front of her just in time to deflect her attacker's weapon. Rin jumped a safe distance landing on a branch of a near by cherry tree.  
  
Her chest rose and fell quickly. Her opponent was going to prove a challenge. His strength alone was going to prove bothersome. She had just barely deflected his attack. It does not matter. If it is my life he seeks, he will earn it. She thought narrowing her eyes as she stared into the darkness.  
  
"Humph you are quick boy, but if you value your life , you will leave while I am feeling merciful." A voice said  
  
"Do not underestimate me Yukai!" Rin retorted extending her sword in front of her. If she was correct she knew where her attacker was. She would need to get in and out as fast as she could.  
  
"So you insist on challenging me even when you know you can not win. How foolish." Kuro barked  
  
"You are the foolish one you foul beast!" Rin shouted as she took leave of her perch in the tree charging the yukai. She sliced into the side of what appeared to be a tree. Blood spurted hitting the girl in the face. She had inflicted damage to the yukai but it had cost her. Rin stared down at her side. The yukai had impaled her on what appeared to be his tongue. Slowly the yukai's form appeared from the side of the tree. Rin gasped as she took in the hideous beast features. He had the head of lizard but the body of a man and he was as huge as the tree he'd camouflaged himself against.  
  
"I am going to kill you slowly boy" The yukai growled as he whipped his tongue flinging the impaled girl some distance across the forest. Rin struck a large cherry tree before landing with a large thud against the ground. She laid on the ground surrounded by dried leaves as blood pooled around her. The yukai ran his tongue around his mouth lapping up the spatters of her blood.  
  
"Delicious. I haven't eaten a human as delicious as you in sometime. I am going to enjoy this." The yukai said as he charged the injured girl. His onslaught was stopped as his path was blocked by a large black yukai dog with a silver crescent moon shaped into the fur on its breast plate. The dog growled as acidic saliva fell to the ground burning the plants in its path .  
  
"You are suppose to be dead. Humph...it does not matter. I can smell the poison on you. In your weakened state you are no match for me the yukai growled as the ground beneath him began to shake. Rin watched in helpless horror as the yukai burst through his skin as his form changed. Rin cringed as the yukai took shape of a two headed monitor lizard with the tail of a scorpion. There is no way this dog is any match for this yukai . The reptilian yukai had to be at least three times the size of the dog.  
  
The black dog rushed in towards the beast barely dodging its tail as it whipped forward striking the spot where the dog had only moments before stood. The dog latched on to one of he yukai's head clamping its jaw around the lizard's neck while digging its claws into the beast flesh. Smoke begin to rise as a putrid smell filled the air. The trees near the two warring beast begin to wilt under the toxic fumes. I have to get to safety Rin thought as she rose balancing her small frame against her katana.  
  
"Ahhh.. " A moan came from Hiroo. He's alive Rin thought as she made her way over towards the downed yukai. She knelt as far as her injured body would allow before speaking.  
  
"Can you hear me?" Rin questioned as she watched the yukai who lay flat on his stomach.  
  
'Hmmm." Was the only response she got.  
  
"Hiroo we have got to get to safety" she said rolling the yukai over onto his back. Rin stared at the injury that was just below the yukai heart. He must have been caught off guard and pierced by the lizards tongue same as she had been she thought as she examined the injured area. I can not lift him even if I weren't injured. I've got to get his attention before we both find our selves looking like those trees. She thought as she glanced back over towards the beast who continued to battle oblivious to she and Hiroo.  
  
"Can you stand Hiroo. Please try." Rin said as she wrapped the yukai arm around her shoulder and begin to rise slowly. Rin stared down at her katana. She could only pray that the blade did not give under the pressure of both she and Hiroo's weight. Rin heard a loud crunch followed by a yelp. She glanced across her shoulder just as the large black dog was taken down.  
  
"No!" Rin whispered as the reptile turned his gaze towards her . "Is this how I will meet my end? " Rin questioned silently as she closed her eyes bracing herself for what she was sure would follow. Suddenly branches above her came crashing to the ground. Rin's eyes shot open just as a large white yukai dog appeared before her. He was twice the size of the first beast. The dog turned facing Rin.  
  
"you're safe, You're safe" Sesshomaru thought as he breath a sigh of relief. He turned to face the large monitor lizard. Immediately he noticed the downed yukai dog.  
  
"MIYOHIKO!!" he thought as panic took hold of him once more. He should have been able to take this beast down with little effort. Something is seriously wrong. Sesshomaru thought sniffing the air around him.  
  
"So you have come to meet your end Lord Sesshomaru? My this is getting more and more interesting by the minute."  
  
"Sesshomaru!?" Rin questioned staring at the large white dog. Then this is his true self."  
  
"Humph..so this beast thinks that I will be taken down as easily as Miyohiko. I am not a pup like Miyohiko." He thought as he dropped his head a snarl planted on his muzzle. Kuro rushed in for attack. Rin and Hiroo continued to move away from the battling beast. Tree after tree was toppled by the two large beast. Rin watched in Horror as Sesshomaru was struck by the lizards stinging tail. He let out a yelp but to her amazement he continued to battle as if un affected. Sesshomaru swiped at the reptile's only living head with his acidic claw. The reptile hissed before collapsing as his claws dug into their mark. Sesshomaru pounced on the beast sinking his fangs into the reptile's neck tearing out its throat.  
  
He jumped back placing some distance between he and the beast as it thrashed around violently. Rin heard the beast make a gurgling noise than nothing. Sesshomaru took in the air around him checking for life in the beast. When he was satisfied the danger had passed he turned his gaze to Rin as light engulfed him changing his form to that similar of a human once more.  
  
"Rin!" he exclaimed rushing over towards the girl who sat her back pressed against a tree. He knelt beside her glancing over towards Hiroo.  
  
"Is he dead?" Sesshomaru questioned as he eyed the yukai who lay flat on the ground next to Rin  
  
"No but he has received some life threatening injuries. If he does not get care soon he will die." Rin said staring at the yukai. This was the first time she'd seen him express so much emotion. Gently he moved his hand to her side looking over her injury. He snorted as his brow came together. "BAKA! What in the hell did you think you were doing? You could have been killed Rin." He growled as he stared at the hole in the girl's side.  
  
"Well I wasn't . I am fine. I don't need your help!" she barked pushing the yukai's hands away from her injury  
  
"You're not fine wench. Damn it your loosing blood." He said in a frustrated voice.  
  
"Injuries happen when you are in battle. You should know this Lord Sesshomaru." The girl retorted coldly  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the girl. He supposed all the anger shed been suppressing was coming to a head.  
  
"I think you should focus on Miyohiko. I think he was seriously injured earlier." Rin said turning her gaze to the downed yukai on the opposite end of the forest.  
  
"Sesshomaru rose from his kneeling position in front of the girl. He watched her a moment as she avoided eye contact with him. He'd supposed he deserved that response after all he hadn't given her any reason to behave differently after how he'd treated her. He turned and made his way towards Miyohiko. Sesshomaru came to a stop next to the yukai. He suddenly found himself enraged as he took in the yukai's features for the first time.  
  
"MIYOHIKO!!!" he exclaimed as he dropped to his knees next to the yukai lifting his head and settling it in his lap. He could smell the all to familiar smell of essence of fire cat pouring off the younger yukai's body. So that is why he was taken down by the reptile he was injured prior to battle.  
  
"What happened to you Miyohiko?" Sesshomaru questioned as the yukai eyes fluttered before opening. Miyohiko stared up at Sesshomaru as he clasped his hand through that of the older yukai's. He clenched his hands close squeezing Sesshomaru's hand bracing himself as he was struck with a violent tremor. Sesshomaru watched in horror as the yukai convulsed in his arms. Slowly the yukai went lax in his arms as the tremor subsided.  
  
"Miyohiko who had done this to you?"  
  
Slowly Miyohiko moved his hand to the ground beside him. He moved his index finger through the soil slowly. Sesshomaru watched as the first letter took shape. He narrowed his eyes. He was sure he knew what would follow. He waited patiently for the younger yukai to finish writing that last letter confirming what he'd already guessed.  
  
"ITARU!? Has he done this to you Miyohiko?"  
  
Slowly Miyohiko nod his head yes.  
  
"Miyohiko!!" A woman's voice called as Bikki ran up along side of the injured yukai dropping to her knee next to him. She covered her mouth fighting the urge to scream at the sight of the dried blood near his mouth.  
  
"My love what has happened to you?" Bikki cried wiping his damp blue bangs away from his fore head. "He is burning up with fever." the girl said looking over towards Sesshomaru.  
  
"He's been poisoned" Sesshomaru said his gaze still firmly planted on the suffering yukai. How cruel he thought. Even if he could not accept the union of a yukai and human, he could never be as cruel as Itaru. I will make you pay for what you have done I swear it Itaru. Even if it cost me my life, I will have vengeance. Sesshomaru thought as Miyohiko coughed sending blood from between his lips.  
  
"Miyohiko!' Bikki cried resting her head on his chest. "Please tell me my lord, who has done this?"  
  
"His brother has done this." Sesshomaru responded  
  
"His Brother? But why would he do such a thing?" Bikki questioned stroking the yukai's head gently.  
  
"He knows of you and the pups." Sesshomaru said turning his gaze towards the girl that at across from him.  
  
"Me and the pups? Are you saying Miyohiko is suffering because of me?" The girl questioned as tears fell free of her gray eyes "Please tell me will he die?" she questioned in between sobs  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the girl his face expressionless. Bikki knew immediately what his silence meant.  
  
"Noo..no,no,no." The girl said shaking her head as if willing away what was inevitable.  
  
"Bi.ki" Miyohiko called in a gurgled voice  
  
"Do not try to speak my love" The girl said staring down at the yukai as he strained to speak.  
  
Miyohiko shook his head slowly in defiance. If he had to die she would know that he had no regrets. That he loved her more then as he lay suffering from his brother's pride than he had before. Even If he had known that this would be their fate, he would do it all over again if he knew that he would experience a love so pure. Miyohiko reached up stroking Bikki's face gently as a weak smile came onto his face.  
  
"Noo..No.Re..grets." He said staring up at her as a tear rolled down his cheek  
  
"Bikki smiled weakly at the man she loved. Even now as he lay suffering because of her he could love her so freely.  
  
"I Love you Miyohiko" she said as she watched his eyes close .  
  
"Is he dead ?" She cried looking over towards Sesshomaru.  
  
"No. his body is weakening though. We will need to get him to safety soon." He said lifting the younger yukai off of the ground and flinging him across his shoulder. Miyohiko has a strong will to live. I think there is still hope but we must get him to the fort just inside the Western Lands. Once there I will send for Aya the medicine woman. I will do my best to save him." Sesshomaru said staring at the girl  
  
"My Lord." a mans voice called from behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned to face the direction the voice had come from.  
  
"Hiroo! You've come too. RIN!" He exclaimed noticing the unconscious girl cradled in the yukai's arm.  
  
"What happened to her ?" Sesshomaru questioned a worried expression on his face.  
  
"I woke to find her collapsed beside me. My lord I think she has lost too much blood." The yukai said glancing down at the wound that dripped a steady stream of red fluid.  
  
"We must hurry" Sesshomaru said as he turned towards Bikki. "Grab hold" he said motioning to the girl. Bikki clamped his fur pelt between her fingers as she was engulfed in a blue light.  
  
Hiroo took pursuit as he was encompassed in a red light.  
  
"Damn you Itaru . All of this is your fault. If either of them die. I will make you regret crossing my path I swear it."  
  
*********************************  
  
Yep Yep.. This is my latest chapter to Before Love Honor Let me know what you guys think. You can email me at animechick262003@yahoo.com or depending on where you're viewing this just sign the guest book. ^ ^ 


	10. The Fallen The Second Half

I only own characters that I invented to bring this fic to life ^ ^  
  
Before Love Honor  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Fallen Part Two  
  
Yuri sat in front of her mirror brushing her long golden locks when she caught sight of Anjera pass by her door. "Humph, wonder where she is going at this hour?" Yuri questioned as she turned in her seat facing the entrance to her room. She rose from her chair in front of her vanity grabbing her robe and wrapping it around herself before walking out her room door.  
  
She stood in the hallway catching a glimpse of her older sibling just as she rounded a corner. "Why is she going there? It's a dead end." Yuri thought as she hurried up the dimly lit path in pursuit of Anjera. Yuri rounded the corner just in time to see the girl pass through and opening in the wall. "What is going on?" questioned as she moved cautiously towards the opening peering in. She wrapped her arms around herself as she was met with a rush of cold air. She ran her hands up and down her arms trying to ward off the chill.  
  
She stared into the dark corridor trying to locate her sister but she was only greeted with thick blackness. This is unusual Yuri thought realizing she couldn't see anything. It was especially unusual for her considering she was a dog demon, which meant she had excellent night vision. . "What a creepy place" Yuri thought. It frightened even her full yukai, who was more than capable of defending herself if necessary.  
  
"What's that bitch up to? Only one way to find out." she said as she stepped through the entrance into the darkness. Immediately the concrete block began to move back to its original spot. Yuri spun around just as the last sliver of light vanished leaving her trapped. "Damn!" She cursed as she began to move forward slowly. She placed her hand against the wall trying to find a guide in through the darkness.  
  
She snatched it back quickly after it made contact with a slimy substance that lined the wall. "Shit!" I've got to get out of here. She continued to walk making sure each step was more cautious than the first. Her sensitive ears twitched uncontrollably as the sound of something sliding across the ground echoed through the corridor. Just as Yuri thought she couldn't move another step from fear she suddenly found herself greeted with light as candles lining the corridor walls lit in front of her. She wasted little time walking over from the smothering black into the light.  
  
She turned to face the darkness; just as she did a loud growl came from the blackened area. Yuri spun around on her heels running down the dimly lit path. The more she walked, the narrower the passage became. It continued on like that until Yuri found herself wedged between the walls. She could see a light just ahead. She inched her body sideways until her shoulder pushed through the narrowed exit followed by the rest of her. Her heart beat against her chest violently as she looked around the large room. She stared at the room's floor which had a large crescent moon that seemed to encompass the entire surface of the floor.  
  
She turned her attention towards the ceiling. It was painted like the night sky with stars. Three iron cage hung from the ceiling. Leg irons and arm restraints dangled from the wall. " An old sacrificial chamber" she thought. "Why would Anjera come to such a place?" Yuri question was answered as she caught the sound of voices coming from further in the chamber.  
  
Yuri walked towards the voices. As she did she came to a turn in the chamber just as the voices became louder. Yuri turned the corner stopping sharp as Anjera standing near a table with a figure cloaked in red came into view. She darted back around the corner out f sight hoping the two had not seen her. Her chest rose and fell fast as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
When she was satisfied that the two had neither seen her nor caught her scent she leaned forward slowly peering around the corner at the two. She gasped as Anjera reached up removing the hood of the cloak revealing Itaru. His silver and blue hair fell across his shoulder loosely as he took Anjera into his embrace. What is this she's supposed to be marrying Sesshomaru? Yuri continued to watch in silence listening to the two as they spoke.  
  
"So you finally made it." Itaru said pulling Anjera into his embrace  
  
"Hai" Anjera responded as she rest her head against his chest "I have missed you. How much longer must we continue this charade? If I have to be near that damned weakling Sesshomaru one more day, I'll die." The girl exclaimed leaning away from his chest so that her green eyes were locked with his blue ones. "Tell me that the first task has been completed."  
  
"It was carried out as we'd planned." Itaru responded his voice was as vacant as the expression he wore.  
  
"Really? Then your imbecile of a brother is dead?" Anjera questioned a smirk on her face  
  
Yuri covered her mouth fighting the urge to make a sound. Miyohiko!? Itaru and Anjera had planned and murdered Miyohiko. Yuri's body began to shake violently as she slid to a stooped position. "So cold. How can they be so cold?" she questioned silently. It was true that they were yukai and yukai were not known to be the most feeling of creatures, but never had she seen any as cold as those two. Yuri slowly rose once more as tears streamed down her face. Her legs were trembling and as much as she wanted to turn and run, there was still more she needed to here if she planned to notify Lord Morihiro and her father of their eldest children's treachery. She leaned out again as the two continued to talk.  
  
"Did you make him suffer? He deserved to suffer for breeding with that filth." Anjera continued her voice light with amusement  
  
"Hai, he suffered unimaginably so. After all essence of fire cat is not only the most lethal of poisons it is also the cruelest. Your lung explode and you drown in you own fluid. Is that satisfactory for you my dear?" Itaru said as he wiped away a stray strand of Anjera golden hair before leaning in and kissing the girl.  
  
Yuri felt her stomach do flip flops at the site of the sadistic lovers. She closed her eyes fighting the urge to vomit right there as they continued their nauseating scene. She heard a moan come from Anjera as Itaru turned the girl towards the wall pushing her Kimono up around her waist. Anjera pulled her long tress across her shoulder as she pushed her small rear out towards the yukai wagging it back and forth with anticipation.  
  
Itaru smiled as he loosened the belt that held his robe close revealing his hardened length. He gripped the girl around her waste as he thrust himself deep into her slick passage. He moved his hands gripping the girl's wrist planting her hands against the bricked wall of the chamber as he thrust deeper and harder into the girl. Yuri herd a loud moan come from the two as their bodies went limp. That was quick she thought staring at the yukai as he breath rapidly.  
  
"You have made me so happy with the news of your brother's demise" Anjera said as she pulled her Kimono down before turning to face Itaru. "Now all we have to do is get rid of the other two. Then my love we shall rule over these lands as we have always desired." Anjera said reaching up and stroking his face. " All that remains is the sacrifice Anjera said smiling at Itaru.  
  
"Yes all that remains is the sacrifice. Thank you for bringing it." Itaru said planting a kiss on Anjera's fore head.  
  
"Sacrifice!? What sacrifice!? There is no one here except.." Yuri's thoughts trailed off as her eyes shot up just in time to see Itaru coming her direction. This was a trap Yuri gasped as she moved from her position on side of the wall.  
  
"Hello Yuri. How'd you enjoy the show!" Itaru barked as he lunged in towards the girl striking her so hard she flew across the room striking the adjacent wall.  
  
"Yada..Yada, such a stupid girl!!!" Anjera said laughing as Itaru made his way towards the downed girl. Yuri opened her eyes to see Itaru standing above her.  
  
"It was kind of you to come to us. You saved us the trouble of having to drag you from your room. Which I admit would have been much more fun, but I won't complain. A scream is a scream, right? Now scream for me Yuri!" Itaru barked as Anjera walked up along side of him handing him a small dagger with strange writing on it.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Yuri cried  
  
"Because I hate baka's and weaklings and you little sister are by far the biggest baka I've ever met. I can't rule side by side with the likes of you. It would be an embarrassment."  
  
"Itaru Why?" Yuri questioned staring at Itaru  
  
"Nothing personal DEAR ! I needed a blood sacrifice and well your sister recommended you. Look at it this way you're not dying in vain. It's for a good cause."  
  
"What about father, what will you tell him happened to me?" Yuri questioned turning her attention towards Anjera once more.  
  
"Tell Him? BAKA!!!" Anjera laughed he'll be joining you.  
  
"NANI!! But ,Why? Please don't do this."  
  
"But we're not" Itaru said rising to a standing position once more "He is." Itaru said as a crazed smile came onto his face  
  
Yuri's eyes turned towards the dark passage she'd used to enter the room. The floor beneath her shook as a large mass of black sludge oozed out onto the floor.  
  
"Yuri moved to a sitting position scooting until her back made contact behind her.  
  
"You let it free. How could you. You're both mad. Do you hear me, MAD!!"  
  
"Humph. mad you have no idea." Anjera spat just as the black ooze launched onto Yuri encompassing the girl's being.  
  
Yuri struggled against the substance violently thrashing. Tear after tear was ripped into the glue like substance by the girl's claws. Slowly red fluid began to pool around the area where Yuri lay fighting for her life. The girls movements began to grow slower and slower until nothing. The blood that had pooled around the black sludge was quickly absorbed by the mass.  
  
Itaru removed the red robe he'd been wearing revealing his nude form. He took the dagger he held in his hand slicing into his flesh. Blood spilled down the front of his form dripping onto the floor.  
  
"I am your master. You will obey me." He shouted as the mass rose above him like a giant wave before crashing down enveloping him. Anjera stood watching as the goop molded it's self onto Itaru's frame.  
  
"It is done. With this armor, I am indestructible" Itaru said turning to face Anjera  
  
"Now we can destroy all of the weaklings." Anjera said as a smirk came onto her face.  
  
"Are you ready to hunt? I know where there is excellent prey." Itaru said smiling at the girl.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Anjera responded returning his smile  
  
***********************************************  
  
Rin opened her eye's slowly as sunlight spilled into the room bathing her in its brilliant glow.  
  
"Where am I?" She questioned as she tried to move to a sitting position in the bed where she lay. Her efforts were stopped as a sharp pain rushed through her mid section reminding her of the wound she'd received. Rin glanced down at her tightly wrapped mid section. As she did so her eyes caught sight of the sleeping yukai that sat next to her in a chair, his head resting on the side of her bed, as he held her hand close to his chest.  
  
Rin adjusted in the bed slightly flinching as she did so her every move sent small pulse of pain rushing through her. Sesshomaru moved slightly as he tightened his grip on the girl's hand. Rin stared down at the yukai who slept soundly. She reached out raking her fingers through his silver bang. He looks so peaceful sleeping there like that she thought. She wondered how long he'd been there in that position considering how uncomfortable it must be to sleep like that.  
  
Suddenly a loud scream came redirecting her attention towards the door of her chamber. She stared at the door a moment listening for the bone chilling noise to come again. Finally when she was sure she would not hear a repeat of the bone chilling noise she turned her gaze back towards Sesshomaru to find the golden eyed lord staring back at her.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Rin questioned in a hoarse voice as she slumped back against the pillows on her bed.  
  
"Hai." Sesshomaru responded staring at Rin  
  
"Who was it?" Rin questioned turning her attention towards the door once more.  
  
"It was Miyohiko." Sesshomaru responded  
  
"MIYOHIKO!? What is happening to him?" Rin questioned as a worried expression came onto her face.  
  
"Aya is removing the last of the poison from him. It is a painful process but he will live. It should be over soon." Sesshomaru said as he watched Rin who continued to look towards the door. He wasn't sure if her keeping her back to him was all over her curiosity of Miyohiko's well being , or if some of her effort to avert eye contact stemmed from her still being angry.  
  
"How long has he had to endure this?" Rin questioned her back to the yukai as she slid her hand from his grasp.  
  
"Two days" Sesshomaru responded reaching out and taking the girl's hand into his own once more  
  
"Please don't" Rin said turning to face the yukai.  
  
It hurt to look at him Rin thought as he stared at her his face expressionless as always. All the longing for something that could never be she could not continue to take herself through that. She'd made that promise when she sat bleeding beneath the cherry tree watching him tend to Miyohiko. It was true that she loved him with every fiber of her being, but if he could not love her completely as she loved him, then they would have nothing. It would have to be all or nothing Rin thought snatching her hand free of him once more. She would not be his whore. He's made his choice, now he must live with it. She thought as determination revived in her.  
  
"You don't have to stay here." Rin barked staring directly in front of her  
  
"I want to stay" Sesshomaru said reaching for the girl once more  
  
"Well I don't need you too. I am fine here by myself. I don't need you pretending to care!" Rin barked her voice was saturated with anger  
  
Sesshomaru furrowed his brow together as a frown came onto his face. He rose from his seat next to the girl. Rin felt a chill run through her. The look on his face told her she'd struck a sensitive cord with the yukai.  
  
"Nani! Pretend? Humph.. You think I have need to pretend? Baka!! " He growled as he reached down capturing the girls chin turning her head so that her eyes met his. "I have no need to pretend wench! WHAT I SAID BACK IN THE FOREST I MEANT!" He growled as he released his grip on the girl.  
  
"LORD SESHOMARU!!!" A panicked voice called  
  
Sesshomaru gaze left Rin as he walked over towards the chamber door opening it.  
  
"What is it Hiroo?" Sesshomaru questioned the panicked yukai  
  
"My lord we have received some bad news." Hiroo began  
  
"What news have you received Hiroo?" Sesshomaru questioned taking in the agitated state the yukai was in.  
  
"My Lord. Its your uncle..Lord Sesshomaru Lord ,Morihiro is DEAD!" Hiroo said  
  
His chest rising and falling briskly  
  
"NANI!? Who has told you this?"  
  
Rin eyes widened as she listened to Hiroo. Sesshomaru glanced back at the girl. "We will finish this discussion later," He said as he left the room closing the door behind him, Rin lay in the bed absorbing what she'd just heard. Lord Morihiro was dead but how? Things were spinning out of control fast. What did all this mean. Rin felt her pulse speed up. Surely if Lord Morihiro is dead that means that Sesshomaru will go off to battle. Rin closed her eyes as she thought of what battle could mean. True he was yukai but he could die same as any other being that had life. He was not an immortal.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what does all this mean?" She questioned as she turned her gaze to the window in her room.  
  
Sesshomaru followed Hiroo to a room where a group of injured Yukai soldiers were being treated. Sesshomaru let his eyes scan across the room to the men all familiar to him. Many times he ridden out with these yukai as comrades in battle. They were the strongest of Lord Morihiro guards yet here they were in front of him looking as though they were lucky to have escaped with their lives.  
  
Sesshomaru gaze fell on Akihiko the captain of Lord Morihiro's guards. Nani!? Sesshomaru questioned silently. Akihiko had trained him in the art of the samurai yet here he lay his arm completely removed. How is this possible no one has ever been able to land a scratch on him? Not even Sesshomaru.  
  
"Akihiko" Sesshomaru called trying to get the injured yukai's attention.  
  
"Lo.rd Sesshomaru., Gomen. We tried but he has become to strong. I tried protecting my lord but.but I was no match." The yukai said breaking down into a sob  
  
"Who has done this? Tell me Akihiko."  
  
"It was my lord's son Itaru. He's gone mad both he and that damned wench."  
  
"Nani!? Wench?"  
  
"Yes Lord Hanta's daughter. It was the older one Anjera. It is pure blood lust. The bitch laughed while her father was decapitated by Itaru. Your uncle fought until the end but it did little good. Itaru has acquired the Black wolf of moon armor. That armor is dangerous and was sealed away for that reason but somehow he found out about it.  
  
No matter how many attacks we administered in beast form and other wise nothing could stop him. Finally your uncle was taken down. After the others saw that they threw down their weapons and pledged their loyalty to that monster. There were a bunch of us that refused. A lot of our comrades were lost in battle on our way here. Sesshomaru your uncle made me swear to give you this." Akihiko said handing Sesshomaru a scroll.  
  
"Contained is this is the instructions on where to find the Second of this armor. It is called the Red wolf of moon armor. You can not face Itaru in battle without it. Please avenge our lord. Please."  
  
Sesshomaru stared down at the scroll he held in his hand. Three times Itaru had raised his Fury. Rage burned in him.  
  
"The coward!" Sesshomaru growled as he rose from his place next to Akihiko "I will kill you so help me Itaru. I swear on my life as a Yukai one of us will die and it won't be me." 


	11. The Arrival

Before Love Honor  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Arrival  
  
Sesshomaru walked down the corridors quickly. His mind was fast at work. He had known Itaru to be conniving, but he had not expected the youkai to go so far as to attempt to murder his brother and to murder his own father. Not to mention Anjera he'd known she was up to something from the start. He had hoped by pretending to marry her he could figure out her true motivation in time, but that would not be. So many things had happened in so little time. Now he found himself headed for all out war. A war that by the looks of Akihiko he wasn't sure he'd come back from with his life.  
  
Sesshomaru paused staring out of one of the many windows that lined the corridor. Slowly his eyes scanned across the court yard to the gathering youkai who had come to join his ranks. So many of them would not return from this battle yet they were willing to risk it all in the name of honor. Most of them had come seeking to make names for themselves, through battle. Sesshomaru smiled wearily at the thought of the word. So long he'd lived his life trying to recapture this supposedly precious thing that meant so much to him.  
  
Nothing could come before his honor. That was until her. That was until Rin had come into his life. His heart longed for her more then it had anything else he could recall in his entire existence, including his honor. Now it seemed that his love of one would cost him his love of the other. After all he was bound by honor to tell her what had happened to he brother. There was no way she could forgive him for something like that. Even though him killing her brother had not been intentional, he could not see her forgiving him. If he had spared the boy or maybe just continued on, no his honor would not permit such a thing. The boy had challenged him he had an obligation to meet his challenger in battle. So many mistakes had been made.  
  
"If only, no there was no use in thinking of what could have been there was only what is at the present moment. The past is the past I can't change it." Sesshomaru said a he started to walk down the hall once more.  
  
"Young Lord" A woman's voice called from behind him halting his movement. Sesshomaru turned to face the person whom had called out to him.  
  
"Aya! Is there a problem?" Sesshomaru questioned as the older woman made her way towards him. Sesshomaru watched as the short stocky older woman slowly walked his way. Her face was wrinkled with age. Her hair was as white as snow and tied into a single silver braid that hung across her shoulder.  
  
"Hai" The woman responded as she came to and stop in front of him. "I bring news of the other young Lord and his mate." She stated as she stared up at Sesshomaru  
  
"News? What sort of news?" Sesshomaru questioned furrowing his brow together  
  
"I think we should start with the other young lord first" She said as she continued to stare up at Sesshomaru her face impassive." I removed as much of the poison from his being as I could, but he was left with an irreversible paralysis of his vocal chords. I am afraid he will never speak again." She said her voice even and void of emotion.  
  
"Nan!? Are you sure there is nothing that can be done?" Sesshomaru questioned as he struggled to take in the news.  
  
"No young lord, there is not anything more that can be done. His last transformation into beast form quickened the poisons movement. I did my best." She finished  
  
"What of the girl? You said that you had news of her as well?" Sesshomaru questioned as he braced himself for more bad news.  
  
"She has gone into labor." The woman stated as a partial smile came onto her face.  
  
"Nani!? The pups will come soon." Sesshomaru questioned excitedly as a smile came onto his face.  
  
"Hai. She went into labor an hour ago. I will caution this young lord. I hope you had not intended to move them. The girl can't be moved from this place after the pups are born. Remember she is a human and the pups are half lings, if they are moved from here too soon, they can die. Human females do not recover as swiftly as youkai women. Please take this into consideration. I must go now. The girl will need attending to. I will have someone notify you when the pups have arrived." The older woman finished turning and walking the other direction.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled as he watched the older woman move slowly down the halls. He'd received enough bad news to last him a lifetime this day but the pups being born had to be the single ray of sunshine. Miyohiko would want to know he thought as he headed towards the chamber where the younger youkai was being held. Besides he needed to talk to him and tell of all that had transpired over that last few days.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Rin stood staring out of her chamber window. She watched the amassing armies and her heart sank. There would most definitely be war. How she had gotten herself mixed up in something like this, she wondered as she watched the young soldiers scurry about the court yard. She'd started her journey with one hope in mind and that was finding out what had happened to her sibling, nothing more.  
  
There was no longer a question of if there would be war she knew now. And her heart ached at the thought of Sesshomaru leaving and possibly never returning to her. At least not returning to her alive, she thought balding her hand up into fist. To loose someone dear to her again she didn't think she could bare it. Even so it was a real possibility and she would have to be ready.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Sesshomaru turned the handle on the door slowly causing it to open. Slowly he walked in his eyes settling on the blue haired youkai who sat with his back elevated by pillows on the bed. Miyohiko turned to face Sesshomaru a feeble smile coming onto the youkai's face.  
  
"Miyohiko" Sesshomaru called as he made his way over towards the youkai "You look well." Sesshomaru stated as he came to a stop at the youkai's bedside.  
  
Miyohiko smiled nodding his head slowly.  
  
"Has Aya told you the news of your inability to speak?" Sesshomaru questioned his brow furrowed in frustration.  
  
"Hai" Miyohiko mouthed as he turned his gaze towards the window.  
  
"Gomen, Miyohiko" Sesshomaru said taking note of the sad expression the younger youkai wore. "There is a lot I must tell you Miyohiko. So much has happened over the past few days. I am not really sure where to begin, but I will try to cover as much as I can with what little time we have." Sesshomaru finished as the youkai turned to face him once more.  
  
"First I must tell you that you're going to be a new father in a matter of hours." Sesshomaru said smiling as he watched the youkai's eyes widen over the news. Slowly Miyohiko threw blankets that covered him aside as he made ready to move from the bed.  
  
"Miyohiko take it easy." Sesshomaru said placing his hand on the younger youkai's shoulder. "You should rest a little longer before you go to her. You will only worry her if she sees you now. Besides the pups need their otousan to be healthy, and you won't be if you keep pushing yourself. Now rest for me, please." Sesshomaru finished as the youkai moved back to his original position on the bed.  
  
Miyohiko smiled nodding his head slowly in acknowledgement of what Sesshomaru had said.  
  
"Now, for the more unpleasant news." Sesshomaru begin. "Miyohiko your father is dead. So are Lord Hanta and countless others from the northern lands. Itaru is behind all of it, both he and Anjera." Sesshomaru glanced down towards the younger youkai as he grimaced with anger.  
  
"Why?" Miyohiko mouthed as he turned to face Sesshomaru his face twisted with rage.  
  
"I do not know why, but there is more you should know. Itaru has acquired the Black Wolf of Moon armor. Your brother is going to come here to attack us Miyohiko. We are sure of it. You are the only one who can challenge him for rule of the northern lands Miyohiko, but you are in no condition to do battle. I am going into battle in your place." Sesshomaru finished as he stared at the youkai who shook his head in defiance.  
  
"No!" Miyohiko mouthed  
  
"Hai, I must. There is too much at stake. We can not make any errors. Most of the Northern armies have been annihilated by Itaru. Only a small group managed to make it this far. He has become extremely dangerous Miyohiko. We can not let his blood reign go any further then it has already. I know you want to avenge your father, but you were weakened by the poison. Do you understand this Miyohiko? I will avenge all of them. I swear it!" Sesshomaru finished as he placed his hand on the youkai's shoulders once more  
  
Miyohiko reached up covering Sesshomaru's hand with his own as he nod his head in agreement.  
  
"Now get some rest. You have some little visitors coming in a matter of hours Sesshomaru" Finished as he moved towards the chambers door. "I will come and check on you again later." Sesshomaru said as exited the chamber.  
  
Miyohiko sat a moment staring after the youkai. His cousin was going to war on his behalf. Indeed it was a noble thing for him to get involved. Even so there was a great danger that lay ahead if Itaru had gained control of the Black Wolf of Moon Armor. He would prove and extremely dangerous opponent for even Sesshomaru, Miyohiko thought. There is a strong possibility you will loose your life Sesshomaru. Not to mention Rin who had fallen in love with Sesshomaru, what of her. What will become of her if you die? He questioned silently as he turned his attention to the open window.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Hours Passed  
  
Sesshomaru came to a stop outside of Rin's chamber door. The day had been long and had left him exhausted. In a matter of days his perfect world had been turned completely upside down. Miyohiko had nearly been killed. His uncle and a visiting Lord had been murdered by his older cousin. Now it appeared that he would be going off to a battle he wasn't sure he'd return from, he thought.  
  
He leaned forward resting his head against the wooden door. He'd never been one for avoiding problems no matter how complex or dire the outcome could be, but at that moment he wished he could avoid the dilemma that was before him. He'd made up his mind earlier in the day to tell Rin the truth. He was the only one who knew the answer to her question of what had happened to her brother.  
  
She deserved to know what happened to her brother. He couldn't take the risk of her continuing on her futile quest. There was a strong possibility he would die in battle. He would need to grant her peace before he left for his uncertain future onthe battle field. This was most he could do after breaking her heart, he thought as he grasped the handle of the door between his fingers and turning it slowly.  
  
Quietly he walked into the room his eyes settled on Rin who stood out on her bedroom terrace. She was dressed in a light blue sleeping gown that dropped to her ankles. Her raven colored tresses spilled down her back blowing ever so lightly as a breeze ushered through the room. The sweet scent of sakura permeated the air. The night's sky was clear with the exception of the moon, which illuminated it along with stars which twinkled across sky from their scattered positions. Sesshomaru continued to watch the girl who seemed to unaware of his presence.  
  
"Rin." He called in a low voice.  
  
He paused a moment waiting for her response to be greeted with silence. Bit by Bit he moved towards her until he was close enough to reach out and touch her which he wasted little time doing. He grabbed hold of he shoulders causing the girl to gasp in response.  
  
Immediately the wet and salty scent of tears touched his sensitive nose. Panic struck Sesshomaru as he hurriedly spun the girl around so that she was facing him. His eyes widened at the sight of her pale damp skin. Rin quickly pressed herself against his being. Sesshomaru dropped his arms around her waist in response. He squeezed her petite form close to him as he rest his chin atop her head.  
  
"What ails you my love?" Sesshomaru questioned his soft baritone voice low and gentle in tone.  
  
"There will be war won't there?" Rin questioned as the tears began to flow heavily her face pressed against his chest.  
  
"Hai." Sesshomaru responded stroking her head gently as he continued to hold her to him.  
  
"Please don't leave me. If you die, I will be alone again. I don't think I can't bare it." Rin said in between sobs  
  
"I will always be with you Rin." He stated tightening his hold on her  
  
"Promise me you won't die. Please promise me!" Rin exclaimed as she leaned back her gaze meeting his.  
  
Sesshomaru stared down at Rin his heart was in so much turmoil. He loved this girl more then he'd first realized. If only it could be different he thought as his mind wondered back to wishing of things that could not be. Or could it he thought as a faint smile graced his mouth. Could he have a life with this human wench? Kami he wished he could, he thought as he stared down into her dark brown eyes as she pleaded for his safe return as if they actually held control over fate. Things would be far easier if they had,Sesshomaru thought as he readied to answer her.  
  
"Rin, I can not promise such a thing" He said his voice even in tone.  
  
He felt her body go lax as her legs gave way. Quickly he drew her up into his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder her raven tresses spilling across his forearm. He turned slowly and moved towards the bed laying her down before kneeling beside her.  
  
Rin took hold of his hand pressing it to her face as they watched each other in silence. He knew she hurt because of the impending war. The girl had suffered great loss in her life, yet some how she'd always managed to remain strong. How he desired to take her and protect from all that would bring her grief.  
  
"Lay with me." Rin whispered cutting into his thoughts  
  
"I don't think it would be wise. Your injuries have not healed." Sesshomaru stated as he stared at the area of her night gown that was bunched up over her bandage.  
  
"Will you deny me, my lord?" Rin questioned in a voice that caused the youkai's pulse to race. "You will leave tomorrow for battle." She began once more "There is no guarantee that you will return to me. Give me this night. Let me be with you. This may be our last time together." She finished as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Rin leaned forward placing a soft kiss on the youkai's forehead before laying back against the pillows that lined the bedding. She watched as he rose from his kneeling position and walked to the opposite side of the bed. Slowly he removed his robe revealing his tall lean form. Sesshomaru slid in the bedding behind Rin spooning his body against her as he placed a gentle kiss on her small mouth.  
  
"I love you" She whispered as he dragged his mouth away from hers sprinkling soft kisses along her jaw line.  
  
"And I you" he responded "Now get some rest."  
  
Rin stared across her shoulder at the youkai as a mischievous smile graced her mouth.  
  
"Surely you don't think I asked you to join me in bed for rest?" She questioned raising one eyebrow.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled before leaning in to claim her mouth once more. Slowly his slid his tongue between her soft lips as his hand slid across her body. Gently he slid his hand beneath the soft material of the night gown as he made and path to the awaiting warmth just between legs. Rin moaned as he moved his warm mouth down across her jaw line settling on the sensitive area just below her ear.  
  
He moved his mouth in a even pace drawing moans from the girl as he massaged her neck moving his mouth and tongue in slow unison. He slid his hand inside her undergarments to her wet warmth. Rin gasped as his finger made contact with her nerve center. Gently he began moving his finger back and forth across the throbbing nerve. Rin dug her nails into the bedding as she arched against his touch.  
  
Rin moved her hand down covering his with her own. Slowly she moved her hand in chime with his as he continued to suckle on her neck. He moved his free hand to the hardened tip of her breast. Gently he grazed the swollen tip causing her to let out a loud moan. Her scent was becoming stronger. Stronger then normal he thought as he continued his ministrations.  
  
Rin slid her right hand behind her back taking Sesshomaru's swollen member between her small fingers. Gently she began pumping up and down on his heated flesh causing him to groan against her ear.  
  
"Take me my Lord." Rin ordered in a breathy voice.  
  
"Hai." Sesshomaru responded in a heavy passion ridden tone. The girls ministrations were as sweet as any he'd ever felt he thought as she ran her thumb across the throbbing tip of his member. Hurriedly he moved his hand pushing her gown up over her curvy hips before ripping away the material that blocked him from his desired destination.  
  
He moved his knee lifting her leg so that it was perched atop of his as he scooted in close behind her. He could feel the heat of her passage but and inch away. Rin reached up wrapping her hand behind his head drawing him forward so that his mouth covered hers. Gently he pushed forward submerging himself with the girls welcoming warmth. He let out a groan against her mouth as he began thrusting into her wet passage.  
  
Gradually he increased his tempo as Rin bucked her hips countering his every thrust.  
  
Rin threw her head back calling his name as he continued to move within her his finger messaging feverishly against her swollen nerve center.  
  
"Sesshomaru Rin called breathlessly as she clenched the bed sheets. Her body trembled as she was overcome with hot orgasmic bliss. Sesshomaru felt the girl's wall close over his throbbing member sending him to his release. He thrust forward a few more times milking himself dry within her tight passages before rolling onto his back.  
  
Rin turned facing him. Sesshomaru stretched his arm to the side granting the girl passage to rest her head on his chest. They lay silently both of them panting heavily. Sesshomaru lay in thought as Rin cuddled close to him her arm flung across his mid section. Everything had gone wrong. He quickly forgotten why he'd originally come to he chamber. There was the matter of telling her of her brother. He stared down at the girl who laid against him peacefully.  
  
Once he told her he would surely loose her forever, but that was a chance he would have to take.  
  
"Rin." He began in a low raspy voice  
  
"Hai." She responded in a drowsy voice  
  
"Rin, there is something I must tell you." He started again his breathing increasing slightly  
  
"Hai" she responded once more her head still firmly planted on his chest.  
  
"Rin, I have some information concer.."  
  
Suddenly a knock came to the door interrupting them. Rin moved her body off of his as he moved to rise from the bedding.  
  
"Nani?" Sesshomaru called as he moved reapplying his previously discarded robe.  
  
"My Lord Aya has sent for you. The pups have arrived." The man voiced excitedly  
  
"I see. Tell her I will come shortly." Sesshomaru responded  
  
"Hai." The man answered  
  
Sesshomaru turned to face Rin who had already moved from the bed and was slipping on her robe.  
  
"Let's go and get cleaned up. It seems we have two little ones who need our welcome." Rin said as she grabbed clean clothing and left the room.  
  
"Hai." Sesshomaru responded giving chase.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Half Hour Later  
  
Sesshomaru pushed the room's door open before stepping aside and allowing Rin entrance. Rin's eyes immediately fell to Bikki who sat in the bed a small bundle secure in her arms. Miyohiko sat in a chair near the side of her bed another small bundle in his arms.  
  
Rin hurried to the girl side as she staring down on the sleeping infant she held. The baby was so tiny Rin thought as she looked it over its small clawed hand clasped Bikki thumb. It had brown hair like Bikki with small pointed ears like Miyohiko.  
  
"Rin!" Bikki called in an excited yet low voice.  
  
"Hai" Rin said sending the girl a warm smile. "Bikki they are so precious Rin said as she moved over towards Miyohiko staring down on the bundle he held in his arms.  
  
"What will you call them?" Rin questioned as she took the small blue haired bundle from Miyohiko.  
  
"Well the girl we have decided to name Fumi." Bikki said motioning towards the blue haired bundle "For the boy we have decided to call him Hisato." Bikki finished as she stared down at the brown haired bundle she held in her arms.  
  
"Hai, Fumi and Hisato is it? " Rin said as she held the bundle in her arms "You have chosen them fine names. Miyohiko you are awfully quiet." Rin said staring down at the youkai."  
  
Miyohiko stared up at Rin his eyes as empty as she had ever seen. Slowly he rose moving pass her and exiting the room.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Rin questioned puzzled over his behavior  
  
"Gomen, I forgot to tell you earlier Rin." Sesshomaru started "Rin Miyohiko has permanently loss his ability to speak."  
  
"Nani!? But why, how?" She questioned excitedly  
  
"The poison damaged his vocal chords." Bikki interjected "It bothers him that he can't speak, but Miyohiko is strong in will. He will not let this keep him down for long." Bikki Finished sending her a reassuring smile.  
  
"She is right. Don't beat yourself up over it. You didn't know. I'll go and have a word with him later." Sesshomaru finished as he continued to watch Rin as she held the bundle in her arms.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Hours Later  
  
Rin laid in bed snuggled close to Sesshomaru. She listened quietly to his heart beat as his chest rose and fell evenly. He had drifted off shortly after they'd returned from visiting with Bikki and the newborns. They were so beautiful, Rin thought thinking back to the image of the small bundle she'd held.  
  
She was extremely happy for Bikki and Miyohiko, but she couldn't deny the small amount of envy she held for the girl. She and Miyohiko had been through so much to be together, and it finally looked as though things were looking up for them, with the exception of Miyohiko's loss of his voice. None the less what Bikki had with Miyohiko, was what she desired of Sesshomaru. A complete life with a family. She wanted more then anything to be his mate, but it looked as though fate would deny them, she thought sinking further into the slumbering youkai's embrace.  
  
Rin could feel the wait of her eye lids as they begin to close. Exhaustion was settling in on the girl after all it had been a along day. She glanced up at Sesshomaru once more before her eyes finally caved to the pressure of awaiting sleep. Maybe it wasn't so far fetched to dream of alife with him. Maybe the heavens would hear her prayer, and grant her the life she desired with him. Maybe, just maybe they would have a family too.  
  
****************************************  
  
Long awaited update Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Big Hugs to my loyal Readers Nekiochan and Nightmare of Cats. Thanks girls!! And Big hugs to all of you who were kind enough to review. Your Kind words are what keep me going. Anyways as always let me know what you think by signing the guest book. oNE MORE THING cHAPTER 11 WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW NIGHT!! 


	12. Seige Of the Castle

Chapter 11  
  
War!!  
  
Part One  
  
Siege of the Castle  
  
Itaru watched as Anjera approached him. It had been three days since they had over thrown both their parent and assumed rule over the northern and eastern lands. He had meticulously put together a fell proof plan. There was only one obstacle that remained in front of he and Anjera's way, he thought as he ran his clawed hand down the portrait of Sesshomaru ripping it to shreds. Lord Sesshomaru. My dear cousin, you are the last who can pose opposition to my infinite reign. I can not allow you to foil my plans. I have lain in wait for far too many years to rid myself of you weakling's demon and human alike. I will rule as a true demon lord. Not as some weakling like my father. The world was made for the strong, not the weak, he thought as ripped into the last of the painting.  
  
"May be you should reserve you're frustrations for Lord Sesshomaru when you meet on the battle field ,my love." Anjera said as she walked up behind Itaru encircling his waist with her arm as she rest her head against his back.  
  
"You have news for me?" Itaru questioned  
  
"Hai, my lord." Anjera began "I have received word from the watchers. It seems that Akihiko and a few of the other soldiers were able to make it to the western lands."  
  
"NAN!? That would mean that Sesshomaru now holds the scrolls with the map to the Red Wolf of Moon armor." Itaru growled as he tore free of Anjera's embrace.  
  
"Hai indeed it seems that he has acquired the map. As troublesome as that bit of news is, I still have more, my lord."  
  
"What could prove more troublesome then what you have just informed me of?" Itaru hissed as he turned to face Anjera  
  
"Well , it seems that your brother lives, and not just he, but the human wench as well, and she has given birth to twin pups." Anjera finished folding her arms across her chest as she watched Itaru who paced back and forth in front of her.  
  
"Damn!" Itaru growled as he continued to walk back and forth." I can not run the risk with Miyohiko. He is not as much a threat as Sesshomaru, but I want him gone for good. Both he and those damned half ling that wench has brought into this world. Anjera you are to gather half of our ranks and head toward the fort Just inside of the western Lands. Once there you are to finish what I started. They can not be allowed to live at any cost do you understand this?"  
  
"Hai. I will kill them all." Anjera responded a malicious smile gracing her small mouth." What of you, my lord? What will you do?" She questioned her cold green eyes fixed on Itaru  
  
"I have unfinished business with my little cousin that I will be attending to. He will never make it to retrieve that armor in time. I swear it!"  
  
****************************************  
  
Sesshomaru finished applying the last of his armor as he stared down on a sleeping Rin. Slowly she begin to move beneath the covers. Sesshomaru smiled as he watched her hands move across the bedding frantically searching for his form. He attached his sword at his side before walking over toward the girl kneeling next to the bed just as her eyes came open to meet his. Quickly Rin sat up in the bed the look of panic on her face.  
  
"Is it time already?" she questioned her voice trembling from the emotion that threatened to come forth.  
  
"Hai." Sesshomaru responded reaching out and taking a strand of her ebony tresses between his finger.  
  
"But the sun has not yet risen. Must you leave now?" She asked her tone was bordering a plea.  
  
"Hai. We can not prolong this any longer. I must travel east to retrieve something very important before heading north."  
  
"I don't want you to leave me." Rin said reaching out stroking the youkai's face.  
  
" I have no choice. You know as well as I do that Itaru will wreak unfathomable havoc if he is not stopped."  
  
"Hai, " Rin responded dropping her gaze to the covering on the bed.  
  
"Please do not look like that Rin. My Love, I promise, I will do my best to return to you safely."  
  
"I Love you." Rin said as she leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"And I you, more than you know." He said as he wrapped his arms around her form drawing her close to him.  
  
Rin leaned away from Sesshomaru their eye locking.  
  
"Rin when I return there is something very important we must discuss. I had hoped to discuss it with you before my departure, but time will not permit me to do so. Until I return I need you to be strong my love. Will you do this for me?" Sesshomaru questioned as he stroked her face gently.  
  
"Hai." Rin responded  
  
"My Lord it is time. The soldiers have all gathered. We await your orders." Hiroo called from outside the chamber door.  
  
"I will be down shortly Hiroo. Tell the men that." Sesshomaru responded his gaze still locked with Rin's.  
  
Sesshomaru's ear twitched slightly. With his keen sense of hearing he caught the sound of the girl's heart beat quickening as the youkai spoke. He stared at her, the human wench whom had laid claim to his heart when no other could. Kami she was beautiful, he thought as he watched her. If fate would permit him, he hoped that this would not be the last time that he stared into her beautiful brown eyes. Smelled the sweet scent of her hair or caressed her soft skin. Slowly he rose from his kneeled position her eyes following as he did so.  
  
Rin moved from the bedding so that she stood in front of him. It was taking everything in her not to plead for him to stay. Not to break down and cry. She loved him there was no denying it. The thought of loosing him left her more frightened than any other time she could remember, yet she would have to be brave for his sake, she thought as she stared into his golden eyes. She could see that he was suffering with great turmoil himself, even if he were not willing to say so, she had sensed it.  
  
"You must leave now." Rin said forcing a smile  
  
"Hai. Sesshomaru said as he pulled her toward him. He needed to feel her being against his once more, he thought as he closed his eyes savoring the way she felt. He stood holding her a few moments before breaking contact and slowly moving away from her.  
  
"Be strong Rin, until I return." He finished as he turned and walked out the door.  
  
Rin watched as the door closed behind him. Slowly she slid the floor as she released all the emotion se couldn't while he stood there.  
  
"Sesshomaru." She called in a low voice. Heavily the tears began to come as she let out a painful wail. A feeling of foreboding and unexplainable grief gripped her soul sending her heart into the blackest depths of sorrow.  
  
"Return to me. Please return to me."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sesshomaru stood outside the chamber door. He felt his heart break as the soft sounds of her cry reached his ears.  
  
"Rin." He whispered resting his head against the door. Kami it pained him to hear her cry. To know she hurt, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
"I will return to you, I promise." He whispered as he moved away from the door and headed down the long corridor.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Miyohiko stood on his chamber terrace staring after the departing youkai. So it has begun. This war you have caused Itaru. Bastard! If only I had not been so naïve, maybe I could have stopped you. Now Sesshomaru will seek vengeance on my behalf. It should not be this way Sesshomaru. I should be the one who deals with my brother, not you. If something should happen to you, I will never forgive myself, Miyohiko thought as he dug his clawed hand into the stone railing that lined the terrace. If you should fail it will be up to me to finish Itaru. I pray you succeed in your efforts for Rin's sake. May the heavens be with you, he thoughts as he watched after his older cousin. May they keep you safe.  
  
******************************************  
  
Hours had passed since Sesshomaru had departed for the eastern lands. Rin paced back and forth as she held the small brown haired bundle in her arms, pausing ever so often to gaze out of the chamber window towards the horizon.  
  
"You're going to walk a hole through the floor if you continue on like that." Bikki said as she glanced up from the blue haired infant she nursed.  
  
"Nani? What was that? I apologize I didn't here what you said." Rin said stopping and turning her attention to Bikki.  
  
"I said you're going to walk a hole through the floor, if you continue pacing back and forth like that." Bikki said a smile coming onto her face  
  
"Gomen-nasai. I suppose I must be annoying you with my incessive pacing." Rin said sitting in the chair next to Bikki's bed.  
  
"Don't apologize. I know how you're feeling. You're worried about Lord Sesshomaru and that's understandable. I felt the same way when I thought I might loose Miyohiko. There is nothing like that sort of fear. The fear of loosing the one you love." Bikki stared at Rin as the girl's face tinted red "You do love him, don't you?"  
  
"Hai,, more than anything." Rin responded in a low voice.  
  
"Then believe in your love of him. I know it may not seem as though he understands your feelings for him, but he does, more than you know. Have faith in what you feel Rin. Your love is what will bring him back to you safely." Bikki finished as she turned her attention back towards the infant she held.  
  
"Kami I pray you are right" Rin stated turning towards the open window once more.  
  
Sesshomaru rode in silence his mind locked on thought of Rin and their last moments together. The sad expression she wore had spoken volumes. I will do my best to return to you, but will you regret your request once I have told you of your brother? Sesshomaru questioned silently.  
  
"My Lord." A mans voice called as Hiroo rode up along side of him.  
  
"What is it Hiroo?" Sesshomaru questioned turning his gaze to the red headed youkai that sat atop of the mount next to him.  
  
"Well my Lord according to these scrolls the armor you seek should be just inside of a cave on top of that mountain." Hiroo said pointing to a large mountain that sat off in the distance.  
  
"Very well." Sesshomaru stared as he dismounted his horse. "I shall go there along with ten men and return quickly." Sesshomaru said as he motioned towards a group of youkai soldiers.  
  
"My Lord is it wise to take soldiers with so little experience. Why not take Koji and Zenko. They are worthy men that I trust with even my life." Hiroo finished as he motioned to the two large youkai both having blonde hair and red eyes.  
  
"Alright Sesshomaru said as he turned facing the mountain once more. "We'll return shortly." Sesshomaru stated as he was engulfed by a blue light ,vanishing up into the sky.  
  
Sesshomaru landed on the mountain top along with the few youkai soldiers who had accompanied him to retrieve the armor.  
  
"You soldiers are to remain here. I will return shortly." Sesshomaru said as he turned and headed toward the entrance carved into the side of the mountain.  
  
"I am afraid, I can't let you go any further, Lord Sesshomaru." A mans voice called from within the shadows of the cave entrance.  
  
Sesshomaru clenched his hands into fist, dropping his gaze , eyeing the figure as he came into view.  
  
"ITARU!!" Sesshomaru exclaimed a low growl following in pursuit.  
  
"Hello, Cousin."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Rin walked in a hurried manner through the make shift infirmary, that had been set up in one of the castles extra room. She followed behind Aya, as the older woman treated the injured youkai soldiers. Her eyes moved across the room taking in the sight of the men, who by appearance couldn't have been any older than her brother Daijiro when he had left seeking to make a name for himself. Their bodies were riddled with injury. All of them had met Itaru and his minion in battle to return with this result. Why, Rin questioned mutely. Why did these men need honor so badly? Did they not know the grief the loved ones they left behind felt over their loss? Some of them had nearly been torn asunder. Some would not return to those who loved them.  
  
Sesshomaru Rin whispered a knot forming in her brow as she thought about the perilous task that lay before him. She was quickly removed from thought as one of the young youkai let out a heart wrenching scream.  
  
"Come girl! I will need you help, the older silver haired woman called as she moved towards a young youkai soldier who lay in the corner of the room.  
  
Rin nodded her head acknowledging the woman's order as she gave pursuit.  
  
"Help me Aya said motioning toward to youkai males. Without hesitation the two men moved in grasping the thrashing arms of the young yellow haired youkai, in an effort to subdue him.  
  
"What should I do?" Rin questioned as she stared down on the youkai. He looked so young, she thought as Aya flung the blanket that covered him aside revealing the bandage that snaked his waist.  
  
Rin covered her mouth fighting the nausea that the sight of his injury had introduced. The bandage seemed to be disintegrating, a black sludge mixed with blood and a horrific stench dissolved his binding.  
  
"Cradle his head child." Aya ordered as the boy coughed up blood sending forth spatters coating his golden locks in the crimson.  
  
Rin moved quickly cradling the boys head in her lap, stroking his head gently. She watched as Aya moved her wrinkled hands feverishly ripping away at the bandages. The boy's eyes shot open locking with Rin's. His violet eyes were so sad, she thought as his chest began to rise and fall briskly.  
  
'You're going to be alright. You're going to be ok." Rin whispered in an attempt to soothe the youkai. Without warning the boys body began to shake violently, his eye rolled to the back of his head.  
  
"Damn it..DAMN IT!! We're loosing him!" She heard one of the men who restrained his arms call , his tone was alarming.  
  
"HOLD ON BASHO! HOLD ON!!" The men called their voice had become strained with emotion.  
  
Rin stared down at the youkai , watching as his chest rose and fell for a final time.  
  
"No..no.please..no." She cried in a low voice.  
  
She watched as Aya leaned away from the boy., her face vacant as was the common expression for most youkai.  
  
"He is gone." The woman said in a cool voice.  
  
"What do you mean gone?" Rin questioned, her gaze moving to meet Aya's  
  
"There is nothing more to be done for him. Let go, please." Aya said placing her hand on Rin's. Rin stared down at the youkai; she hadn't realized she'd been holding on so tightly. Slowly she lowered his head onto the futon. She rose to her feet, watching as the men covered the boy's remains with a quilt.  
  
"Was there someone?" Started her throat constricting from the pressure of the sob, which beckoned to be released. "Rin turned her gaze to the older woman who now stood across from her.  
  
"Was there someone waiting for his return?" Rin questioned, a tear falling free of her brown eyes.  
  
"Hai, he has a mate. They were joined only a month ago." One of the male youkai responded as they moved away to care for the remaining injured men.  
  
"Child, it may be wise that you should return to your chamber. I don't think my lord will take to kindly to you witnessing things of this nature." Aya stated in and even voice as she turned and headed off in the direction the two male youkai had headed in.  
  
Rin stood staring after the woman unable to move. So the young man had a mate. How would she feel when she received word that her love was lost to her forever? Rin turned and hurried from the infirmary. The entire scene had become too much. The fate of that young youkai had been a stinging reminder that this could very well be the fate of her and Sesshomaru. He could quite possibly loose his life in battle and never return to her.  
  
Rin leaned against the bricked walls of the corridor. She stared down at her hands and her clothing, she was a mess. The pink kimono she wore was completely covered in crimson and black..  
  
Suddenly warm hands gripped her by her shoulders spinning her around. Rin's eyes moved of the form Slowly, her sys locking with the blue eyes of the blue eyed youkai that stood in front of her.  
  
"Miyohiko!" she cried leaning against the youkai. He wrapped his arms around her, his chin resting on her head as she let free a full sob.  
  
From the scent of sickness and death that emanated off her, he gathered that she'd gone to the infirmary. What were you thinking Rin , he questioned wordlessly as he tightened his hold her slightly. I know you are worried about Lord Sesshomaru, but he will be fine, he thought, wishing he could say those exact words to bring the girl comfort.  
  
"Gomen-nasai, Miyohiko." Rin said pulling from the youkai's embrace. "I should be fine now" she said using the back of her hand to wipe her cheeks dry.  
  
"Don't worry." Miyohiko mouthed as he stared at the girl.  
  
"I'll try not to." Rin responded honestly  
  
Without warning a loud explosion ripped through the court yard sending both Rin and Miyohiko to the floor of the castles corridor. Black smoke rushed in through the open windows, darkening the hallways. Miyohiko rose to his feet quickly rushing towards the open widow. He stared down to the court yard, immediately panic engulfed the youkai. The gates that surrounded the compounded had been blown off the hinges. Hoards of youkai rushed in overtaking the men on the grounds.  
  
Rin rolled over slowly. Her wounds had not completely healed from Kuro's attack. Her eyes fell to Miyohiko, she recognized the stunned expression the youkai wore and ascended to her feet moving to the window where he stood.  
  
"Oh no." she gasped as she watched the battling me on the grounds. Their attacker's numbers were great. Could they possibly hope to survive this onslaught? Rin stared up at the youkai who's breathing had increased. The blue stripes on his neck began to swell as his eyes glazed red.  
  
"My Lord we are being over run!" a youkai called from behind them. "We will need as many able bodied men as we can get to stop this onslaught. The castle shook Rin grabbed hold of the wall bracing herself. She glanced out the window Once more towards the huge beast that battled one another in their beast forms.  
  
Miyohiko turned his gaze to Rin. His eyes were red and pupil less.  
  
Immediately Rin understood the youkai's concern.  
  
"I will go for them." Rin said as she turned and rushed down the hallway.  
  
Miyohiko watched for a few second. His mate and pups were once again in danger. He would have to stop his brother's minions if he hoped for their survival. He had no choice but to leave them to Rin's care he thought, turning and giving chase to the youkai soldier.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Rin bust through the door to her chamber, quickly she removed the blood stained kimono, replacing it with her hakama and haori. She grabbed her katana from the corner where it had been positioned against the wall before rushing from the chamber once more. I'm coming Bikki Rin called as she rushed towards the opposite end of the castle to retrieve the girl and the pups.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Damned fools!" Anjera hissed as she tore through the courtyard taking down one soldier after the next. "How pathetic! Look at all of these weaklings. Had they actually thought that they had a chance in hell to defeat my lord?" Her eyes moved toward one of the windows catching the site of a figure moving quickly down the castles hallways. She let out a low growl narrowing her eyes to slits. "THAT BITCH!!" So Sesshomaru brought his whore here?  
  
"Is there a problem, mistress?" One of her escorts questioned "Shall I go and take care of that wench for you?"  
  
"No Natsu. I will take care of her myself." She said, rising from the ground, heading toward castle.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Rin rushed through the doors to Bikki's room. Her eyes immediately fell to Aya who held one bundle while Bikki gathered the other.  
  
"Rin!" What is happening "Bikki questioned as they moved from the room.  
  
"Itaru has sent soldiers to attack us." Rin responded as they rushed through the smoke filled hallways.  
  
"Come quickly girl's." the older woman called, as she followed behind two guards who'd been assigned to them.  
  
"Where are we going Aya?" Rin questioned  
  
"We are going to a special chamber that was built into the castle for times like this. Even if the castle should collapse the chamber will stand. It is stocked with supplies we will need. The injured have already been moved there. Once we have arrived they will seal the room. So we must hurry. The women said as they entered into the lower levels of the castle.  
  
One of the twins let out a small cry. Bikki bounced slightly trying to soothe the agitated infant as they continued their docents to the bowels of the castle. The lower they went the thicker the air became with the scent of mildew.  
  
"Quiet her quickly child. You don't want her cries to be heard by our attackers." Aya said glancing across her shoulder towards Rin and Bikki.  
  
"Hai" Bikki responded as she tried to shush the baby. "It's ok.It's ok." she said speaking in a soft voice as she stroked the child's head gently. "Good girl." Bikki said turning her attention in front of them once more.  
  
Rin Stared at Bikki and the infant she held. Even in a time like they were facing Rin couldn't help but feel warm when she stared at her friend and the infant she carried.  
  
"There we are." Aya said as they passed into a large room with a large iron door in the center. "That's strange." Aya said frowning.  
  
"What is it?" Rin questioned moving to the older woman's side.  
  
"That door, it should be open." Aya responded signaling to the two male youkai who escorted them, to open it.  
  
Abruptly the Iron door swung open. Rin brown eyes shot up to meet the green gaze of The golden haired female that stood in the door, her green silk Kimono dripping crimson. She reached up running her bloodied claws across her mouth licking her hands clean before turning her attention toward Rin and the other's.  
  
"It's about time. I was beginning to get bored." Anjera said running her tongue across her blood stained mouth  
  
"She is ferule!! She has killed everyone in the room!" Aya said stepping backwards tightening her grip on the small bundle she held..  
  
"I, ferule old woman?" Anjera said smirking " Don't make me laugh. I merely did what we are supposed to do. What is in our nature. I am ridding the world of the sick and diseased, making way for the strong. It is inevitable that we will rule, we are just how shall we say, hurrying things along." Anjera hissed as she moved towards Aya to have her motions cut short by the two male guards that escorted the women.  
  
"Step aside, unless you wish to meet the fate of your comrades." Anjera barked as her features darkened. "So you won't move, very well."  
  
Rin watched in horror as the female youkai began to attack the men. Her hand passed through the chest of one while she lift the other up off the ground her claws digging into his neck.  
  
"Your next!" Anjera said jeering at her on lookers  
  
Rin reached to her side placing her hand on the hilt of her sword as she positioned herself in front of the medicine woman.  
  
"What are you doing girl? You are but a human. You are no match for her." Aya Said her eyes widening at the sight of the obviously mad youkai female.  
  
"I will not let her have their life. I can't! Take Bikki and the pups and flee from here Aya."  
  
"I will deal with her human!" Aya barked  
  
"You will do no such thing! If my lord should return from the battle and he has injury, you will need be prepared to take care of him." Rin said glancing across her shoulders towards the older women. Rin watched as the woman's expression softened.  
  
"You will die here, you know this, yet you will still try to protect this girl and her pups?" Aya questioned  
  
"Hai" Rin responded turning her gaze toward Bikki and the small swaddled bundle she held.  
  
Deep down she wished it were her that had been taken as a mate. As Sesshomaru's mate, but if her dream could not be, at least Bikki and Miyohiko would have theirs come true she, thought as she turned to face the female youkai just in time to see her drop the lifeless bodies of the soldiers.  
  
"I have been honored to know you, human." Aya said as she turned as rushed toward Bikki,  
  
"What is she doing!?" Bikki questioned in an excited voice as she watched Rin draw her sword.  
  
"Come quickly we must leave from here." Aya ordered grabbing the small girl by her arm pulling her back through the passage.  
  
"No, I won't leave her. She can't sacrifice herself like this." Bikki cried "Don't do this Rin!" Bikki called as she was pulled along behind Aya.  
  
"Do not make her sacrifice be in vain girl!" Aya barked drawing Bikki's attention "She is doing this for your happiness. You must live, for her." The older woman said dragging the girl behind her. Bikki watched the girl as she ran back the way they had come until she could see her no more.  
  
"RIN!"  
  
***************************************  
  
Rin reached behind her gathering her long raven colored tresses up into a single pony tail before reaching to her side drawing her sword from within it's sheath. She closed her eyes briefly steadying her breathing before turning her attention towards the female youkai once more.  
  
Anjera smirked as she watched the girl who stood before her sword positioned for attack.  
  
"You are foolish human. You are just a small obstacle to the inevitable." Anjera laughed  
  
"You think?" Rin questioned her face and voice void of all emotion much to the aggravation of Anjera  
  
"Humph.It looks as though lord Sesshomaru has taught you a little more than how to be his whore," The female youkai hissed. "Let's see what else he taught you Anjera barked as she launched for the girl.  
  
Rin dodged out of the way quickly just as the youkai's fist hit the wall sinking into the concrete.  
  
Rin landed crouched in a position her sword extended at her side, speckles of crimson dripping off the tip. She glanced across her shoulder in time to see Anjera realize she'd been struck by her blade.  
  
"Looks as though I underestimated you, human." Anjera barked as she pried her fist free of the wall.  
  
"Look as though you did , demon!" Rin retorted as she moved to her feet.  
  
"It won't happen again!" the youkai barked as she made a second launch for Rin.  
  
Again Rin dodged out of the way. She heard a loud howl come from the youkai female and quickly turned to see where her blade had made impact.  
  
"MY FACE!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!" The youkai cried letting out a howl that shook the room. "I will kill you HUMAN!!" Anjera barked as she launched for the girl once more this time Rin was unable to avoid her attack in time. She was struck hard hitting the adjacent wall before falling to the floor with a loud thump.  
  
Rin chest rose and fell fast as she moved to roll over onto her back. The injury from her battle a few days earlier was hindering her movements. Rin rose until she was on her knees . She suddenly found the wind knocked out of her as she was met with a hard kick to the abdomen. Rin went down again her face hitting the cement floor.  
  
"Who's laughing now BITCH!!" Anjera barked, lifting Rin off the floor by her hair.  
  
She clamped her clawed hands around the girl's neck as she held her pressed against the wall.  
  
"I am going to enjoy this!" Anjera hissed lifting her hand above her head  
  
Rin watched impassively as the youkai's hand began to glow green. Bikki and the pups had made it to safety. That's all that mattered. It looks as though I will not be here when you return, my love. Rin thought as her mind wondered back to Sesshomaru. She watched as the female hand s moved forward. It was unreal, so unreal.. she would not have imagined she would meet her end in such a way. Rin felt a sharp pain as a dark figure came to stand behind the attacking female. Suddenly the female youkai was yanked away. Rin slid to the floor leaving a trail of blood down the wall as she did so. She saw the female hit the adjacent wall as Miyohiko came into view. She could see them wrestling through the room.  
  
Her eyes suddenly felt heavy as struck with the taste of her own blood in her mouth. Her body felt cold and weightless. I am dying, she thought as a tear slid from her eyes. The room was becoming a blur. I can't keep my eyes open, Why can't I keep my eyes open. Sesshomaru, I am sorry. I wanted t...o...wa..it for you. She said as she was encompassed by nothingness.  
  
********************************  
  
Sesshomaru suddenly dropped to one knee as and overwhelming pain ripped through his chest. His breathing became labored. What is this feeling he questioned silently. What has happened?  
  
"Now. now Lord Sesshomaru. I have not told you to bow just yet." Itaru said taunting the youkai lord.  
  
Sesshomaru rose unsteadily. Was what his instincts told him true? There was no mistaking it? He had not taken her as a mate , but his love for her was no less than if he had. This allowed them to share a bond. Sesshomaru turned his back to Itaru moving towards the mountains edge as he stared towards the fort. He clenched his chest as he was ent thrust into deepest realm of despair. He'd lived long enough to know the signs.  
  
"But why her? Why!? Is it true Rin!? Are you dead!?" He questioned dropping to his knees  
  
"RIN!!"  
  
****************************************  
  
*SNIFF* *SNIFF* Damn this chapter was hard to write. I kept crying. Anyways as always review. Oh and Thanks to my faithful readers as always. Sorry KagomeReborn I hadn't mean to not Acknowledge you last time I acknowledged those who continuously support my fics. THANKS AS ALWAYS AND please continue to read. 


End file.
